


Against The Time

by Raseline92



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Poetic, Psychological Drama, Psychology, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raseline92/pseuds/Raseline92
Summary: Lucka Circe was such a brazen teen. She majored in Fine Art and lived at the foot of Mount Olympus with her only one family, a half Japanese cousin, Ryuu Hara. Her life already full of turmoil, but it was getting worse after she magically appeared in Gaia and should face Sephiroth. She never imagined the journey would reveal her family’s deepest secret and the striking fate with the menacing General. But above all, could she return to Earth and live her previous life? Would she become a better person after all of the struggle?
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Original Female Character(s), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for violence and swearings. I still can’t decide to write smut or not.  
> Although my female character also has a relationship with Genesis, it won't be a love triangle. This fic doesn't mainly focus on romance anyway.  
> -  
> Lucka Circe is pronounce LASH-ka SUR-si  
> If you want to see the characters please visit my pinterest  
> [here](https://id.pinterest.com/Raseline92/against-the-time-character/) :)

She scooped a spoonful of a cold, creamy, and not too sweet chocolate ice cream from the big bucket on her lap. Not even bothered to lick, she just gulped down the whole thing.

Once, she scooped again, then swallowed.

Second, more furious this time, she nearly coughed.

Her eyes were far away when she ate. Sometimes she peeked down inside of the bucket and gave an appraising nod silently. _It was delicious._ Then, she would stare blankly again to nowhere.

She didn’t even realize her hand scooped in robotic motion. Again and again, until her eyes burned, and she couldn’t breathe right. Oh? Was it because of the cold?

_No._

It was from the warm stream on her cheeks, her blurry gaze, and a punch in her gut. The storm of emotion ragged wild inside her chest. One by one on its awakening. They made her whimpered, then choked. As her eyes stung, her head hurt. She brought her free hand to wipe out the tears and rubbed them with a harsh swipe when suddenly she caught something in the corner of her eyes.

“Who are you?”

Her head snapped to the owner of a deep, husky voice, where a bare chest and a tall silver-haired man studied her intently in his still demeanor. His eyes a little bit squinted. Regardless, she almost missed how his body tensed.

A really familiar figure, she realized.

She glanced around in super slow movement at her surroundings before back to meet his shining green slit eyes. Soon, her hollow eyes changed into a shock, then confusion, and resting into an unexplained dreadful acknowledgment look. Her breath intake became more rigid as if a big tight knot blocking her throat and a slithered chill went down her spine, with a cold wave wrapped her body in an instant. Unblinking, she slapped her cheek hard enough. The action made her awake by the eeriness of reality, as the throbbing pain on her abused skin screaming loud.

It wasn’t a dream.

“I’m Lucka,” she murmured, her eyes wide open.

* * *

He stood there for another moment. Not even moved an inch from the door threshold, as he found a girl ate a bucket of ice cream, sitting on his kitchen floor, right under the dim light in the middle of the night.

A girl with long wavy hair, as light as snow. Her long and thick white eyelash was shadowing her stoic pale grey eyes that seemed wet. Was she crying? 

His eyes trailed down, and he was stunned by how her skin appeared as white as a sheet. It made the veins across her face, and pale flushes on her nose were more noticeable than other people he knew had fairer skin, including him. Eventually, his eyes left her face. He caught a glimpse of a bronze chain of a necklace hidden under her oversized ivory sleeping tee—which hadn’t fully covered her thighs—and a pair of furry navy slippers that stand out against her overalls whiteness.

Somehow, her mere physical presence gave him the fraction of strange feeling that crawled inside his skin. He firmly believed it’s not fear; he was the deadliest living weapon on Gaia after all. Nothing could scare him. It was something else; she had mystique aura. 

She was like _a ghost_. 

“How can you get here?” 

After she slapped _herself_ and recovered from whatever that struck her mind, she eyed him for a long time. Afterward, in only a split second like nothing happened and everything was normal, she dug into her ice cream. She licked it while glancing up at him. Her eyes were almost innocent, yet she sounded a bit wary.

“I don’t know, General Sephiroth,” she said.

He blinked, though not impressed nor surprised. “Are you from Silver Elite? How dare you sneaking into my house.”

She raised one eyebrow, her expression faintly showed annoyance from his accusations, “No, and no. I was eating this ice cream in my bedroom, and suddenly when I rubbed my eyes, you appeared, and here I’m in your kitchen.” She ended with an awkward shrug.

He wasn’t buying it, of course not. But oddly, the girl didn’t try harder.

She caught his eyes, letting out a defeated sigh and glancing down to her ice cream. Then she stood and walked towards him, her eyes flickered with something. “I’m not from Gaia, well you could check this.” She handed the bucket to him as he spotted a hint of hope in her tone.

He took it. His eyebrow furrowed as he examined the packaging. There was written the company address, and where did it come from. But unconventionally, he never heard any of them.

“I’m from Earth, another planet,” she said and grabbed back the bucket to resume eating. Sephiroth quirked his eyebrows at her behavior. He almost thought she was purposely using the ice cream to distract herself. Was she trying to hide her fear? 

He stared at her with an impassive look. “You should make up a better cover story. Though, I’m impressed you can get in without me noticing.”

“No, no. You’ll know if I’m lying.” In a flash, her posture became more assertive. She lifted her chin and squared her shoulder, standing in her highest height as she stared up at him in the eyes. 

He outstared with more force of intensity over her. His eyes pierced deeply, searching for something. To prove any evidence, anything he could discover. But he found nothing. There was only pure self-awareness in her eyes. Was he mistaken in reading her demeanor? She didn’t flinch, not even for a second under his scrutiny gaze. On the contrary, she still licked her ice cream on the spoon, and her other free hand grasped the hem of her tee—no sign of trembling, no sign of retreating.

His eyes narrowed. This girl was so weird, he couldn’t help that her confidence and calm stance intrigued him. 

“Your ID,” he said. 

The girl frowned, then her eyes brightened up. “Oh! Right, well...” She trailed off as she put down the bucket on the counter behind and groped around her hips. She lifted up her tee—which made him darted out his gaze—and drew out a card wallet from her black short’s pocket (that he thought she wasn’t wearing). “Lucky you, I still keep it after I get the ice cream.” She extended her hand to him.

_Lucky me? It should be you._

He was about to take it, but she pulled back. He shot her with a questioning glare.

“Could you please call Tseng of the Turks first?”

He frowned from hearing the name, but he didn’t show any reluctance, even if he hated the idea of the Turks mending his business, he asked calmly, “Do you know him?”

“Yes, I do,” she said, inclining her head down to emphasize, “we will need his help.”

_We?_ Did she know what that man was capable of? Ludicrous, how could a captive need help from her captor’s allies.

His eyebrows were furrowed deeper as he said, “Explain.” Sephiroth shifted to fold his arms in front of his chest as if to give a picture of a more menacing gesture, like a tall, sturdy wall made from human flesh that overshadowed her smaller body. 

“As I said, I’m not from this world. I don’t belong here. You will need someone that has access to cross-check the database.” Despite his dominant posture, she managed to make herself at ease. She was leaning back to the counter edge. As though they were some kind of old friend, hanging out in the kitchen discussing the weather. 

Regardless of whatever self-assurance mask she tried to show earlier, in fact, this girl had a nerve by openly confronting the probability of being interrogated. No, even she was the one who suggested it. The thought brought delight to his eyes. “You show me first, then I’ll call him.” 

She was quiet for a beat. But her gaze never left Sephiroth’s eyes. Then she said, “ ‘Kay, but in one condition.”

He couldn’t contain a smirk, now she tried to lead him into a negotiation. He made a hummed noise for her to go on.

She furrowed as she spoke, her tone grew more serious. “After I show you my ID, you should secure me from him. I don’t want to get dragged to Shinra cell until he finds out I’m not from Gaia.” She paused. “No, I don’t even want to go there even after he found out.”

So she knew how the system works, as to how the Turks’ did their job. And as absurd as it sounded, despite her weirdness, he didn’t mind having another talk with her. Because it turned out, a little noise from his kitchen led him into an exciting encounter with this mysterious girl.

“Very well.” He opened his palm and stepped closer to her. She handed the card wallet to him, and he started the inspection. There were more than ten cards divided under the plastic compartment. First, he drew her ID card.

_|Lucka Circe. Born on June 20th, 2001, Lozani, North Macedonia…|_

He arched his eyebrows when he read the lines. It didn’t make any sense. The year now was 0000, but she looked like a girl in her adolescent phase. Even he never heard of her birthplace.

“How old are you?” His eyes narrowed, scanning her from head to heels. 

“I’ll turn 19th soon this year.” She sounded honest—he didn’t detect any lie in her tone—and as if she could read his mind, she added, “Doesn’t mention I’m from the future too.”

“The future.” He repeated, tasting the words in his mouth as though he never mentioned it before. Apparently, Sephiroth was more puzzled than he anticipated. 

She caught his unfocused eyes and sounded more cautious when she said, “Look, before your mind cracks, or even if you want to ask about what is coming, I should know how I ended up here in the first place,” she said, “because honestly, I don’t know how.”

He still held his gaze for another moment. Even though he couldn’t merely believe the girl, he reconsidered the new information and decided he would just play along. Then he nodded. “I will call him.”

* * *

The General led them to his living room and turned the light on. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

“Sit,” he said, and went to the hallway.

She sat on his large L khaki sofa as he ordered. Her eyes practically swept up the room. Despite the large space, there was nothing much to observe, but at least he had a good taste. She noted the large window with a light gray curtain hung beside a glass sliding door that led to the rooftop. While on the right side of the wall was occupied by a floor-ceiling bookshelf. Lucka turned her head back, she stared straight at her reflection on the flat digital television on top of the deep green oak console table, and dug her slippers to a warm and fluffy white fleece rug laid under the complete square coffee table.

She barely played the hem of her tee when a faint footstep stopped right beside her. Lucka looked up and found the General was already making his way to sit on his grey armchair. He was holding a screen touch PHS and dialed a number. There was a fair amount of silence between them, as he kept his gaze at her before the other line finally connected. 

“Tseng,” he said with a professional tone. 

_[“General. Is there something I could help?”]_

She could hear the muffled reply from the other man. Without shame, she moved closer to him, bluntly eavesdropping them.

Sephiroth glimpsed at her, but he stayed still. “A girl is sneaking into my house. She can get in without me noticing.” He paused, letting Tseng sink in the piece of unspoken information. How high his home security was. And how he’d be aware easily by the slightest movement (because of his sensitive enhanced hearing). Then he continued, “She talked nonsense, telling me she doesn’t belong to this world. Her name’s Lucka Circe. I need a background check from you.”

_[“What does she look like, Sir?”]_

He eyed her for a brief moment. “She’s young, she has wavy white hair, white eyebrows and eyelashes, her skin’s so pale, and her eyes are pale grey.”

A paused from the other side, as though Tseng was absorbing the information he’d attained, _[“It’s rather unusual to cross a person with Albinism. It’s must be easy checking on her.”]_

“Yes.” 

_[“Do you have other information, General?”]_

“Tomorrow morning, I’ll bring her and her ID to my office. She’s under my surveillance, she’ll stay with me until you give me the report.”

She glowered at him, not happy with half of his decision. Even though he agreed not to assign the Turks to hold her in Shinra Cell, she hadn’t expected him to drag her along to his office. She was about to protest, but Sephiroth shot another glare to shut her up.

_[“Very well.”]_

“Thank you.” He hung up.

* * *

The General let her sleep on the sofa for the night. After double-checking all the doors and windows, his security alarm, and turned off the lights, he went to his bedroom.

Lucka was lying on her back, she spread the throw blanket across her legs. A single square cushion propped up her head, but her eyes couldn’t stop staring at the dark ceiling as her mind wandered far away. She forgot about her melted ice cream, but it was the last thing she should be worried about. Tomorrow they will go to the Shinra Headquarters. If she could sleep now and then wake up, inside her bedroom, indeed. This whole encounter must be an incredible weird dream. But if it wasn’t, then she’d bloody damned. All of her life, she’d believed Gaia was only a fictional world made by some dude game developers in Japan. Who knew it existed in real life? And if this was real, were there any chances she could go back to Earth? What about Ryuu? Would he realize she’d gone missing?

_Zeus, what the hell am I getting myself into?_

* * *

Sephiroth was about to close his eyes when something caught his attention. He reached out to the nightstand to get a better look at the thing. It was a grey seamless, orb. He’d already read the spell and put his mana in, right after he came home earlier. 

He had an explicit acknowledgment it was a summon Materia, but no monster or any creature appeared. Yet, the orb was glowing a pale gold, which meant it was activated. His frown deepened. He was flustered. In an instant, he sat. His head snapped to the door direction. 

_The girl._

Sephiroth blinked slowly, his mind had its own argument against him. In normal conditions, amongst the other Materia, they should be a kind of creature that would inhabit them. But she was a hundred percent human—although a weird one as she was _eating_ ice cream when he found her. 

No matter how he looked at her, she was just an ordinary mundane. He didn’t feel any magic coming from her. Sephiroth was torn. He didn’t believe in such coincidence, that her sudden appearance could be from the Materia. On the other hand, she appeared in perfect timing. Yet, didn’t it too soon to conclude anything? Sephiroth sighed. This could wait. Now he should sleep. Tomorrow he had a lot of work to do after his last extended mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) !


	2. Headquarter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Final Fantasy VII Remake setting for Shinra Headquarters and some tweak for building the universe here :)

It wasn’t a dream. Lucka woke up in Gaia. 

And it’d been a quiet journey. Since the General and she’d left the house, he hadn’t spoken any single words. He’d dressed in his full armored 1st Class SOLDIER uniform. Meanwhile, she hadn’t even finished washing her face when he dragged her out. _Whether even the real prisoners weren’t allowed to appear presentable?_

She trailed behind him. There was a secret passage connecting the upper plate residence where the General private penthouse was located, with an entrance to the Shinra Headquarter building. Lucka had counted it was around ten minutes’ walk between them. 

Once they stepped into the lobby, she was well aware, up to the elevator, and until in front of his office door on the 49th floor, they weren’t spared with a curious glance from every single person they’d crossed. Although it wasn’t often since it was still relatively early in the morning. She didn’t know what attracted them most; a girl in her sleeping attire looked out of place, walking inside the superb Shinra hallway, her very all-white physical features, or the sight of the General walking with an unusual girl.

Lucka kept following behind after the General entered his office. She was welcomed with a luxurious full black granite wall similar to the rest of the building wall’s interior. Her eyes caught a great sturdy bookshelf that stood behind a large L shaped black desk. Over the surface laid a silver-colored computer and a mountain of paperwork. She browsed around with a thin interest and spotted at every side of the bookshelf was hung a large window with a pair of indoor plants beneath it. 

The General took his seat on a dark leather executive chair and turned on his computer. After he comfortably settled himself there, he inclined his head to a pair of olive green armchairs before his desk. She caught the hint and sat down. Then, he busied himself with the paperwork on his left side in no time. His hand was gliding smoothly on the paper surface as he started his work. Being mute, she watched him while putting both of her hands on top of her lap. Interlaced them to prevent herself from playing with her tee and act well-mannered in front of him. 

But in fact, she was partly covering her nervousness. She could at least control her emotion when she faced the General himself. But, standing inside the very Headquarters of Shinra was almost making her anxious. The building was basically the devil’s nest, a gang of Bloodthirst for money and power. What would they do if they notice her presence? Especially _Hojo_. Would the mad scientist be interested in experimenting with her? Lucka was lost in her mind. They sat there hardly in a five-minute silence when out of nowhere, his office doors burst open with a loud thud.

“Sephiroth. You _intentionally_ extended your trip to dump all your damned paperwork on me—” As fast as the sound came, it was stopped halfway when her eyes met with a furious pair of bright greenish-blue Mako eyes. The man that stood on the threshold was wearing a red leather coat with a black pauldron. His angry face was drained slowly when a black-haired man behind him punched his shoulder lightly.

“Genesis, don’t start.” The black-haired man walked past him and stood before her. Though he looked taken aback for a second, he managed to give her a polite nod. “Having an early guest, huh?” He addressed the General.

“An uninvited guest.” General calmly replied, his eyes never left his paperwork.

She turned back her head and mumbled, “Oh, let me be invisible.”

Genesis sneered at her while sitting on the side of the General’s desk. The edge of his coat brushed on her shinbone. He leaned forward—but it was too close for her liking. “Say, Sephiroth. This is why you have gone for too long.” He gave her a smirk with an allover glance. “To pick up your _Lil sis_.”

Her eyebrows twitched. “I believe I’m not the General little sister, Commander Rhapsodos,” she said, and extended her hand, “Lucka.”

“Oh, you know me. Sweet, just Genesis.” He held her hand in a firm grasp, then he grazed off his auburn bangs dramatically and said, “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess.” 

Her lips pursed into a straight line, while she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

The black-haired man shifted and was already standing beside her. He held out his hand to her. She returned the gesture and nodded. “Lucka.”

“Angeal.” He put on a warm and friendly smile, then he turned to face the General, one hand on his waist, asking for his full attention. “Should we come back later, Seph?” 

“No, she’s fine.” He leaned back in his seat and waved his hand dismissively. “She’s my captive.” Angeal and Genesis showed him a confused look, so he said, “Last night, she sneaked into my house.”

“If you’re not one of Silver Elite, then call it a suicide. If you’re, then call it fanatic,” Genesis retorted.

“The suicide itself is tempting, but not worth enough because the General could quickly end me. And I’m far from what called themselves a Silver Elite.” 

They gave her a look. Angeal cleared his throat to break the ice, his eyes told the curiosity he had was genuine and asked, “So, why are you there?” 

“I wish I knew myself,” she said. Leaned back in her seat, trying to make herself at ease.

“She said she was from another world.” The General gave her a critical look, even though his eyes didn’t really see her, as if his mind was wandering somewhere else. “And the future.” 

“What, seriously? Like a time-traveler?” Genesis raised his hand. She couldn’t decide if the motion was showing a fake interest or not. His eyebrows quirked, and the corner of his lips curled up into a sly smirk. 

“Uh-huh,” she said with a half reluctant nod, “though I don’t know if I’m already dead or not on the other planet, or I’m just gone like a cloud of dust.”

They gave her another look but granted it wasn’t taking so long when the General office door was knocked two times, then he said, “Come in.”

Tseng had admitted himself into the room. He strode halfway in style while she locked her eyes with his. By this timeline, his hair hadn’t grown to his waist. He tied the mid-length hair in a ponytail. His face was clean-cut, and the Turk uniform fit perfectly to his sturdy posture. 

She didn’t even realize she was already on her feet and offered him a bow from her waist seamlessly, that just looked like it was habitual. All of the eyes in the room were on her. But she didn’t budge.

Tseng seemed hesitant behind his rigid posture for a brief moment, yet he could cover it most perfectly and bowed back at her, then he said, “Miss Circe.”

“Just call me Lucka. It’s nice to meet you in person, Tseng of the Turks.” She tilted her head a little and offered him a half-smirk.

Tseng blinked with a blank expression on his face, trying to hide the hint of fascination in his eyes. Perhaps since he became a Turk for the whole time in his life, he never met a stranger—or even someone he already knew—that excited to see him. Not everyone was happy with his job.

Tseng nodded at her and stepped deeper into the room. He stopped right in front of her two feet away. Then turned his head to the side when the General approached them.

“Please report to me as soon as possible for any information.” The General handed him her card wallet.

“Definitely, sir.” Tseng gave him an assuring nod.

“Thank you, you’re dismissed.”

* * *

Angeal and Genesis stayed there later after Tseng’s dismissal. They talked about some reports, including summaries of the weekly meeting between the bigwigs in his absence. Sephiroth remained in his seat, keeping Lucka’s presence in the corner of his eyes.

The girl appeared troubled at first, but after some minutes had passed, she explored his office room in a tentative approach. She’d glance at him in silence to ask permission, and he’d stare back only to say nothing. In another minute, he’d watch her closely as she took out some books from the shelf, then sat back in her spot to start reading.

They were minding their own business for a whole good hour when he heard a low growl coming from his front. He fixed his eyes at the girl because he noticed for the first time since they met, she was fidgeting on her position with a pale flush on her cheeks. Despite her blank expression, she looked uncomfortable. Was she fidgeting by an embarrassment of her uncontrolled state? She didn’t react the same way when he tried to intimidate her yesterday. Perhaps, she was better at grasping her controlled action. 

“Sorry. Last night ice cream already dissolved,” she said with a hint of defensiveness.

“You didn’t give her any meal?” asked Angeal with an accusation, giving Sephiroth an incredulous look.

“No,” he said absently, still eyeing her, as he took note of the sudden turn in her character and continued. “Neither I.”

“Let’s go, we can have an early brunch.” Angeal stood and tilted his head to the door.

Genesis also straightened up. He sorted out the hem of his coat and glimpsed at Sephiroth with furious look, “No, I’m good. I still had a bunch of _paperwork_ waiting for me.” 

Sephiroth only raised his eyebrow at him, then followed Angeal to the door after making sure Lucka was on his tail.

* * *

Lucka was so busy with her food. Or no, to be exact, she was busy ignoring the soft voices and blatant stares from almost a quarter of the SOLDIER battalion towards her in the cafeteria. She could feel the potent testosterone in the air around her, although it was before the rush hour of lunchtime. She couldn’t imagine when the chaos broke down in the room.

“Sometimes, it could be hard to be a woman,” she said matter of fact, with a not so low voice of her, ignoring the possibility that all SOLDIER in the room could hear her clearly.

Angeal chuckled with a soft voice, his eyes glimmering with humor. “It doesn’t happen every day, a female showed up on this cafeteria floor.”

“True, it also doesn’t happen every day to march out a prisoner into a _male den_.” She glanced back and forth to both of the men across her seat.

“A male den.” The General repeated in a dry tone before he swallowed a spoonful of vegetables with his right hand. She found it was kinda funny, as the General was well known in the game, he held his Masamune left-handed. Even while he was writing as well when she watched him earlier.

Lucka turned her full attention to the General, considering the words she wanted to say to him. “I honestly didn’t know your intention, General. Even though I’m an innocent, doesn’t it a not so wise idea to bring me out of your house in the first place?”

The General didn’t respond right away, but she had a lot of time. “It’s my prerogative,” he said and didn’t leave any single room to object.

She managed to cover her irritation with his insensitive remark. “Fine, do as you wished.” Though, she replied with a little more accentuated than necessary to the words. Without any care, Lucka stole a pair of fries from his plate, showing her little revenge to him. She ate them with a deadpan face, though she didn’t miss his eyes flickering with slight amusement. 

* * *

The girl was in Sephiroth’s shadow after they parted with Angeal. Her fluffy slippers made a puffing sound wherever they went. Although he was conscious of all the stares from people as they crossed paths in the hallway, he brushed it off and made their way back to his office. No one would dare enough to ask him about her anyway.

When they arrived, he continued to do his paperwork while Lucka entertained herself, along with some of his book collections. Most of his book’s content was about a war strategy, geography, weapon, and magic of Materia. He didn’t have any idea if the girl was interested in such things. But by looking at how easily she’d absorbed and by the look of a fascinated glitter sparkling in her eyes, she must have found something she could enjoy. 

Sephiroth found himself also being occupied in his work. Once he engaged in the matter on his hand, it was almost hard making him get out from his chair. On the busiest days, people should put extra effort persuading him even just to spare ten minutes of his time. But for him, being active wasn’t all that negative. Considerably it also something important to made his brain keep working.

Moreover, through the years, running this career and holding the position as the General came powers and responsibilities. Although he wouldn’t lie, sometimes he felt reluctant towards doing the paperwork because it was boring. The feeling should have forced him picturing another perspective, by presuming it was actually a job requirement (Yet, if he had the chance, he just dumped the overloaded paperwork partially on Genesis and Angeal).

But in times like this, he’d use the paperwork as an excuse to observe his captive silently, without being engaged in unnecessary small talk. He didn’t even try though, neither did she. Thus far, he didn’t find her acting suspicious. But if her stillness and careless behavior were _real,_ counted under these circumstances, in fact, it was strange _._ How could she make herself at ease and didn’t feel any pressure under his authority? Was it just her front?

Sephiroth could easily convict her death sentence anytime if he wanted to. But he didn’t, he had a better thought of it, likely it’d be such a waste. He could invent her value. Her stealth ability to sneak into his house was remarkable, and her attitude to remain composed under pressure couldn’t be left unnoticed. Perhaps if she proved to be an innocent, the Turks would recruit her. At least, Shinra would take the chance. Even though he was unsettled that she’d become a Turk, it wasn’t his business anymore. 

“General? I won’t go anywhere,” she said with her eyes plastered down at the book in her hands, “the building security was incomparably higher from your house.”

His lips twisted up into a faint smirk, even though she knew she was being watched in silence. 

After her remark, they didn’t have any conversation for the rest of the time. Sephiroth finished all his works by dawn, following to divided some packages he needed to deliver to various departments, including his Director, Lazard. Then he led the girl back to his house and called it a day.

* * *

Tseng was sitting behind a large desk in the study room in his penthouse. He decided to extend his working hour past midnight because, frankly, he couldn’t find anything useful during the day. His hands were typing in incredible quick movement on his keyboard computer. He had successfully hacked the Shinra Civilian Center Database. People with albinism in Gaia were 1:10.000, it’d be easy finding her. But Nothing. Not even a single soul in Gaia matches her ID. In this case, both dead and alive. 

He’d always been good in control, but somehow his head started to hurt as he sighed for the hundredth time that day. Tseng had searched in almost all of the digital platforms. Still, probably there were some old printed documents across the world that had been buried in a secret place containing her identity—though, it’d become another mystery that should be solved.

His right hand grabbed a glass of coffee, he emptied the last drop in a fast swift and exhaled the heaviness that clung in his chest. Perhaps another one or two hours wouldn't hurt, as he hoped to find something useful, and his bed could wait a moment longer.   
  



	3. The Possibility of Destiny

Lucka couldn’t tell the exact time when she woke up on the General sofa. _It still wasn’t a dream, though,_ she pondered _._ She half-heartedly accepted the fact, as she sat for a moment longer, having a good stretch here and there. Sleeping on the sofa would never be her favorite, even if it was a nice one. She missed her bed and a pile of her big soft pillow.

The living room was dark, the lights were off, and there were no signs of sun rays creeping into the space behind the thick curtain. She shuffled to stand by the window and peek out through the curtain. The horizon had a blurry Mako green with a faint yellow tint, the sky was empty with no clouds. Beneath it, the cyberpunk city hadn’t awakened yet. 

She was full in her senses now and couldn’t go back to sleep. And she was hungry. The General only gave her a sandwich for last night’s dinner. Would he be mad if she discreetly invaded his kitchen? Or should she ask first, and if she was lucky enough, he might also cook for her. She pondered for a while. The General was cold and distant, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t a caring person, right? He hadn’t turned into _that_ sadistic madman by this time. Or would it be best to just wait here until he woke up? But if she did nothing, she’d be bored to death. She glanced back from her shoulder at the bookshelf by the wall. _Nah, too early to study._

Hence, here she stood, after hustle her ass off, stared at the door that she presumed was his bedroom. She knocked carefully three times. No answer. She knocked again and said, “General, I’m starving.”

She waited. There’s a long moment of silence, but before she wanted to knock again, came an answer from inside. The General’s voice sounded huskier than usual when he said, “Help yourself.” 

She nodded to the door and dashed out to the kitchen. How many supplies a single living man had, that almost all his time had spent at work (or mission)? And not to mention he was a skilled fighter. Eminent at killing people on the battlefield, rather than cooking in the kitchen. She rummaged his cabinet and fridge, of course, without any fun surprise there not much.

There was a carton of almond milk, eggs, and frozen veggies. Lucka thought about various recipes and glanced at the most likely decade-untouched oven. Oh, she must be feeling blessed at least, there were enough ingredients for two, a peasant frittata would work. 

She cooked in silence. The only noise came from the sauté veggies on the skillet. While she finished making frittata base and the oven started cooking, she had fifteen minutes of free time. So, Lucka rechecked the fridge. She decided to make a smoothie from frozen berries she’d found, which were almost entirely covered in thick ice in the freezer (that looked like it’d been forgotten in a month). Those would give additional nutrition, her host—or a captor—was a well built huge man, and she wondered if he’d need more food.

* * *

Sephiroth woke up by a faint delicious smell inside his bedroom. He blinked several times as memory played inside his mind. _It must be the girl_. He stood and strolled down the hallway, headed straight to the kitchen. 

He found her half sitting half standing on the edges of the kitchen island, facing the kitchen window while munching blueberries. As he stepped closer, he caught the side of her features. For a second, he didn’t notice he'd stopped his way by the glimpse. 

It was just the way how the sunrise shone all over her presence. How significant a change in lighting could portray the extreme opposite image. The first time he saw her, she looked considerably like a ghost, but this morning she was like early snow melted by the sun. It was almost... _majestic_. 

“Morning General, breakfast.” She inclined her head towards the counter beneath her and moved to face him. 

Her soft voice brought him back from whatever spell that cast into him. Sephiroth hummed and sat on one of the stools. He swept his eyes to all the food on the counter in a quick glance. He wondered, he’d been living alone for years. He’d spent almost all of his growing phase in the lab, from when he was just a kid. The idea of a woman (in this case, was his captive) greeting him and making breakfast for him in the morning; in fact, it was strange. 

“No wonder the girls keep hounding you day and night,” she said and joined him across the table, her eyes slid up and down his features without shame, expressionless. “How much Silver Elite will spend to get this _special morning_ photo?” 

Sephiroth just realized his hair was still messy, and he didn’t put any shirts on, “You wouldn’t dare.” His eyebrow twitched as he snatched out a fork from the cutlery box. 

“Nah, if it only prolongs my detention,” she said and ate her meal with a sigh. “How long do you expect for Tseng to get the data?” 

“It should be done in one or two days.” He ate his frittata too. Surprisingly the taste could rival Angeal’s cooking. 

“Then what can I do during this time?”—she stabbed the food as her eyes cast down —“you wouldn’t bring me to the Headquarters again, right?” 

“I can’t leave you here, if you can enter my house easily, then you can also leave with ease.” 

She frowned, remembering last day’s conversation and sighed again before she said, “ ‘Kay, I got the point.” 

They ate in silence. After finishing all of the food, Lucka washed the dishes and picked up something from the cabinet. 

“Coffee after smoothie is a bit weird, but plain black?” she asked and raised the coffee jar. 

His eyes lingered on hers for a bit longer. How come the girl knew his preference? Did she know it from the Silver Elite forum? But he rarely drinks and buys coffee outside. He said nothing and just gave her a nod, then walked out of the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. 

* * *

Lucka leaned back on the couch while holding a cup of tea with Gaia’s thick geographical book on her lap. It was quite interesting. Now her stomach was full, and she was ready to learn something that possibly would be beneficial for her. 

She didn’t know what would happen to her after Tseng reported to the General. Would they kill her? Or would they spare her? It didn’t matter. When the time had come, she should find a way to flee no matter what. Staying with Shinra brought nothing good. And she’d need knowledge of this world’s continent. Hopefully, in Cosmo Canyon, she could study the planet and find a way to go back to Earth by the Bugenhagen place.

She was on the page that described the cave area when a creaking sound from the opened bathroom door distracted her. The General stood by the door with a short towel hung on his head, water was dripping from his locks, and a damp white bathrobe wrapped his toned body. Lucka was torn between being polite or just following her wit, but in the end, she couldn’t hold back her tongue to give a remark at the scene. Especially by the distinctive _fragrance_ coming from him.

“Holy wow!” Lucka stared openly at him with a glimmer in her eyes, while her hands closed the book with a thud. “So that’s true, you’re using thirteen kinds of perfume for your shampoo and conditioner.” 

His jaw tightened, he said, “You have ten minutes to get ready.” He stormed straight to his bedroom. 

“Oh, so today, you _decided_ to give me time to prepare.” She snorted to his closed door. 

Lucka stood to put back the book, wash her teacup, then strode to the bathroom. Granted, she should take a good time for a morning bath. 

* * *

Sephiroth was almost done with his hair when garnered knock on his bedroom door, cutting through the noisy sound of the hairdryer. He ran the last stroke of the comb, then tidy up the stuff in one efficient swipe and shoved them to the drawer dresser. 

“Yes?” he opened the door to find Lucka staring up at him, her white hair was damp, and there was a flush on her cheeks from the warm bath. Her fresh-looking skin highlighted her pinkish lips, then he caught the sight of her damp-almost-wet tee plastered on her skin.

“Could you please lend me a cloth? I don’t have any change. And there are no spare towels in the bathroom, so… yeah.” She tugged the hem of her tee, her toes drummed on the oak floor in an awkward beat while she stared up at him with fast flickered eyes.

“Wait.” He withdrew into his closet, then back again with a thick white towel and spare clothes. “Here.” 

“Thanks.” Lucka put on a small smile and made her way to the bathroom. It was the first time he saw her smile, he noted. 

He closed the door and continued wearing his usual uniform. Once he was done, he walked the hallway and spotted a glass of coffee on the table in the living room. He glanced at the bathroom door. It was still closed. He sat on the couch and waited for the girl while sipping his warm coffee. _Plain Black_. 

Sephiroth almost finished his coffee when Lucka stepped out of the bathroom door. She stopped in front of him and brushed lightly the tangled of her wavy hair. He gave her his white linen dress shirt and a pair of black jeans with a belt. Oddly, it looked good on her, was it because she naturally fits the oversized style? Though, seeing her in his clothes brought an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. He’d never lent something personal to a stranger. Was it the reason?

“I’m ready, General,” she said. 

* * *

“You look cute in that,” Genesis said to her with a smirk, “though, if I didn’t know any better. You look like a woman who just _slept over_ at Sephiroth’s house.” 

“Well, I do sleep at his house, though,” Lucka replied with a flat tone while her eyebrow quirked up innocently. Genesis gave her soft chuckles from seeing the reaction. 

“You don’t wear his underwear, too, don’t you?” He cast an intended mischievous look. 

She blinked impassively, but her tone colored with a hint of glee, “Even if I wanted to, he wouldn’t allow me.” 

“Then do it discreetly. You are good at sneaking, right?” Genesis tilted his head as he relaxed, leaning back on the armchairs beside her. 

“He’ll know, and may accuse me of performing hex.” 

Genesis released a hearty laugh, then said, “Oh, my door is open anytime when he decides to expel you.” 

“Genesis, don’t you have any other important things to do?” The General sighed without looking up from his paperwork. Though he said with a level tone and his expression was neutral. 

Genesis snapped his head to him. “There’s no other important thing to do besides make a company for Lucka. She needs someone more interesting.” 

“I needed your report before lunch.” 

Genesis snorted and stood from his seat. “Fine,” he said, then addressing Lucka, “See you at lunch?” 

“Yeah, see ya’.” Lucka nodded and waved a hand at him. 

After the chatty air died down from Genesis’s departure, It was that awkward silence in the room. Lucka watched the General doing his paperwork, again. She noticed how his silky hair flows effortlessly beautifully to his shoulder. _It was really worth the product and effort, wasn’t it?_ They look so smooth and soft, would he be mad if she ran her fingers on it? She didn’t mind, though, would it be worth it if she tried? _Oh, why did I wish so badly to touch it? Should I?_

No way. He must be mad at her if she attempted touching even a single strand of his hair. Besides, his book would entertain her boredom until later. 

* * *

It was lunchtime, and it was a super hectic full of chatter, laughter, a mass of man everywhere until her head blistered. With no sound, Lucka stalked behind the General, a food tray in her hand as she was indirectly hiding from every sight that pried on her. They choose the spot on the corner, away from everyone, where the table had already been occupied by two people she knew. Angeal and Genesis. She slid herself beside the auburn-haired Commander and nodded to him. 

“Heya,” she said while tugging a strand of white hair behind her ear. 

“Hey, do you miss me?” he asked.

“No.” She smirked and dug the pasta on her plate. 

“You know, my office is too big to be occupied by only one person.” He twisted his fork, playfully beside her. 

Lucka glanced at the General who sat across her, which gave her a glare in turn, “Well, I guess so, too bad I couldn’t check it ’cause I’m under certain-someone surveillance.”

“Then, let me give a visit.” Genesis put on a sly smile.

“Do you always act nice like this, brother?” Lucka asked with a frown. 

Angeal chuckled and said, “Let say Genesis is happy after every day only surrounded with a male cadet.” 

“My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.” With a pointless exaggeration, he threw his free hand in the air. Lucka cringed mentally and decided her pasta was more interesting than him. She didn’t hate LOVELESS, but hearing it as a pickup line was difficult. 

Lucka barely brought the fork to her mouth when someone called Angeal’s name. She glanced up to find a man that strolled towards their tables in a dashing way. There was a tall, black-haired man with a well-built posture like any other SOLDIER members she’d seen. His eyes were as blue as the ocean with a hint of Mako green, warm, and a tender gaze that could make every girl swoon away by their charm. _Zack_. 

“Zack…” she murmured the name. 

Lucka was so glued by his presence. She didn’t realize the forks fell to her plate. While in the corner of her eyes, the General stared at her. It was just like the time twirling painfully slows. Zack’s face was her only focus in the room. She caught her breath, a deep ache in her chest, and a burning tear threatening to fall. She curled her fingers into a fist, her knuckle turned white as she tried to calm herself down.

“Angeal! Weren’t we exercising in the training room this afternoon?” He was basically bouncing on his feet. 

Angeal sighing, he said, “Sorry, Zack, they moved it to tomorrow morning.” 

“What?! No way, not again!”—he threw a fist into the air with force—“then what will we do as a replacement?” 

“Remedial in building your mana.” Angeal put his fist to his jaw as he made a thinking gesture and said, “You’re still bad at it.” 

Zack’s shoulder slumped down as he grunted. And at that time, their eyes met, her body tensed in an instant as he said, “You got a new friend here?” Zack fixed his posture and gave her a sheepish smile and studied her for a moment longer.

“Zack, this is Lucka, Lucka, this is Zack.” Genesis waved his hand, absently back and forth between them. 

Zack moved from Angeal and stood in front of her, extending his hand while squaring his shoulder and offered his flashiest smile, “Hey, I’m Zack, you have nice hair.” 

Lucka managed a small smile as she grabbed his hand. “Thanks, it’s nice to meet you in person.” 

Zack eyebrows raised in confusion as he said, “Have we run into each other before?” 

Lucka shook her head and finally released Zack’s hand after another second, but in turn, her hand grabbed over his forearm. She said, “No, I just... know you. Are you good?” 

Zack’s cheeks blushed a little. He glanced at his arm and seemed more confused and replied, “Yeah, I’m perfect! Why do you ask?” 

She shook her head again and looked at Zack with pure sincerity. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

“Everyone loves the _puppy_. Oh, I’m so envious.” Genesis’ voice made Lucka break her gaze. With that, she released him and sat back to her seat.

“Stop it, bro.” Lucka elbowed the side of his waist. Genesis only snickered in return.

“Um, so catch you soon? I gotta go now.” He rubbed the back of his neck with half curled up smile. 

“Yeah, see ya’ round.” Lucka nodded, then he said goodbye to the others. Her eyes were following his back until he disappeared into the crowd. 

* * *

The girl had been more silent for the rest of the day after that lunchtime. It’s basically not something terrible, because he’d noticed she wasn’t the chatter type either. But there was something grim around her air. Though, asking wouldn’t do any harm.

“Is there something wrong?” Sephiroth asked after finishing the meal, he wiped out the grease from his finger with kitchen napkins.

Lucka eyed him across the counter, she wore a frown on her white eyebrows. “No, not really.” 

“You’ve become more silent after lunchtime,” Sephiroth said. “I saw your reaction around Zack.” 

She stayed still for some time, perhaps to contemplate her answer. Sephiroth had plenty of time after dinner anyway, so he just waited for her there, then she said in a careful tone, “It’s just… I have mixed feelings. I’m happy to see him, but I’m sad because I know what will happen to him.” 

_So she still believed she knew about the future._

He didn’t reply, because Lucka hadn’t finished yet as she continued, “Do you believe in destiny? There’s a predestined that keeps our way on the track. There’s both good and bad. Something means to happen this way because if not, other things won’t happen that way.” 

“We can defy destiny. It’s in our hands,” Sephiroth said. 

Lucka nodded slowly, “Are you not afraid if you… let’s say you already know about fate. But when you’re trying to change it... the result isn’t what you’d expected, even, it turned out to be worse?” 

“Then it’s for the best.” 

Lucka just stared at him, what seemed she was letting his words sink deeply into her mind, and then she said, “... But sometimes there’s something we can’t change, right? Like both life and death.” her eyes suddenly far away, he realized, she was with him, but her mind was somewhere else. And he knew what she was trying to say.


	4. Seeking The Truth

Sephiroth stood in the center of his living room alone. His feet turned into cement as he froze there for a while after found out Lucka had gone missing. _And she didn’t make me breakfast like before._ Last night he could remember with good clarity he had double-checked all of his doors and windows. His security was at its finest. And he'd witnessed by his own eyes Lucka had fallen asleep on his sofa. Although he'd already checked the bathroom, rooftop, and every single room in his house, the girl was nowhere to be seen.

_Could it be possible she did the time-traveling?_

Or, She was a remarkable actress, though her sole presence itself raised suspicion. For the last two days, he'd brought her to Shinra Headquarters. Could it be possible her main target was Shinra, instead of him? Hence, she purposely acted reluctant every time he brought her to the Headquarters. She let him drag her and would neatly spy on them. Then, after gathering all of the information, she'd execute her assault. Whether it was a trap all along? Still, it wasn’t coherent either. It was a big gamble. She'd die if she failed to convince him in the first place. 

He remembered yesterday’s conversation. 

_“The suicide itself is tempting, but not worth enough because the General could quickly end me…”_

She looked convincingly earnest at that time, which one was the truth? 

Sephiroth sighed. He didn’t have any other clue this far. So, he decided to get ready for work and inform Tseng about her disappearance. He'd also check on his CCTV later at the office.

* * *

Lucka rolled on the side. Her eyes made its effort to open, blinked out the last leftover of sleep from her gaze. When they came into clear sight, her body went stiff. She caught her breath midway in her lungs. She shifted to a sit position. Her world spinning, was it from the sudden move, or was it from her blood that went cold in her whole body?

The surroundings were terribly familiar. Lucka stared up at the high ceiling. Then her eyes moved to the victorian minty-blue wallpaper wall, were three tall windows facing towards the east, hanging confidently. If now was daylight, the direction would make the room continually bright. She kept trail down to find underneath the windows placed a dusty pink Lloyd ottoman, with many throw pillows scattered on the surface. 

Her head snapped to another spot. There was a white pair of study desks and an oak chair in the corner of the room. A pile of books covering the surface, with the tip of the iMac peeking up. And two feet away from the desk was stood a white oak bookshelf with some empty shelves. Her breath became heavy. She glanced to the left and found a half-opened closet door. Many clothes lined up neatly there and beside it, occupied by a tall gold framed mirror as if it made the entire room look a lot bigger.

_I’m in my bedroom._

She blinked in disbelief. Was she dreaming now? She slapped her cheek hard, and it hurts so much _._ The pain made her remember the last time she'd hit her cheek at the General’s kitchen. It hurts too. None of them was a dream. It was extraordinarily real to just an imagination. 

Was it true? She actually did time-traveling? But how? How could she go there and get back here without knowing how? Was this Minerva doing? But she couldn’t ask and didn’t know how to ask. Besides, Minerva was on Gaia, and she was back to Earth.

She got to her knee and noticed her smartphone laid beside her on the rug. The screen turned on when her hand automatically pressed the home button. It displayed Nineteenth past forty-eight on the clock. Her heart raced faster. She checked the last message she had sent to Ryuu; it was sent in _nineteen_. It was only forty-eight minutes then, didn’t she'd stayed in Gaia for two days? God, her head hurts. 

Lucka skimmed around with wide eyes, her breath ragging. She darted to each corner of the room, searching for something she'd brought to Gaia. _No ice cream_. Her heart was beating madly at her. She got on her feet to make a stormy beeline to the mirror. And there she was, looking at a white-haired girl, her long wavy hair was messy, tangled with each other like an old mop strap. Her eyes rounded in horror, and her pale skin turned even paler. 

And the clothes made her swallow. 

It was an oversized black tee that hung on her mid tight. On the left of her chest, there was printed a familiar shape of a red diamond with a logotype, _Shinra Power Electric Company_. 

Her mouth fell open. 

It was the borrowed tee from the General for her sleeping attire. _So it was true_. But, she didn’t know what to feel. It was overwhelming and confusing. She was back, but she wasn’t happy nor sad. She felt nothing, the nothingness that embraced her. It was always there. It was come and go, but it never truly disappeared. And, it was giving her a visit right now. 

Shouldn’t she feel relieved, at least? How if she suddenly went back to Gaia? But why? Why for the very first time she'd been there? 

Before her mind fell apart, she controlled her breath slowly and managed to tame down all the emotions that straggled her chest. 

_It was better to talk to Ryuu soon._

* * *

Ryuu was driving when the smartphone he hung on the dashboard rang. He touched the phone screen, swiping to a speaker mode. 

“Yes?” He greeted the person on the other line. 

_[“Ryuu, are you still far away?]_

“No, three minutes.” He paused, her voice wavered and pressed on the tip. So he asked, “Is everything alright?” 

_[“I don’t know. See you soon. And take care.”]_ then she hung up. 

Ryuu became alarmed. Lucka rarely sounded like that. It only occurred when her state went terrible, or something wrong happened. Her current condition hadn’t been the best, but she was okay the other days, she'd been clean, and the situation was under control. But whatever it was, he didn’t like the feeling in his gut. He pushed the pedal and drove faster to their house. 

He arrived soon and parked the car in their backyard garage. He barely stepped into the house from the back door, when a surprising small warm arm grabbed him into a bear hug. Her face sank to his chest, and he smelled an unfamiliar fragrance like a mixture of flowers and vanilla coming from her hair. 

He wrapped his arm around her and dragged her slowly into the dining room. He said, “Hey, what’s wrong? Let’s talk.” 

Lucka loosened the hug to look up at him, a lot of emotion crossed her glistening eyes. She sounded uncertain when she said, “Ryuu, do you trust me?” 

“Of course, I do.” He frowned, confused by her behavior, let alone at her random question. 

“Even if I talk about something crazy, you won’t desert me?” She batted her eyelash so fast, her voice cracked.

“I won’t leave you no matter what, it’s my vow.” He caressed her back lightly, giving her reassurance. 

Lucka stepped back to release him, giving them an inch of space. She took a deep breath and looked at his eyes intensely, “I...I traveled to Gaia. I met Sephiroth,” she whispered. 

Ryuu was silent for a while. Not sure how to respond as it was clear he was in doubt. He said, “O... Kay?” 

Lucka eyes widened, her shoulder limp as she murmured, “You don’t believe me,” she said, her expression became sullen. Her eyes locked to her toe, but in another second, she stared at him again, almost chirping. “Look, It’s Shinra!” Her eyes perked up, and she pinched the center of her clothes for him to have a better look. 

Ryuu stared at the logo. Positively, he knew what it was. They played the game together, but he never knew Lucka like that game very much. He said, “Hmm... are you sure you didn’t buy it online somewhere?”

Lucka glared at him, both of her hands swung to the air while her feet stomped at the oak floor. “Why on Earth would I buy it online? I’m not even a fan of the company!” 

He leaned away, scratching the back of his neck. Lucka had always been honest, yet she could become a good liar when she needed to, and he'd lived with her for a long time. He'd know if she lied. And now, there was none of that time. However, it was also hard to completely accept what she'd said. He hadn’t entirely convinced himself, but he decided to distract her. “Okay, then what are you doing there?” 

Her eyes softened as she leaned back on the table edge, she said, “Well, I was eating my ice cream in my bedroom, and I cried, then when I rubbed my eyes in a flash I was in Sephiroth’s kitchen. He made me his captive for the next two days. Then when I was sleeping, suddenly, I went back here.” 

“Two days? You’re with me all the time.” He raised an eyebrow, even puzzled by her explanation.

“I know, right. When I checked on my phone, it turned out I’ve gone only for forty-eight minutes. It’s crazy, Ryuu!” Her voice raised an octave. 

Ryuu’s frown deepened as he concluded his thought. “So it’s like some kind of time-traveling?” 

Lucka nodded weakly. “Though I don’t know how and why I could end up there.”

There was a heavy silence between them. After what felt like an eternity, Ryuu sighed and folded his arm in front of his chest. He couldn’t stand seeing Lucka troubled. It was dangerous for her. Then he started. “The _Olympians_ ,” Ryuu said, “you know, legend said they always had a contest and all. I’ve heard something similar from my great grandfather. They’re doing some experiments. Do you think they’re related?” 

Lucka’s eyes lived up in a way thrilled and afraid at the same time. “I never heard anything like that before, but man, I _traveled_ to Gaia,” Lucka said, then paused, she brought her index finger on her chin. “The Temple, do you think _she_ knows something?” 

Ryuu eyed her. Somehow his stomach churned. He didn’t like where this would go as he replied in a reluctant tone, “I guess so… _she_ was as old as the ancients. But to get there…”

“I know, I know. I’m not easy to kill, and you got my back, right?!” Lucka grabbed Ryuu’s hand and gave him _that_ look.

Ryuu held back a curse. He knew Lucka would do this in an instant. _Typical_. Her impulsivity hadn’t receded yet. As he let out a frustrated sigh and patted her head, he said, “Take your weapons, we leave now.” 

“Thank you.” She nodded firmly and dashed out to her bedroom.

* * *

Sephiroth put down his PHS after he'd shown his friends the living room CCTV. He showed how Lucka had magically disappeared while she literally just laid on the sofa, asleep during the night, and then vanished at dawn. Unfortunately, he didn’t put CCTV inside his kitchen. If there were any, conceivably he'd have a more convincing proof.

“So she'd gone like that?” Angeal blinked in disbelief. After listening to Sephiroth’s story and watched the CCTV, his hand continuously twitched while he wore an alerted expression.

“What is she, a ghost?” Genesis said with a flat tone from behind his LOVELESS copy as he leaned back to one of Sephiroth office armchairs.

“It’s so creepy...” Angeal stared at Sephiroth with a contemplative look. He said, “does Tseng already know this? Do you give him that video too?”

“Yes, and he’s on his way here.”

Angeal shifted on his feet, his hand gripped into a loose fist at the armchair’s backseat behind Genesis. “Do you believe she can do time-traveling?”

Sephiroth stayed still, then shook his head slowly. “There must be something logical to explain this. Like using magic to teleport...”

“But there’s no such thing like that.” Angeal finished his words and exchanged a quizzical look with his friends. “If she went missing more than 24 hours, she would be classified as a threat, and hunted down by Shinra.”

Sephiroth hummed, then looked down, drawing out a small orb from a bangle on his hand. His skeptical thought grew stronger as he noticed the orb was dull now. The last time he had seen it, there was a faint golden light glowing. His breath turned sharp. Could it be possible, Lucka was coming from this Materia?

Angeal seized at his friend. He didn’t miss the way Sephiroth pondered at the orb. It was a Materia, but he'd never seen those kinds of colors, so he said, “I never know there’s a grey Materia.” Angeal spoke as he inclined his head towards the object, wondering.

“Me too.” Sephiroth admitted while trying to cover his uneasiness. Despite the fact he trusted Angeal, he didn’t speak out loud what was on his mind. Instead, he lied. “I have used it once, but nothing happened.” He should assure himself first before declaring something he hadn’t had the proof.

“Grey Materia?” Genesis said, putting down his books and taking a look at the object. He raised one of his eyebrows, some sparks gleaming his eyes. “May I?” he stretched out his hand across the table.

Sephiroth handed it to him and watched while his friends observed the orb. Genesis’s eyebrow twitched as he said, “You said nothing happened? It’s Materia, after all. I can feel the strong magic in it. There must be something.” He stood and shuffled to the center of the room, smirking. “Well, let me try.” 

Sephiroth and Angeal watched their friend in anticipation. Genesis put in his mana and read the spell. They waited, but nothing happened. Genesis eyebrows furrowed in pure confusion. 

Sephiroth frowned as he strolled to his friend. He was curious by the fact Genesis couldn’t activate the Materia. His friend was a powerful spellcaster by any means. Then he reached out to try himself. He efficiently did the same as Genesis had done. And to his surprise, it was glowing. The light soon faded down into a bar of faint gold sheen. The three of them were bewildered. 

“How can you make it work?!” Genesis said in vexed disbelief. It must hurt his pride. 

Sephiroth ignored him. He didn’t leave his eyes from the thing. There was a rapping knock gridded behind the door that broke the delay. He snapped his gaze and let whoever outside the room to come in.

Tseng barely opened the door and admitted himself when all of the men snapped their heads towards a crunching sound slammed the floor. In a split second, what seemed of something black and fast falling from the ceiling, the thing turned out to be a person clad in a black oversized hooded jacket. The intruder was wielding a katana on each side of her bloody hands. She was wearing knee-high leather boots and a short pleated skirt, which underneath, she was providing a pair of a handgun and throw knives. At once, everybody drew their swords, following Tseng that pointed his gun and fell into unity to surround the intruder.

“Siege,” Sephiroth said in a cold authority voice, his eyes narrowed as his swords dangerously an inch away from the intruder’s throat. “Drop all of your weapons.”

The intruder obediently throws her katanas, guns, and her knives to the ground. There was a loud clang every time she dropped them. Then she raised both her hands behind her head, surrender.

“Turn around,” Sephiroth commanded. She turned, he moved closer to her, yanking out the hoodie from her face.

“ _Lucka?_ ”

* * *

There was an inimitable silence that hung heavy in the room. Lucka’s eyes were wide as round as a saucer. Her breath was fast and curt in every intake she drew as she could hear her heart was pounding loudly in her ear. The remaining adrenaline from her last fight still ran in her blood like a flooded river. 

She swept up the sight before her. Genesis and Angeal looked lost yet guarded at the same time. Tseng was a bit shaken, but he could manage to cover it almost entirely. And for the General, he wore an unreadable expression on his face.

“Why the hell am I here again?!” she darkly muttered as her expression blatantly told she was horrified, her jaw stiffen, and her posture crooked into a defensive posture. She was just too shocked to manage a smooth mask.

Silence.

It was the General who lowered his swords first. The other followed after. The three of them exchanged a look, a knowing look. As it seemed, they had just found something. Then he unsummoned Masamune and strode the room to sit behind his desk.

“Lucka, take a seat, we need to _talk_ ,” he said in a level tone.

She followed him with no sound and rested herself on one of the armchairs. The General raised his hand. There was a rounded shape of crystals, a smooth-surface orb that looked like a Materia in greyish color. The ball was hovering on his palm. Inside the things was a thin layer of pale golden glow that was barely visible. “You came from this,” he said with a composed demeanor, his eyes stared deeply into hers. She went still, so he continued, “It’s a summon Materia.”

She blinked, trying to take in the information slowly, calmly before she could register any reaction. She recalled her knowledge of the game, and from the books, she'd read yesterday. Eventually, she said, “Oh crap... but I’m a human. I’m not a monster. I eat, I sleep and go to the toilet,” she frowned and added, “I don’t wield any magic… do I?” She raised her right hand, concentrating on drawing something out, anything. But nothing showed up. She felt normal as ever. “Nah _,_ ” she said with a shrug and waved her hand dismissively, “no ice, no fire, no lighting.” 

“True, you’re a human. Usually, there was a creature inhabiting the Materia.” For the first time after Lucka reappearance, Genesis spoke in the room. “I never know, there’s a Materia that can become some sort of teleport gate to the other world.” 

“It’s... weird. Even the color is unusual.” Lucka touched the orb surface. Then she continued as she averted her gaze back to the General, she went quiet for a bit longer. “Then _why_ did you summon me?” 

“I didn’t intentionally summon _you_ ,” he said. 

Her eyes widened in astonishment, thinking his answer didn’t make any sense. “What?—” She stopped herself when a realization hit her. “Ah... that’s why you make me your captive,” she narrowed her eyes as she said, “you didn’t expect _me_.”

“Where did you get it, General?” Tseng moved closer to them, keeping the conversation going. “Considering the circumstances, I believe there must be a special encounter.” 

The General stayed still before answering like he was weighing a subtle answer for the Turks. Knowing this conversation might lead to a dangerous ground if he caught off guard. He said with a calm tone, “Back to my latest mission to Modeoheim after I cleansed the monsters inside a huge cave, it turned out there was a dragon king also inhabiting the area. It was sleeping inside the clear ice crystal, but when I touched the barrier to take a better look, the ice shattered and released the dragon. It had a hundred heads—”, 

“Do you actually count them?” Genesis sneered at him, carelessly ignoring the fact they were in the middle of serious conversation.

“No. And let me finish.” General chimed in a short and sharp tone. “It was the strongest dragon I ever encountered, but in the end, I could overcome it and found the Materia inside its gut.” 

Lucka swallowed hard. She couldn’t believe what she just heard, while a tattered shiver crawled down her spine, her head became dizzy. She whimpered, her body trembled as her mouth went dry, and all of the colors drained from her face. She averted her gaze down to the floor at the same time she massaged her throbbing temple unconsciously and counted her breath in the rhythm pump. _Inhaled and exhaled_. 

That terror sensation was enormous than the feeling from the first time she met the General himself. Yes, she'd admit the General was fearsome. Yet, he was a human, and at a certain level, she could manage to stay calm under his intimidation. But what he'd said was a thousand more terrifying. Various kind possibilities of _unpredictable_ scenarios played in her mind.

It was _not_ the story she would anticipate, not in a million times. Suddenly a staggering wave washed over her, and all of the world’s burden weighed down on her shoulders. _Ryuu, I partially got the answer. But it was beyond my comprehension._

She must be dozed off for a long time because she found a hand grab on her upper arm and drew her back into reality. A deep voice from the hand’s owner said, “Lucka, are you okay?” Genesis bent over at her side. His eyebrows furrowed, and a flash of concern crossed his eyes.

She cleared her throat and nodded. Her expression grim, she opened her mouth a couple more times, trying to speak. And eventually, her words could only flow into a whisper, “I... I… believe, there’s no such coincidence in this world... and in my world, I could say,” she said with a frown, “that _Ladon,_ the one who discovers, and the one who killed it. At a certain cave and time was General Sephiroth.” Lucka addressed the men and looked him right in the eyes. “It seems this planet... is trying to say something.” She gulped down as the next second, her voice wavering a little, she said, “something related to you, but I don’t know what it is, because...”

She trailed off as she made a poor attempt to remove the necklace under her tee and extended her hand before the General face. The hanging pendant was created by a bronzed embossed coin, neatly carved into the shape of a creature dragon-like with many heads. 

“They called it _Ladon…_ Though, in my world, he’s dead more than a thousand centuries ago.” Her eyebrows furrowed as to show she was deep in thought when she continued, “I don’t know if in Gaia there’s some kind of resemblance or a spirit manifest from the real one. He’s The guard of the Golden Apple in the Garden of the Hesperides, owned by the Goddess Hera....” Lucka trailed off before continuing. She drew a deep breath as her eyes were far away. “... it’s a long story of our ancestors. It didn’t matter. What matters the most now is the reason _why_ it connected us.” 

And by the end of her last words, the room became bloody quiet.


	5. To Reveal The Veil

Ryuu had been frantically running down the path. His head turned to every space across the meadow, hoping he’d be able to spot the white-haired girl. His right hand tightened to his katana hilt until his knuckle burnt. He stopped right at the first boulder of the temple that he spotted. Ryuu drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly, recollecting his calm. 

He finally arrived here. But he hadn’t caught any sight of the brat. Earlier, they were attacked right at the time they stepped out of the car. He was definitely fighting alongside her. Once he’d put his back on her, when he spun around again, she’d vanished with no trace in only a slight second. Ryuu could manage to overcome their assailant alone. He hadn’t had any single scratch on his skin. Yet he couldn’t remove the dreadful feeling that tore his stomach. 

He didn’t have any clue where she’d gone. But, since he was already here, it’d be best to ask the deity. Ryuu brought his feet climbing the marble stair. The dreary night welcomed him, and through the alley entrance, it was fully dark, no light besides the shining moon that made an eerie reflection on his skin color. It was only his second time here, but he even didn’t like his last visit either. It was as quiet as a graveyard, yet at the same time, he had the feeling of being watched by a thousand eyes by the invisible crowd that lived there—the free spirit with no interest showed their presence, yet once he decided to run a fraud, he’d undoubtedly be wretched. 

Ryuu barely stood in front of the altar when the air around him shifted. The ambiance became cold, goosebumps pricked at the back of his neck. He realized he wasn’t alone anymore, as a thrilling shiver ran down his spine, a voice as subtle as the wind welcomed him. 

“It’s been a long time, the descendant of Protector of The Sea. The dirty offspring of my sister’s rapist,” she said,” what’s bringing you here?” Her voice was still the same as he remembered, beautifully soft, yet uncanny in a way.

Ryuu grimaced with her greeting. “Euriale,” he said, his head turned to the source of the voice, behind the altar where she stood. “Your niece is gone. Do you know where she is?” 

Ryuu watched her pretty face twitch. Though her expression was smooth as alabaster, he could tell the deity knew something. “Hmmm, gone?” Euriale walked closer to him. The lights from the moon passed through the beds of the cloud. They playfully moved against the stony features of her _human_ form. “How?” 

“Once we got here, she just vanished when we were attacked by _them_. She wants to ask you about her experience.” His eyes followed how she moved. With no footsteps to be heard, she almost seemed flying. Her white floor-sweeping dress seamlessly flows like a wave ripples. 

“What experience, exactly?” She tilted her head with grace as if she was dancing. Elegant, also daunting at the same time.

“She thought she was traveling to another world.” 

Euriale, unblinking but somehow the shadow under her lips made an illusion she was smiling, she said, “Ah, I see.” 

Ryuu’s eyes narrowed. In spite, he tried pushing aside his uneasiness. “Is it true? Do you know where she is?”

“Well, well, there’s always a _price_ in every knowledge.” She purred, now she was actually smiling. Her smile should be captivating, If only it made his uneasiness grew more stronger.

He stared at her with worry. “She’s your niece. And I don’t bring anything for you.” 

Euriale sighed with exaggerated disapproval. “Hardly, I can say,” she said, “but since she was the beloved one, even though you didn’t offer me any sacrifice, I’ll grant you one wisdom.” She waved her pale hand across his face. “Wait here until she returns, and if you want to know the answer, the Hesperides have it.” 

And with that, she was gone, eaten by the darkness.

* * *

Sephiroth turned into a stone at the time she’d finished talking. The embossed creature very much resembled the dragon he’d killed. He hated to admit, but she could be right. This was more than a coincidence. However, according to their assumption, he didn’t understand why it seemed he was the chosen one that could only activate the Materia. Why did the planet choose him to meet her, to become her summoner? What does the Gaia want to say that has to do with him? And as clueless as he was, seemingly everyone didn’t have an answer yet. 

He met her eyes, and for the first time, he found the girl’s gaze was unstable, her face muscle was tight with every deep breath she took. This whole situation must be a shocking wreck for her. Yet, he said nothing. Her pure terrified expression also stunned him. 

At last, after their silence, Sephiroth’s hand slowly extended to ask permission for observing the pendant. She handed it to him, her eyes following his finger that brushed the creature. He said, “This Ladon, and your ancestor. Did they wield any magic to do such a thing? Teleportation and time-travel?” 

Lucka frowned with the wisdom of thoughtfulness mixed with worry. “The world I lived in was different from yours, among the men, the magic is...no longer exists, and I’ve been cut off from the bloodline, so I don’t know. Though, I was on my way seeking an answer by asking someone when I suddenly came back here.” 

Her reply only raised more questions, so he asked, “Being cut off?” 

“Yeah, it was a long story.” She read-through him with wavered eyes. In a flash, her face became blank as if trying to cover something behind that mask. Yet her sudden calm posture was screaming defensiveness. Perhaps this was more sensitive than he thought. 

“You were on your way seeking an answer,” he said and inclined his head to a pile of her weapon, then to her bloodied hands. “What kind of way do you need to be well prepared like that?” In the corner of his eyes, Angeal and Genesis shifted, taking a look at the weapons.

“It's a family business.” Lucka glanced down at her hands. She grabbed some tissue from his desk, wiped them off, and stared at him in the eyes. He realized she wanted to avoid the topic, but instead, she was purposely acting calm to _dodge_ the suspiciousness. 

Tseng stepped in, his expression was impassive, yet the words stung like poison. Sephiroth knew the Turk was on duty as the man said, “What kind of family business to necessarily bring full weaponry?” 

Lucka stared up at him, sephiroth taking her expression intently. Every slip would count. She’d been good at being honest when he pressed on her several times, but would she be any good when lying? 

“Certainly a high-risk one,” she said with a level tone, yet her eyes sharply narrowed when she met Tseng’s eyes. 

“Mind elaborating?” Tseng’s expression didn’t change. He strolled to the end of Sephiroth’s desk, his hand brushed with a light flow on the flat edge. Though his posture was relaxed, he reminded him of a wild jungle cat that patiently pries on its prey, waiting for the right time until it was ready to lunge forward. 

Lucka followed his motion, as though she could read the situation. Her body became visibly tenser when she talked between clenched teeth. She said, “It’s not related to this _particular_ cause, and I assured you my family and I wouldn’t do any harm to the company if it’s your concern.” 

_She lied._ But Sephiroth let it slip, she had another point, and it was undoubtedly something that agitated him. He had that inclination whether Lucka would be a threat or not to Shinra, despite him being the one that summoned her. 

Tseng’s eyes narrowed. In fact, they knew that’d be his concern, but he hadn’t brought the subject, yet she already jumped into the conclusion. “And how can I trust your words?” 

“You can’t.” She admitted because all of them knew he was a Turk after all. (He’d put any suspicion until he could confirm the truth himself). “Let’s put aside your fanaticism for Shinra. This whole thing is bigger than that.” She took a wary glance at Sephiroth, she said, “We should seek the answer, why essentially I’m here. In my world, there is one person as old as the _ancients_ that might know something, but since you called me here, could you unsummoned me, or ...” She trailed off as if trying to recall her own words, her eyes froze like something important that reminded her. 

Lucka glanced back at Tseng, her eyes pierced into him along with some sparks crossed her eyes. “Or we could ask another _certain person_ on this planet,” she added as a whisper, “sector five slum’s Church.” 

Tseng’s eyes widened a little by her clue, he responded under his pressed voice, “How do you know that?”

“As highly classified as it is, yeah, I might know something I shouldn’t know.” She admitted in a vigilant posture. 

Tseng’s blank mask was back to his face, but something mischievous flashed in his eyes. “As high as it is, the Shinra intelligence is in your hand. In other words, you’re a liability,”—Sephiroth’s eyes darted at Lucka as he noted her face fell, he glanced back at Tseng when he continued—“so we need to ensure you wouldn’t leak any inf—” 

“Don’t you dare!” Lucka stood abruptly, her mask breaking into a complete mess when he saw her hands clenched so tight it almost crushed the knuckles, together with her tone turned as sharp as a blade, curt with intense heat. She was too late to cover her earlier mistake.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows, while Tseng’s eyes grew into fascination, he said, “Let me finish.”

“I don’t want to hear, and I’m not interested! Please just unsummoned me.” She stomped her feet aloud to her abandoned weapons. 

“Lucka, calm down. We haven’t finished here. And I don’t intend to unsummoned you anytime soon.” Sephiroth spoke firmly and cast her a stern look, his tone as cold as a geyser at the Northern Crater.

Lucka’s eyes narrowed with disgust under her messy locks as the bridge of her nose wrinkled. She stared at him, then her death glare rested on Tseng, and if it was possible, her tone became more fierce. “Forget to ask the person in the Church Tseng. I absolutely know your _ploy_.” 

Sephiroth and Tseng exchanged a knowing look, as a cue then he said, “If General unsummoned you, by any chance will you be one hundred percent positive that the person you wanted to ask can provide you the entire answer?” 

“Yes.” She snapped. The response came too fast. 

_She lied_. Sephiroth wouldn’t let her pass this time. He said, “Lucka, sit.” 

Lucka didn’t immediately move. “There is an easy way, as you may know.” She seethed as she half-heartedly obeyed to sit back in her seat. Her body slumped down with force more than necessary. She crossed both of her arms in front of her chest and crossed her leg to one another.

“Guys, didn’t you press too hard on her?” For the first time in this whole tough conversation, Angeal spoke to take her side. Sephiroth gave him a sidelong glance, nonetheless Tseng and he wouldn’t back down. 

“Hardly, Commander Hawley. I’m proposed with the most diplomatic approach if only Lucka willingly participated.” 

“Never heard blackmailing is diplomatic, Tseng,” she replied with a low restrained resentment, “you prevent me from going back, and if I refuse, you will put me in the cell.” 

“It’s the last thing I want to do.” Yet, every word he said was empty, no sincerity in there.

Lucka went silent for a long time to gather back her control. She still sat in that position, taking a deep breath rhythmically. They watched her with patience and would wait forever. They had plenty of time for her. Then, in the end, a deep sigh escaped from her mouth. At least the rage on her tone decreased a little as she said, “Fine If you insist on keeping me here as long as you wish, then go ahead.” 

Tseng’s eyes flickered with a glorified triumph. He was mastering this field. It was just a matter of time until Lucka would give in. “Now we come into union, to make our term more convenient, I’m offering you to join the General Affairs Department of Shinra company.” He finally said it as he inclined his head with a professional gesture. 

“Surely what an efficient way to keep an eye on me,” she said, biting back, “like, I don’t have any better option.” 

Tseng smirked. “I’ll prepare the contract,” he said and made his way to the door. 

Lucka slumped at her seat when the door opened and closed in a second with a mild click. “God. No wonder the Turks got a higher paycheck than the rest of you,” she said with a tired face, her voice weakened as though she was going to faint. 

Genesis raised his eyebrows as he sat on the edge of Sephiroth’s desk like he always did. “I don’t like you with the Turks, but I guess I’ll start visiting the floor more often.” He gave her a playful smirk. 

Lucka studied him for a brief moment. She looked still torn in her leftover lousy mood when she said, “No need if you stop hitting on me.” 

Sephiroth let out a choked sound while Angeal laughed. He tapped Genesis’ shoulders teasingly and said, “You heard the lady.” 

“My charm’s too blinding to see.” Genesis, unaffected, then stood and shuffled to the door. “I’ll catch you soon.” 

“I hope you will do well.” Angeal seemed genuine with concern in his eyes, yet his voice grew wary as he said, “The job is...not the most pleasant thing to do.” 

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Angeal,” she said tiredly. Angeal nodded and followed Genesis to the hallway. 

Then, only the two of them stayed in the room. 

* * *

Eventually, after taking another good minute, Lucka could manage to keep her temper at bay, her face smoothes back to a calm mask. She reached out to take back her necklace, and the General handed with no words. 

“So, you won’t unsummon me?” She wore her necklace and tugged it under her neckline tee as she looked back at him. 

“No.” He leaned back on his chair, his left hand resting casually on the desk. 

“Could I unsummon myself?” she said as she uncrossed her legs, her fingers playing the hem of her skirt in slow turns. There was a hint of hope in her tone, her eyes searching in his. 

“I never heard it could be done. The chance is narrowed,” he said, “but in normal circumstances, if the summoned creature is defeated in battle, it’ll go back to its Materia.”

“Will it also work on me? Or do I just die?” Lucka sighed. Her eyes glanced up at the ceiling before she stared back at him. “Well, when the last time I went back to Earth, did you unsummon me on purpose?”

General frowned, his finger drummed on top of the desk, causing a rhythmically gentle knocking sound. “No. You just disappeared.”

“But I don’t have the ability to unsummon myself, as you said.” She raised her eyebrows in confusion. 

It took him a moment to reply, then he said, “It appears my mana was worn out.” 

“You mean when you get tired?” Lucka offered. She raised her hand mid-air as a questioning gesture. 

“Apparently. Even if you’re a mundane human, the Materia itself is still eating my mana.”

She nodded in acknowledgment as she brought forth a thoughtful face and said,” Could you tell me how long you can keep me here?” 

“You were staying here for two days, but that’s because I just came back from a long trip. Possibly, I can keep you another day or so in my full power.” 

“That’s impressive.” Her mouth was rounding into a little ‘O,’ then she averted her gaze to the windows, as she added. “You know, I was only gone forty-eight minutes in my timeline. If you can keep me longer, maybe it will pull out several hours.” Lucka threw her gaze far away outside the window. It was bright, whereas the last time she fought along with Ryuu, it was a pit dark. She went back to Earth and was summoned again on the same day, in a concise range of time. This early change of events was still easy to track, but she’d undoubtedly be messed up if she frequently goes back and forth between the two planets. 

His frown deepened as he concluded her clarification. “So, the time is longer here.” 

“Yeah, probably because our planet’s rotation time is different,” she said. 

He only hummed back at her. They took the silence to look at each other. As she noted how relaxed his posture was, a thought crossed her mind. “When I disappeared...did it happen to you if you’d noticed—because I didn’t notice it at first—somehow, I could feel the invisible thread. And the energy was kinda cut off? Between us?” 

General brought his other hand to his temple, his eyes narrowed in deep thought. His lips pursed into a thin line. “It’s faint. I almost missed it.” 

“True, is it because I’m mundane?” Lucka raised her eyebrows, her hand resting loosely on her chin. 

“Perhaps, but I consider it can be sharpened along the time,” he said with a nod.

“Like a Bloodhound, huh,” she said with a smirk, “or a living GPS. You can’t hide from me, now that I own you.” she stared at him in amusement and noticed how his lips lifted up into a vicious smirk. 

“It should be the other way around.” 

* * *

Lucka was hardly not the General captive anymore, but she hadn’t signed the contract to become a Turks either. So let’s say her status would contemporary become a _visitor_ , that’s why the General brought her to another cafeteria in the building for lunch. To her relief, there was no reason to get her back to the SOLDIER floor to become the center of attention between the male cadets. 

The food court was located on the 63rd floor inside the Recreation Facility, adjacent to the Urban Planning Administration. The place had a sizeable two-level facility linked by a spiral staircase with an atrium containing a tall tree placed in the room’s center. Lucka was raptured by the enormous wall made by large windows that provide a view of the entire city. And thanks to them, the room was so bright by the daylight sun shining on the whole space. 

After they bought the tray full of food, the General led her to the rounded table near the window. The table had a donut-shaped with an indoor palm tree in the center of it. They sat across each other. He ate his food while she busied herself gawking at the city view. Lucka had used to be intrinsically a country girl. Exploring the forest behind her backyard house in Samarina, most of the time had been her daily basis activities. It was rare to visit the capital since they should minimize exposing herself to prominent public areas. More so, standing far from the ground like this was magnificent.

Once she was satisfied staring at the view, she said to him, “It’s beautiful here, though a little bit crowded,” she added, “it must be romantic during the night.” 

General displayed a thoughtful face as he responded, “There’s Skyview Hall that presents the same view, with a more private area.” 

Lucka perked up. “Would you show me the place?” 

“No.” 

“You are no fun, General.” She stabbed a piece of salmon meat and sighed. “A girl can dream.” 

They ate in silence when a large and warm hand rested on her shoulder out of nowhere. She nearly choked as she gasped in surprise. Lucka looked up to find a confident smile of Genesis. 

“Genesis! you creep me out!” Lucka snapped and glanced at the General, who stared back at her impassively.” Do you tell him we’re here?” 

He shook his head as he replied, “No, why would I?”

“I have good intuition.” He slid down beside her while drinking a bottle of apple juice. 

“Didn’t see that coming,” she replied flatly and continued her half-eaten meal. “What’s bringing you here, Genesis?” 

“Well, since you’re started staying here, why don’t we see downtown?” 

It took her a few moments to figure out how she wanted to respond, and tried to level her tone as relaxed as possible. She said, “That’s really considerate of you, Genesis. But if it’s a date, I’m sorry I’m busy. And if not, I’m sorry I’m still busy. And I don’t have any Gil yet.”

Genesis chuckled. “Who says I’m asking you for a date? I want to buy a book tomorrow night, and since I notice you like to read, you might find something more interesting than a war strategy,” he said, glancing at Sephiroth and putting on a smirk, “and don’t worry about the Gil.” He finished with a wink. 

She considered the offering. It was appealing. Besides, she’d always been curious about Midgar city life. What it looked like in real life? Would it be much different from the city she lived on Earth? Though the wink irritated her, and she just couldn’t hold her retort, “You just sound like a _sugar daddy_ , you know.” 

“Sugar daddy?” Genesis raised his eyebrows. His tone strangely sounded cheerful. “I know I’m pretty sweet, but I don’t have any children.” 

Lucka couldn’t resist rolling her eyes. “In my world, it’s a term of a rich older man who lavishes gifts and money on a younger girl, in return for her company or sexual favors,” she replied in a monotonous tone. However, in the corner of her eyes, she was well aware the General was giving her a look. 

“Well, you can think that way if you like.” He playfully smirked as he made a clicking noise with his tongue. 

“Genesis stops.” She let out an infuriated sigh. “I’ll think about it after I’m settled with the Turks stuff. I’ll let you know soon.” 

“Great. Can’t wait to hear from you,” Genesis said, then shuffled his way to the exit door. 

Lucka shifted to her seat when she noticed the General had done eating. She asked, “Say, General, which one would crash me first, the Red Leather or the Study Group, if they found out I go to a bookstore with Genesis?” 

The General smirked as if the idea was humoring him. He said, “Both.” 


	6. The Turks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you like to listen to music while reading, start from this chapter, I’ve embedded a soundtrack link on top of the section. It’ll direct you to my Spotify playlist. The soundtrack name referred to the song title. I hope your theater of mind grows more vivid while listening to them. Enjoy :)!

[Turk's Theme](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=dm1pk6KxS_G9nJsuZv9MXA)

Lucka had read all the terms on the paper for the second time. Thus far, they were _okay_ and reasonable. There was no nasty infliction or detrimental clause threaten her being. It’s just a standard working agreement under normal circumstances. They provided free housing, an apartment with the other Turks comrades on the upper plate. It’s secluded from any civilian nearby, located on the west of Shinra Headquarter (opposite from the SOLDIER residence at the Eastside). 

The salary was big, she noted. But she wondered if the money would be worth enough for the shady job she should accomplish. No, it’d never be. She likely could handle covers, investigation, and all. But for the darker side? Manipulating, threatening, covering Shinra’s dark secrets, and the worst was killing people just for a living? They filled their bank accounts by taking advantage of other people’s existence. The Turks’ jobs were far more horrible than SOLDIER’s. And soon, she’d become one of them. 

Lucka pondered. She learned to defend herself in her whole life; fighting was her forefront of existence. Yet, killing would never be her preference. While there was a considerable divergence, she killed because she needed to, not under anyone’s _order_ . Now she was in another world, with new _occurrences_ , yet she still had unsolved problems left behind on Earth. Would she survive this way of life? 

“After you finish signing everything, I need you to give me some background story for your new identity to establish a life in the city. It’s better to put the facts and some tweaks if needed. I’ll give back your card wallet along with the new one later. The administration should pass Mayor Domino, so it will take several hours to finish.” Tseng’s voice broke her reverie. 

Lucka nodded and signed all the papers, then she placed them in front of him. Tseng put his own sign and Shinra stamps on the documents. He stored them inside a brown envelope and shoved it into his table drawer. After that, he moved his laptop position closer to him and said, “Let’s begin. Do you have any educational background?”

“I was homeschooled, and I’m currently attending a private college, majoring in Fine Art in my first year.” 

Tseng nodded, he typed fastly on the keyboard. “What’s your parent’s name?”

“Laszclo Circe and Crataeis Circe.”

“And their occupation?” he continued.

Lucka didn’t answer right away. “They're entrepreneurs, but they both died anyway so you could fill whatever you want. It doesn’t really matter, right?” she said dully, though there was a hint of bitterness tainted her tone. 

Tseng stopped at his work. He looked a little bit surprised, though he didn’t show any empathy on his face. “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

She just waved her hand dismissively. “Nah, it’s been a lifetime ago. Go on.”

Tseng Nodded and asked, “Do you have any siblings? Or representative perhaps.”

“No siblings, but I have a cousin that took care of me. It’s Ryuu Hara.” God. Ryuu, how was he doing now that she suddenly vanished? Did he finally manage to meet _her_? He must be confused and worried about her disappearance. Once she finished with all this stuff, she must request the General to unsummoned her. 

“What’s his occupation?”

“He is an Internist,” she said and paused. “Will you fake his death?”

Tseng glanced from his monitor. “Yes. When people checked on you, at least they have a bit of information. If we leave too many blank pages, it’ll only raise suspicion.” 

“Understood,” she said.

Tseng nodded. “Very well, That’s for now. We’ll meet our Director, Veld, to have some interviews. And tomorrow we’ll head to the Church. Is there anything you want to know?” 

Lucka averted her eyes as she let her brain work. She was okay with the regulation, and all, the work hour was acceptable. Then she studied him for another second. It wasn’t a big deal but asking would never hurt. So she asked, “For the uniform. Could I wear a skirt instead of pants? It’ll make my flow movement easier.” 

Tseng quirked his eyebrows at her. His silence only lasted a while. Perhaps he noticed her fighting outfit today and said, “Sure, if that’s your preference, I’ll provide it for you. Is there anything else?”

“What should I say to Veld?” she muttered while her thumb folded the hem of her skirt back and forth relentlessly.

“The things you should say.” He only smirked and escorted Lucka to the Director’s office. 

* * *

[Turk's Theme](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=dm1pk6KxS_G9nJsuZv9MXA)

The day kept rolling, the sky turned into a shade of orangey color, and Lucka sat with her back straight on her seat like she never did. Face to face with Veld was a whole new level of hazardous engagement than dealing with Tseng’s deception. His still and crisp demeanor made a distinguished kind of intimidation. If the General had to be seen wanting to spare people, but in fact, he tried to straightly kill them, then Veld seemed to frighten them first. Yet, he actually only toyed around. Once they messed up, then it was _game over_. Not a lot of people could quickly turn the table, especially against the Turks. Lucka was proven to have a low chance with Tseng. Would she be in one piece at the time she left the Director’s office? 

However, how heavy the air around them was, on the other side, Lucka should keep up her mask. It was moderately helping to maintain her front to brace her equanimity. So, she blinked there, pulled out her nerve, and waited for him to throw the knives. 

“Miss Circe, I’d heard from Tseng,” he said, and emphasized his next words as his cold gaze locked into her, “and about your _story_.” Lucka nodded, then she glanced up at Tseng that stood by the window. Veld continued, “Under these unique circumstances, the company will provide any requirement for you. As long as you well cooperate,” he said, moving his gauntlet hand to intertwined loosely with his normal hand on the table. 

“Sir, of course, I don’t have any intention against the company. Despite my _specific_ intelligence would both help or otherwise,” she said with an almost robotic tone. Was she more anxious than she thought? 

Veld chuckled as some fascination sparks his dark eyes. “I believe. In other means, we’ll maintain secrecy. You should be aware you won’t have any liberty as much as you desire. We’ll know any kind of decievement, and presumably, you won’t like to hear the penalty.” 

Her lips twitched, her forehead furrowed to bring on a serious face. “Transparency is not a natural term for the Turks. Yet, I don’t have any luxuries to spare against the operative. So yeah, we come to an agreement, shall we? I’d behave nicely as long as the Materia and I stay safe under the Turks supervision.” She eyed him intensely, her voice lowered an octave as she continued, “No one will lay a hand on us except General Sephiroth. Especially the Science Department.” By the end of her sentence, she let out a breath that she unconsciously held. 

Veld rested his back on the chair. His stoic face didn’t betray any hesitancy. “Very well. We assured you it won’t happen. Besides, you’ll make a good addition to our Department.” He paused, eyeing her with a pensive look. He said, “There will be probation, and before you can jump into any real mission, we want to know what you’re capable of.” 

Lucka mask slightly fell, she hadn’t had any idea what he was referring to, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t like it as her grip on her crumpled skirt tightened. “Which means?” 

Tseng said in turns, “I’d saw you bring the weapon, but we never know how good you’re in real combat. At least, we want to have a grasp of your ability level. More so, it’ll make it easier to put you on the most suitable mission in the future.” He clarified with a monotonous tone and casually stared at her as if he’d just explained how to mix color from primary color as her teacher did, rather than describe a secret agent mission that firmly had the possibility of killing people. 

“In other words, a skill test in combat, and basic stealth such as cover identity,” Veld said.

Lucka’s eyebrows furrow deepened. She glanced up at Tseng, who still stood like a rock. Her voice cracked a little when she said, “It’s reasonable, but you never mentioned this before. And I didn’t find it in the papers.” 

“I didn’t, but it’s clearly written in the regulations, hadn’t you read all of them?” Tseng’s tone was neutral. It made her torn. Was he telling the truth? Was it her who wasn’t careful enough? She’d read them twice, and as far as she remembered, none above had been mentioned. She should read them more. Was he trying to mess with her brain? 

“Why didn’t you tell me first?!” she said with a frail voice, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. 

Tseng’s eyes glimmered. He said, “It’s already hard persuading you to join. I just made things easier.”

“God, you trapped me completely.” Lucka narrowed her eyes with vigor, raising her chin a little in a challenging way as she said, “and if I want to skip the test?” 

“Then we should have a better judgment to visit the Church. The skill test is a precondition to introduce you officially to the General Affairs Department,” Tseng said with unblinking eyes, his composure as perfect as ever. 

Lucka was nearly on edge. She, once again, couldn’t stand a chance to win this game of mind. Lucka clenched her fingers into a ball and drew a deep breath while that fraction of anger started coiling inside her chest again. She didn’t have any power to oppose, yet she couldn’t unsummoned herself. That was the problem that led to all of this mess. Actually, If she was stubborn enough, she could wait until the bond wore off by itself, but it’d waste too much time. She needed to know the answer soon. So she said between her tightened jaw, “Fine. I’ll take the test.” 

Veld smiled and inclined his head to satisfaction. “Excellent. Tseng will arrange the place and time. I hope you do well with the test. Now you’re dismissed.” 

Lucka gave a rigid nod, then Tseng escorted her to exit the Director’s office. They were back in the auditing room. She exaggeratedly let out a tired sigh and scanned the area while they walked to the entrance door. From the first time she stepped her feet on the floor until now, there was no other Turks around. Probably they’re off for a mission. Even so, she wasn’t too eager to meet them anytime soon. She pushed aside the thought and stared at Tseng with vexation that still lingered. “Well, would you tell me any clue about the test?” 

“It’s a surprise, my welcoming gift for you,” he said with a smirk. 

She almost snapped, protesting in awe. “God, just don’t kill me too soon.” 

Tseng snorted and was about to turn the doorknob when it bursts open. Luka nearly yelped. She was too surprised by the sudden movement, but she wasn’t the only one who looked startled. The red spikey hair that stood in the threshold and his bald friend stared at her with wide eyes. 

“Reno,” Tseng said with a firm scolding note. His dark eyebrows bend in an annoyed frown. 

Reno quickly recovered from his shock, his eyes with no shame slid up and down on her. “Who is this Boss? She’s lookin’ from the north, her hair covered in snow,” he said with a sly smirk, tilting his head in curiosity. 

Tseng sighed and shook his head. “Reno, Rude, this is Lucka. Lucka, this is Reno and Rude.”

Lucka put on a stiff smile and offered her hand to Reno. “Lucka.”

Reno shook her hand and inclined at her hand then to her face. “Whoa, guessin’ it’ll be cold, but you’re pretty hot.” 

Lucka frowned and released his hands, a half-smile curled in the corner of her lips. The guy was an asshole just like in the game, it seemed. “Watch out, dude, don’t let me burn ya’.” Lucka shifted her eyes from him and offered a nod to Rude. 

Reno opened his mouth, but Tseng quickly cut before he could come with any retorts. “You can give an impression of yourself later. We still have a business to do.” Tseng shifted to push Reno out of the way and said, “Lucka.” He motioned for her to follow him to the elevator. 

“Catch you next time Lucky, don’t melt too soon.” Reno smirked and raised his hand, pointing at her playfully. 

She looked over her shoulder as they passed them, her eyes squinted in glee, and a smirk spread on her lips. “Nah, I’m the ice queen.” 

* * *

The night had fallen, all the administration was done at the time the office hours ended. Tseng had given Lucka a PHS along with her card wallet, the new ID, and stuff plus prepaid salary. Tseng ecorted to where they’d live together (that sounds so wrong, but it was the fact anyway). They went through the secret passage to the apartment building. And at the point she stepped out from the car, she almost gaped at the view. It was so much more significant—though the construction wasn’t too high—than where the General resided. 

She was told the apartment was built exclusively for the Turks, and the two Bosses lived on the peak. The feeling of being watched and sleeping on the same roof with them somehow made her ill. Although she didn’t have any option, she’d already signed the contract as a Turk, and she was no longer the General’s captive anymore. And even if he allowed her, sleeping over at his house wouldn’t even make any sense. 

They entered the lobby, and it _was_ splendid. The yellow spotlight made the whole space look warm and intimate in a way. The walls were painted in deep grey, the dark brown oak furniture complimented the overall interior. Some empty space was filled with a vast indoor plant, and a Bauhaus-kinda painting hung by the end of the hall. She nodded her admiration and followed Tseng that made a way to the elevator. 

They’d arrived on the eleventh floor, which seemed to be her house. The hallway was wide, and there were only two large double doors with a number 111 and 112. They walked past the first door. She guessed it must be resided by her neighbor—or her future comrades. 

Tseng tapped the keycard on the reader by the door until it made a clicking sound. He turned the knob, led her in, and placed it on the wall’s electrical reader. In second, the darkroom became blinding bright. The interior was luxurious in a modern minimalist way, but since Lucka was all about the baroque-rococo geek, it looked too modest for her liking. Perhaps she’d do some decoration project, partially about the paint and indoor plants, if she really was about to live here—for no one knew for how long. 

“This Is where you will live from now on. If you need something or any urgent needs, you can call me through the intercom,” Tseng said and smirked, “or you can visit my room upstairs in 202.” 

If she didn’t know any better about his feelings for Aerith, she must have thought he was flirting with her. He knew she didn’t want to deal with him anytime soon. Still, he teased her like that. She was still mad at him for fooling her and wanted to retort, but Instead, she said, “Thanks, Sir. I’ll let you know.” 

“Goodnight, have a good sleep. Tomorrow will be a special day,”—he still wore his smirk, if only it widened and made her face twitched with resentment—“I’ll pick you up at eight.” 

“Good night Tseng.” And by that, he left her alone in the foreign room.

* * *

It started again. The sleep-deprived ruined her new nice sleeping circle after Lucka built it up with bloody effort. 

She hated anything unpredictable, but unfortunately, her whole joking-life always shoved her into the opposite side. Meanwhile, today, anything that Tseng would throw at her, she must be well prepared. She stood, did some stretching, and began a pilates warm-up. 

Lucka spent a whole hour for having a simple breakfast and did her hygiene. She barely finished combing her hair when a shrill of doorbell made her halt. Hurriedly wore her boots, she rushed to the door. 

“Shall we?” Tseng greeted her with a morning fresh-looking face, despite the vicious glister in his eyes that made her want to smack his shoulder. 

“Yes, sir.” With that, they went to the Headquarters.

* * *

[Turk's Theme](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=dm1pk6KxS_G9nJsuZv9MXA)

“Do you want to warm up first?” Tseng said when they entered the training room on the B4 below ground, under the General Affairs Auditing office. Lucka swept through her eyes. The space was extensive, with high sturdy steel walls surrounding the area and a concrete floor supporting the foot. Her eyes stopped beside the operative controls desk and found all of the weapons laid in a neat line. 

“No need, I’m good,” she said.

“Okay. We’ll start with the shooting test first.” Tseng pushed a button. With a creaky sound, the target appeared at the end of the rooms. 

Lucka moved to take her guns (they were the standard black Glock handgun). She checked their magazine, all set. She walked to the shooting line, guns in both of her hands. But she didn’t move for a few seconds. Instead, she glanced over her shoulder, staring at him. 

He arched one of his eyebrows in question. “You can start.” 

“Give me the moving one. I can’t waste your time.” She smirked. 

Tseng returned the smirk. “I like the confidence.” He hit another button and the target moved. 

Lucka raised her hands. She concentrated on rhythmically turns her right and left hand. 

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Ashes came from the muzzle’s mouth by the heated gun. She’d finished shooting, and Tseng moved closer to the target, taking a look. Lucka had shot each of them with two bullets, and they were hit the heart and lung. 

Tseng turned and gave her a content face. “Very well.” He walked to stand in front of her two feet away and said with a glimmering eye, “I presume your main weapon is the katana, correct?” he said and inclined his head to the swords. “I will call your sparring partner.” 

Lucka vaguely nodded while he fished out his PHS from his trouser pocket. He dialed a number and talked to the person on the other line. “You can go down now…..yes…. Thank You.” 

Lucka made a motion to the table, replacing her guns with her swords. She unveiled them one by one from their sheath. She held them both by the hilt, feeling the familiar, reassuring weight in her experienced hands. The katanas, she named them Ophelia sisters, became her most trusted friends ever. They were made specifically for her by Katana’s regular length, but the blade was lighter and thinner, just like Wakizashi. 

She swung them, testing the flexibility of her wrist. Then, a slam from the training room door made her body turn entirely. And by that, she nearly stumbled to find out who was entering the room.

“You must be bloody insane, Tseng!” She was too shocked until she slipped and yelled out a swearing against her Boss. Her mouth gaped, she shot an evil glare at him.

It was the very flesh of Zack Fair.

“I believe you like the surprise.” 

“Hi, Lucka.” Zack gave her a stiff smile, scratching the back of his neck, showing a little bit of awkwardness. 

“No, I’m not doing this.” Luck twisted her body in a sharp turn, stomp her feet in a fast and forceful thud against the floor and put down her katanas with a loud clang. How cruel Tseng made Zack her opponent? The idea of her slashing the Katana against his swords just made her sick. She couldn’t. She’d take everyone but Zack. 

“In every mission, unpredictable things happen, whether you like it or not. You should _face it_ and make the best out of it, right?” Tseng walked calmly to her side. His words stung to her very bones.

She snapped her head at him, _damn you, Tseng_.

Lucka turned to face Zack again. She stared at him with her eyeballs wavered in fear and anger. 

“I just followed the order.” Offered Zack as he apologetically raised his shoulders, his lips lifted up into a nervous half-smile. 

“Another free Turks mostly using guns with long-range combat. It’s just fair to have Zack in short-range combat. Besides, he is a 2nd class SOLDIER. He’s not as deadly as the 1st, yet he’s stronger than the 3rd,” said Tseng calmly.

Lucka was about to object again, but the training room door exploded open for the second time. 

“We aren’t late for the show, are we?” The owner of the sound was Genesis. He admitted himself to the room, followed by Angeal and the General. 

What Lucka wanted to do was just smash her head to the table. Hard. But instead, she snapped at him as she turned her head pointedly. The motion made her hair sprayed to her cheeks. “Why the hell all of you’re here?” 

“Angeal said the puppy had a duel with you. And I assume it must be thrilling,” Genesis said with no trace of guilt in his voice. It just made her vexation grow deeper. 

“Sorry for that, didn’t intend to spill anything,” Angeal said with an awkward smile.

“Hey, you know, Sephiroth is more than excited to watch.” Genesis made a motion with his hand towards the General while a broad smile stuck on his lips. She was pretty sure he was the one who provoked them. 

“Sure,” General replied flatly, though his eyes sparkled with joy when they were met with hers. 

“Shall we start? We don’t have all day.” Tseng picked up one of her Katana and extended it by the hilt towards her. 

She clenched her teeth. She glanced at the Katana and then met Tseng’s cold and firm gaze as he let her read the unspoken words that he passed; _It was an order_. She wasn’t the free spirit fighter anymore. They’d made her one of Shinra’s lapdog. She inhaled a long deep breath and took a steady grip at the hilt. 

“‘Course, sir.” She joined Zack in the middle of the room with Ophelia both in her hands. If she should do this, then she would, and better make it fast. Her grip tightened when she lunged forward, while her ear welcomed the crisp sound of a clashing blade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wakizashi: A sword shorter than Katana


	7. The Answer

[Let the Battles Begin!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=dm1pk6KxS_G9nJsuZv9MXA)

Lucka swung her right sword. It clashed and made a sparks of fire when meeting with Zack’s sword. She turned her left sword to the opening of his side. But he was fast. He dodged it in time before she could strike him. She whirled again from beneath him, the tip dangerously nearly cut his jaw. By the movement, she looked hesitant for a second and almost halted, seeing that he took the opportunity to blow a strike. Lucka barely kept out his blade with both of her swords from her face. As no chance to stand his SOLDIER power enhance, she stepped back and flipped around her body halfway. She gave him half her front, smacked the back of his neck with both of her sword’s hilt, then kicked his back. Zack let out a surprised grunt as he nearly stumbled down. Lucka took the time to draw back, making a safe stance. Her breath wavered, her eyes enlarged with adrenaline. 

“She’s holding back,” Sephiroth said calmly. His eyes followed their motion.

Angeal gave him a sidelong glance. Puzzled, he said, “Why is she holding back? 

“It’s clear right, it's Zack. Don’t you remember when we’re at the Cafeteria? The girl has something for him,” Genesis replied with a flat tone, “just like she's afraid to chop him.” 

Angeal frowned. “It won’t happen. Zack is skillful.” 

“Well, it’s an emotional feeling. Not to speak of, you can’t have it in battle.” Genesis watched them in thoughtful expression when their swords engaged again. 

Zack was thrusting from her right, she dug her head and dodged it with her right sword, just before she could stand in her height, he blew again at her. She poorly managed to hold the attack, so she kicked his stomach. Zack grunted. But, he kept his footing still. He struck down his sword from above and met with both of her blades. She pushed his sword upward, made a half circle outwards their body. Lucka turned around along the motion, she parted the swords to thrust, but Zack was faster. In a flash, he shoved forward with a force that she couldn’t bear and sent her right sword flying away across the room. 

“Tchk,” Lucka grunted as she now only held her left sword. Zack smirked as he assumed she’d thrust him from the left, but instead, she opposed his right side, making him surprised by the following direction. Lucka took the chance. She pulled his hand that held the sword hilt, made him stumble forward, and make Zack groaned when her knee landed hard on his stomach. 

“Ughh-Shiiiiiiit!” Zack gritted his teeth. He stepped back briefly and lunged to once again close their gap. She still held her sword in the left hand, bringing it from the right direction like before. Their swords clashed again and again. Lucka wanted to make this quick, but Zack was tough. 

“Interesting, she can use her left hand only as well as her right hand.” Angeal nodded and spared Sephiroth a glance. His voice filled with pure delight. 

“Yes, she is. But it’s not stable enough,” Sephiroth replied nonchalantly. His eyes didn’t leave them even for a second.

“Oh, then you can teach her, right?” Genesis smirk widened. Sephiroth only hummed in reply. 

Zack kicked her right leg, she stumbled down. Lucka was more than capable of dodging the blow coming over. Even so, she let him thrust forward and sent her last sword flying away. Lucka breathed hard as she turned her body towards Tseng and gave him a shrug. 

Tseng shook his head in disapproval. “You didn’t put in all of your efforts.” 

“He’s way stronger than me, sir.” Lucka reasoned and shuffled to gather her katana. 

“You will be easily killed if you’re hesitant.” Genesis stared at her, his voice tinted with a scolding tone. A deep frown on his eyebrows as he acted like a swordsman coach. 

“Zack won’t kill me.” She nearly snapped at him, her right hand that held the sword’s hilt tightened. 

Genesis tilted his head at her response. Something cunning flashed in his eyes. He stared at Tseng as if asking something. Tseng’s eyebrows twitched, he sighed as he shook his head, yet his hand raised dismissively. Lucka caught the scene, she didn’t know what the gesture meant, but she didn’t like it. 

“Then you will fight until the last drop of your blood if your opponent intends to kill you, right?” Genesis stepped closer a few feet away from her, and his right hands were glowing bright red as his rapier made its appearance. 

Lucka’s eyes widened. Her pale face was even paler now. She muttered, “You must be kidding me.”

“Well? You should’ve checked yourself,” he said and lunged forward as fast as a hurricane.

Lucka was so shocked by his abrupt attack, she shielded herself with both of her swords, but the blow was too intense. Genesis wasn’t joking at all, and he put all of his energy into it. She flew away across the room and landed on her knee. Her eyes widened, Zack was strong, but Genesis was way more powerful. Lucka was an ordinary human. She couldn’t stand a chance against his superhuman power. She’d realized she couldn’t overcome him, so she had to find another way to buy time. 

She was about to think about her tactic, but Genesis was already in front of her. _Damn, and he was faster_. It seemed Lucka knew there was no room to be hesitant anymore. Genesis was capable of hurting her. So she pulled out all of the energy she could muster and brought both of her swords against him. Genesis smirked. He was pleased she was serious now.

“Good, keep the spirit up,” Genesis said with smugness in his eyes. He twisted the blade with ease, freeing his swords from her. Lucka frown deepened as she gritted her teeth. She barely could dodge his thrust that happened a second after their blade parted away. 

Genesis swung his blade from left to right. It forced her to lower her head. By that, she took his unshielded stomach, shoving her shoulder with enough force on it. At the same time, her left sword pushed away his blades that hover at her head. Lucka didn’t waste a second until he recovered. She attacked again, spun on her left heel, and jumped to land with her right foot on his chest. She was basically stomping on him as she put the weight on him. Genesis was shocked, yet she hadn’t finished. She shifted the direction of her right foot, making it an excellent grounding to crush up his jaw with her left knee, hard. There’s a loud crack coming from his bone as Genesis escaped a sharp groan of pain.

Lucka heard Zack gasping, and Angeal was swearing. She bent down, landed on her knee as Genesis was sent a few feet away from his last spot. 

“Damn! It must sting! Glad it wasn’t me.” Zack brought up both of his hands on his head exasperatedly. Nonetheless, it was clear he also sounded excited. 

“Now we can see, her ability of hand-in-hand is also remarkable.” Tseng didn’t bother to hide his satisfaction in his tone. Perhaps he also felt proud to find decent recruitment. Then he glanced at Sephiroth. “What do you think, General?” 

Sephiroth stared at him briefly and back to them. His eyes flashed in fascination. “It’s a big advantage. As she realized she can’t win over Genesis by swords, she took every opening to give him physical damage.” 

Genesis stood. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He let out a bitter chuckle after spitting out blood from his mouth. “That’s a good start.” 

Lucka smirked. “Happy to know you’re excited.” She was on her feet. In the time she lunged forward, Genesis had already set his stance. Once again, their swords clashed. Lucka struck down and up, altering both her right and left hands like she was dancing. Genesis dodged effortlessly every strike. Once he saw the opening, he threw away her left sword. Lucka eyes narrowed. He lurched another blow. Lucka dodge in time. As their gap narrowed, she grabbed a handful of his hair, pushed him down, and brought her left knee to his stomach. While Genesis gasped in pain, Lucka jumped back to make a good gap between them. She took the time to breathe, though it wasn’t long because Genesis came right after her. But unfortunately, she wasn’t prepared. The intense blow made her fly and roll with her back landed harshly on the floor. 

Her eyes were wide open. The pain pierced her spine with a burning sensation that made the back of her eyes turn blank white. Her sword escaped from her hand. In a beat, Genesis was already looming over her, his sword tip dangerously touching her throat. He tilted his head in a cocky way. “My victory?” 

Lucka eyebrow furrowed deeply, her chest moved up and down by the ragged breath. “Overconfident will destroy you.” She streaked his right leg until he stumbled backward on his feet. The brief pause was enough for her to raise up and pull his hand that grip on the hilt. She twisted them to the back of his body as she threw away the swords, then tugged his right arm across his left shoulder, back to his neck. The girl spun their body and locked him on the ground, the left part of her body seizing him down. She pinned him there like half-hugging. Genesis cried when she yanked his hand tighter. 

“Is this acceptable?” she said between a hefty breath, her head snapped to where her Boss stood. 

“Very good.” Tseng nodded in approval with a pleasing smile. 

Lucka let go of Genesis. She rolled on her back and lay beside him, panting. Genesis got to a sitting position. He watched her closely. Her hair was messy, the locks were tapered on the side of her face by sweat, and dots of perspiration swayed across her forehead. Her eyes were wide open as if the endorphin still ran inside her blood. His eyes fixed on hers and a smirk on his lips. “You’re ambidextral in swords, with the guns too, I guess? And you grappled me. Are you trained to annihilate people?” 

Lucka looked amused as she put on a weak smile. “Exactly.” 

Genesis raised his eyebrows, but she ignored him and laid there for another moment before Zack made a small run towards them. He offered his hand to her. A hearty grin brightened his face. “That’s pretty cool.” she took his hand and let him help her stood. 

She shook her head in an almost timid way. “Have lunch together?” Lucka tilted her head towards the door and casually looked at everyone in the room. 

“Sure.” Zack grinned. 

She gave a tiny smile at him in turns, gathered her swords, and put them inside their sheath. Tseng was already at her side by the time she finished tidying up her weapons. He offered her a bottle of water, her eyes delighted, and she mumbled thanks to him. 

Tseng inclined his head to her weapons. “Let them be, I’ll store them in the weapon room, and you can pick them later,” said Tseng, giving her an appraisal look, “you’re doing well today. Tomorrow we will go to take you undercover and doing a Materia handling afterward.” 

She looked like didn’t care about the undercover test. She was more attracted by the mention of the Materia. Her voice raised an octave, seeming a bit too excited. “Materia handling? Just like inserting them too in my weapon?”

“Yes, partially. We’ll modify your katana for the installment,” said Tseng with a reassuring nod. 

Lucka nodded back in return. “Cool,” she said and paused as if she remembered something important. “When would we go to the Church?”

Tseng smirked. “We will leave after lunch.” 

Lucka said nothing, her expression most betrayed anything, she put back a blank mask. Although it seems she was relieved and thrilled at the same time. _Finally._

* * *

[Final Fantasy VII Main Theme](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=dm1pk6KxS_G9nJsuZv9MXA)

The five of them, except Tseng, made their appearance in the Cafeteria inside the Recreational Facility. They gathered in the donut table shape with Lucka sitting between Angeal and Genesis, whereas the General and Zack in front of them. Gratefully, the area wasn’t packed yet with Shinra employees, which made them talk to each other more comfortably. 

When another conversation died down (earlier Genesis protested to Angeal about the plant that caused a bug in his room), Zack munched his bread absently on the corner of Lucka’s eyes. It seemed he took the time to study her for a while. Perhaps, he searched for the right words to say. 

And eventually, he said to her, “Hey Lucka, May I ask you? Earlier I heard you talked to Tseng about the Church.”

Lucka’s face twitched as she became alarmed. “Why do you ask?”

Zack put on a sheepish smile and shrugged. “Well, I just want to know. I never heard of the Church in the slum.”

Lucka didn’t give her answers right away. She studied him with a cautious look, then read through to meet everyone’s gaze. Then, she said, “Uh-huh, it’s alright, go ahead, Zack.” 

He scratched the back of his neck, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. “Why do you need to go to the Church? Are you a religious person?” Zack paused, probably he thought it sounded offensive, he hurriedly added with a hint of panic in his tone. “Don’t get me wrong, you know, like do you want to pray or something? Because it’s kinda unusual here.”

Lucka nearly laughed at his choice of words, yet she couldn’t restrain a smile. His question would be obnoxious in other circumstances, mainly if they were on Earth. But it appeared the line of religious belief was blurry in Gaia. “Hardly Zack. I want to have an answer.”

Zack’s reaction was funny. He seemed too puzzled by her answer. His mouth gaped, and one of his brows raised up insidiously. “What answer? Like some prophecy revelation?” 

“How she can do time traveling,” the General said in a monotonous tone. Perhaps, he’d use the same bearing when talking to a banker employee to turn down credit card overtures.

Zack’s mouth gaped wider, his eyes rounding bigger. “You—what?!” Zack noticed everyone was silent. The air between them suddenly became heavy. “Does everyone know this?” There was no answer. But it was also an answer. He realized the General was serious with his words. He snapped his head to Angeal and shrieked, “Angeal, why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Well, It’s a big secret of her presence. I don’t think we can tell everyone. It’s only us who know this,” Angeal said, shrugging, “and now you.” 

Zack snorted. “Thanks ‘geal.” 

Genesis drew her attention, his voice a little bit lower as he murmured closely beside her. Though she knew, everyone still could hear him because of their enhanced hearing, “Heh, since we’re in this particular conversation, and Tseng’s not around. Who will meet you at the Church?” 

Lucka frowned. She took another second to figure out which information she could say and which couldn’t. She’d decided and said, “Sorry, I can’t tell you. She’s highly classified, but… Zack will meet her later.”

Zack blinked in astonishment. “Her? So she’s a girl. How do you know I’ll meet her?” 

“The future told me,” Lucka said with a shrugged. 

“What are you, really? A Sybil?” Zack’s mouth gawked as he tried his best to register the turn of events. 

Angeal overlooked Zack. He found something was more exciting and asked her, “What to do with her meeting with the puppy?” 

Lucka stared sideways at Angeal with thoughtfulness in her eyes. “They will be together, sort of.” 

Zack was basically exclaimed in disbelief. The General that sat beside him covered his ears and frowned with annoyance. “Zack.” He firmly scolded him in a biting tone. 

He ignored him. His eyes twinkled as he leaned in closer to Lucka across the table. “Reaalllyyyyy?! I can’t wait to meet this girl!”

She was mentally imagining a tail waving on his back. 

Angeal shook his head and sighed. “Zack, your focus.” 

The corner of her lips pursed into a half-smile. She was happy to see Zack all excited like that, but on the other hand, she became solemn by a grim thought in her mind with the memory of the game. _They will be together, here and hereafter._

* * *

[Aerith's Theme](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=qfGfJv4VT-2Kvq6sWpfUgw)

lucka was, at last, made it to the Church. All the price and her sacrifice of freedom was for meeting this flower girl to have the answer. Her restless finger tweaked a loose yarn on her skirt’s hem. How would she face her? The lovely and warm-hearted Aerith, how did she look? She mustered all her will power, grounding for her emotional feelings, kept it safe, far away in the column of her lung. So she’d be more careful as she drew in the oxygen to keep her mind clear, keeping her consciousness on the surface. Prevented her from drowning by sadness, by despair that threatened to fall, forming into sorrow tears. 

She could do this. She should. 

She pushed the Church’s high and heavy double door slowly until it opened altogether, welcoming the three of them into another realm. The view hit her eyes. And her breath hitched. A slamming wave of boundless emotion overwhelmed her. The Church was way more beautiful in reality—the crumbling boulder, messy aisle with many gravel spreading everywhere, the flower beds in the center of the chapel, the delicate fresh fragrance, tamed her soul. Lucka’s eyes gleamed by how the sunlight shone through the hole on the ceilings and the way it battered the whole space. It was just breathtaking. 

Her gaze finally settled at the figures with her back on them that tending the yellow flowers. 

She was dressed in a white sundress, as white as a feather. Her silky hair shining by the light danced on them, her velvety skin glowing like milky sand under the sun. Lucka didn’t realize she was already standing right in front of her until the girl’s body froze. 

Aerith stood and turned. The girl was shocked by the look she gave her. Lucka noticed she was younger than her, about three or four years apart. She was pretty like an angel. Her auburn bangs framed her delicate face, her eyes—oh, the eyes were the most beautiful eye colors she’d seen. As vast as a meadow, the greenish green made her feel safe by the shady calmness on there. She could forever stay with them, she decided.

“Hello, who are you?” Aerith tilted her head, her delicate eyebrows crooked in confusion while her eyes glazed with curiosity, yet her voice sounded a bit wary. 

Her eyes flickered as she finally had the rooting back. She cleared her throat. “I’m Lucka.” 

Aerith raised her eyebrows. “Hi, Lucka, and who’s your friend over there?” Aerith politely gestured to the man behind her. 

Lucka guessed the girl had already known him. She must at least have seen the Hero somewhere. Yet, it seemed she wanted to ensure her own presumption. She averted her body slightly when the two other men approached them. “He’s General Sephiroth.” 

Aerith didn’t bother covering her surprise and amazement. She nearly chirped from the confirmation. “Sephiroth—The Sephiroth?”

Lucka put on a small smile. “Yeah, that Sephiroth.” 

Aerith nodded slowly and still observed him intently. The General only nodded at her in return. Lucka could see the girl was blushing at the motion. 

Aerith finally looked her again in the eyes. “Is there something I could help?” Aerith shifted her gaze one by one into them. Her eyes grew more alert when they were resting on Tseng as she said, “Am—am I in trouble?” Her voice cracked when she stammered. 

Lucka shook her head, trying to give her reassurance with her small smile. “No, not all. We’re here because we need your help. About the planet.” By the time she mentioned the last words, it’d turned into whispers. Although it was no use, Sephiroth could hear her, and Tseng already knew the truth.

Aerith’s eyes widened. “What about the planet?”

“I... know you can hear her voice,” she said slowly. 

Aerith shook her head in sharp motion, her bangs sprayed across her cheeks. “No, I can’t. What do you mean?” 

Lucka eyed her with deep intensity, her voice toned down than before. “The voice of the planet, you can hear them, right? Because you’re the last one.” 

Aerith said nothing as she glanced at the Turk. Her eyes flickered; she clearly terrified. Yet, Tseng still stood like stone with an unreadable expression. His only clue was he gave the Cetra a nod. 

Lucka continued, her voice cracked a little. “I’m not from this world. The General summoned me,” she said as Aerith listened in mute—she seemed shaken by her pronounced trembled lips. “I came from Earth, another planet. He summoned me through a grey Materia after he defeated the dragon on Modeoheim. The creature turned out to be my legendary ancestor in my world. We see the connection, but we don’t know why he’s the one that found the Materia and why I’m here. I guess the planet wanted to say something.” 

Aerith gave her a flabbergasted look after she finished. The girl stepped back, clapped her hand in front of her chest in a tight knot, and took a better look at Lucka. She inhaled a deep breath with a slow nod. 

“So it’s you…” Aerith trailed off, eying her. She swallowed with a trembling voice. “I heard some new words from the planet. Though It’s kind of random, and I don’t know the meaning because I can’t hear them clearly.” She shook her head and looked at her toe with a sluggish shoulder. 

Lucka held her breath, her eyes fluttered in suspense, she muttered, “What she’d said?” 

Aerith frowned deeply, trying to remember. Though she tilted her head in confusion, “It’s something like... girl... light... save... son..?” 

Lucka was struck. It was like she helplessly received a hundred bolts from Zeus. Her nerve scattered, her stomach twisted over and over. The wicked feeling rose from her toe, creeping up to her face until she shivered from the coldness. She was a girl—absolutely—and she knew what the light meant was; _Lucka_. The light, the whiteness, the bright shine. It was the meaning of her name and her physical appearance attributes. 

She inhaled a sharp breath. She didn’t have any power to hide her wavering voice. “Son? Whose son? Every one is the son of their parents.” 

Aerith shook her head regretfully, her eyes downcast, she bit her lower lips. “I’m sorry, I don’t know.” 

In the corner of her eyes, the General shifted. Lucka wheeled her heels and stared at him, there, she clearly saw, as their eyes met. She almost stifled. The beautiful green sphere, cold and stoic eyes as if they would devour her whole existence. She never really looked at them like this before; like she could sink deeply into them, slipped into an empty vessel. They made her want to imprison herself forever, became his real _captive._ They made her breath lurched out of her lungs. As the line between consciousness and faint collided together, the green depth value suddenly made the old darkness embrace her. The catastrophic that lurked into her mind and soul crushed her emotionally and mentally. It was the zenith from the abyss of despair. She was so stunned. All was blurred, no Church, no Aerith, and Tseng. It was only the two of them. Lucka had settled. It was him all along; the light saved the son. 

_The son of Calamity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if Genesis brings his rapier on his back like Angeal or not. So just to make things simple, I decided he also can summon his sword like Sephiroth. CMIIW


	8. The Gift of The Goddess

[Little bit - Lykke Li](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=dm1pk6KxS_G9nJsuZv9MXA)

She stood still in the corner of the 2nd-floor lobby when she’d returned to the Headquarter. After the tremendous event today, the combat and the Church (that particular unbelievable answer she finally could have). Lucka was glad she could breathe freely for a moment, at least. She pushed aside the thought before her head would snap. They could wait later when she was alone and settled in a healthy mind—she hoped. 

It was fifteen minutes early before the end of the office hours, so the scope still relatively quiet and empty. Lucka had decided to visit downtown with Genesis—as she thought she deserved the break—and patiently waited for him there. 

She was straightly facing the elevator door on the farthest end. When it made a ‘ding’ sound, she expected seeing Genesis come out alone, unless he decided to bring someone to join. He’d already changed into casual clothes. A black tee wrapped around his toned body, topped with a deep burgundy jacket that passed his thigh with the hoodie, and almost covered his face entirely. Her eyes slid down and caught his dark skinny jeans that ripped on the knee. A pair of black combat boots complemented his slender legs and made the image he had a taller height. Genesis looked like a model—to be honest—cool and stylish. No wonder he had a lot of fans. And behind him, the General strolling still in his usual uniform. 

“So, are you tagging along?” Lucka raised her eyebrows by a moment they stopped right in front of her. 

“No, just bumping into each other. Sephiroth wants to leave early,” Genesis answered on the General behalf and added, “And, it’s not an easy task dragging him out from his lavish brooding nest.” 

General only hummed and steered himself into another direction, dismissively waving his hand at them. “Have fun.” 

“Bye,” she said. 

Genesis grabbed her shoulder and brought her outside the building. A white Gaian sports car (that looked like a Porsche) was waiting in the VIP parking lot. She slid herself into the passenger seat after Genesis opened the door for her. 

It’d been a short ride. In a few minutes, they’d already arrived at LOVELESS Avenue. The square wasn’t packed yet. Along the road, some merchants prepared to open the food stalls. Lucka took a good time glancing around the lively town ambiance. The city wasn’t too different from her town on Earth but just with some cyberpunk touch here and there.

“Let’s have dinner first, shall we?” Genesis said with a grin, “what do you want to eat?” 

Lucka took a moment to respond. There wasn’t any particular food she wanted to eat at the time. But, since she’d mentioned Ryuu’s name in the interview yesterday, he stayed at the forefront of her mind until now. “Any Japa— I mean, Wutaian food will do.” 

“Hmm, I know the best one around here. You will love it,” Genesis said with a smug tone of his. He led her into an alleyway from the nearer end of the square. They were welcomed continuously by the lining of numerous restaurants and cafes from many particular contingents across Gaia. It seemed Genesis caught her earlier slip. Thus, he hadn’t let the conversation down and bluntly asked, “What was that before? The thing you want to mention?” 

Her eyebrows furrow, she nonchalantly replied, “Umm Japanese. It’s basically a city that has the same culture as Wutai.” 

Genesis nodded with compassion, his Mako eyes glowing below the dusky light of the streets. They stop in front of the Wutaian Restaurant. Genesis chose the spot deep inside the building, to the more private area. Probably to avoid any prying paparazzi and fans that might come around. He handed her one of the menus. Lucka chose to eat ramen, while Genesis ordered a curry beef cutlet. They told the waitress and waited for the food. 

Genesis resumed their conversation. “Japanese? Interesting,” he said, “do you have any idea why two different planets had one singular culture?” 

She wanted to retort; _Because basically, the games were from Japan._ But Lucka bit back her tongue and said, “Perhaps the God and the Goddess were currently into Orientalism when they create the universes? Possibly Minerva likes sushi that much.” 

Genesis chuckled softly, but his eyes narrowed a little. “There aren’t a lot of people who know Minerva. But since you’re a special someone, I’m not that surprised.” 

“I know, right, because the Goddess is fairly exclusive. Despite LOVELESS being well known, people don’t entirely believe in the Goddess herself,” she said, “they only enjoy the entertainment, not the worshipping activity. Let alone to establish a long-term commitment to know her.” 

He nodded. “The thing is, people not implementing it in a religious way and practical belief. Not such a form in lifestyle. In our modern society, the figure of domination was no longer in the shape of deities. Money and power overthrew them.” 

Lucka put on a reflective look. _He_ was actually working and took a role in the world’s succession dominancy company. And it tore her. Yet, she sympathized with the irony. Although not intended to retort at him, she still said, “Not to mention some people turned into a puppet. brainwashed by many false promises by worldly means from the authority.”

He paused for a few seconds. “Lucka, that’s rude. It’s part of modernization. That’s how our world works nowadays,” he said in a bitter tone, yet his posture still relaxed as ever. She couldn’t tell if he got offended, or he was excellent at managing his temper now. 

Lucka batted her eyes slowly when she peeked at him, her lips pursed down. “Sorry, just my opinion.” She drew a long breath, leaning into her seat to take a better look at him. “But, it’s good to know you still believe in Minerva. About the riddle, the lost act. You have your theory, don’t you? Regarding the gift of the Goddess.” 

Genesis let in the silence hung between them before answering. He studied her intensely. “Yes, I have my theory. So, do you like LOVELESS by any means? You seemed to have depth on it. And how do you know the book?” 

“Of course I do. I love art. I majored in Fine Art, and we learned LOVELESS,” she said, lying innocently. “It’s enthralling. Despite you quoting the lines to pick on me ruining the experience.” She playfully sneered at him. A smirk still plastered on her lips when she noticed their food had arrived and said thanks to the waitress. 

“Oh? I didn’t expect that.” He propped his chin, a broad smile on his face. “Don’t you feel honored that a gentleman like me is offering a poetic way of showing interest?” 

“No, if only you’re harder to turn down.” 

“Oh, I’m touched, sweetheart.” His smile widened as he watched her start eating her food.

* * *

[Nocturne no.2 in E flat, Op.9, no.2](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=JORJ7E-AQUiroGFu5OCiOw)

The bookstore had always been one of Genesis’s favorite places in the entire Midgar. Gratefully it was on LOVELESS Avenue, so he’d have easy access to do one-stop shopping in the town. Although the building itself wasn’t big, it had two stories. It was a hidden gem, a little sanctuary in the dull city. What such a Holy, a small piece of heaven the place was, just like an _elixir_. It’d revived his tired soul, busy days, and blurry war in the back of his mind. 

Whenever he went there, he’d do it discreetly. With no paparazzi and fans, the pure tranquility of being surrounded by books, the smell of the papers, low, hushed voice, and the quiet footsteps on the oak floor—they were just beyond enamored. 

The first floor was mostly selling new and best-seller books. The second floor had the rare second-handed collection of literature. After they’d satisfied themselves by checking on the latest books, Genesis led her upstairs. She followed him behind, walking shelf by shelf of old publications, her fingers ghostly trace the hardback’ bone as they passed. Their pace fell to rejoin each other. The aisle was too quiet even to draw a breath as no one there but them. Yet, it didn’t prevent her chatter. 

“What other subject do you read besides poetry?” she asked in a gentle voice, lower than she used to.

“I read almost everything, but currently I’m into psychology,” he said and took a glance at her.

“Psychology? To tame your temper down?” 

Genesis smirk. “Marginally,” he said, “and you?”

“Historical art, architectural, comic books, gardening… well, there’s a lot,” she said as she glanced up at him.

“Gardening? You’re just like Angeal. The bugs lovers.”

Lucka rolled her eyes. “Duh, we’re not into the bugs, but the plants, you know.” 

Genesis only sneered. 

Eventually, they arrived at the end corner of the room that displays various poetry works. Beside the shelve was hung a large window and an old piano (which he didn’t understand why the shop owner placed it there until now). Genesis caught the brief movement. Her slender and delightful finger pressed lightly on the key, testing a few notes of them. And in a beat, she already sat to play a piece.

The melody was a freedom rhythmic, forming in a melancholy mood to a greater extent. Bestowed with a depth of emotional feeling, he never heard anything sorrowfully beautiful like this. The slow-flowing sustained notes stimulated the unknown despair, twisting inside his chest, crushing his lung until it made him forget how to breathe. Her fingers danced in grandeur. Every move is a _poem_. 

His eyes leisurely trailing up from her hands and linger at her eyes. And oh. Oh, _Gaia_ , those eyes were telling a thousand words, perhaps the unspoken stories that were never being told through her mouth. The longing and aching haze, the heart-wrenching loneliness. It was the rawest emotion he’d seen from her. For the short encounter in the past few days, she almost always looked flat, but now? The nakedness of her expression was luring him in the way he couldn’t apprehend. He Paralyzed; her grace mesmerized him, trapping him into an endless glass wall, transparent yet easy to break. 

He even noticed how her hairs fall beneath the pale light from outside the window. It flows like a moon river. They made him want to sail his fingers there, caressed every pearly tangled strand until he drifted far away. The time was no longer relevant. As he found, her mere presence was an ethereal crime. 

“It’s Chopin,” she said, finishing the dramatic end and stopping within a low note. “Nocturne No.2 is my favorite.” She faced him. Her mask was back. There was no trace of a single vulnerability on her air. 

The actual moment had been short, but it sank deeply into his subconsciousness, which coaxed him into the archaic obscurity. As the spell broke, he’d witnessed an epitome from _the gift of the Goddess_.

* * *

Lucka noticed that Genesis had been solemn by the time they headed to her house. He insisted on taking her home because it’s Midgar, after all _,_ and he was the one who asked her to go out. The night hadn’t been tired yet. As she stared out from the car window, there were no stars. Only a bizarre brightness of the city’s light mixed with green Mako fume beneath the highway. 

“Thanks for showing me around. I have a lot of fun,” she said with a little smile when they stepped out of the car while Genesis handed her a paper bag with some books inside.

“There’s still so much to explore.” He nodded with a thoughtful gaze. His finger casually ran to unveil his locks. In a flash, the tips of his earring catch the faint light.

“Sure, I’d like to,” she said with a shrugged. Her eyes followed down how Genesis’s hair fell back in grace. 

“So, the next one would be a date?” The corner of his mouth curled into a flirty smile with that charm of his. Yet, she unaffected. 

“Still trying, huh?!” she said with a frown, shoving her hands to her suit’s pocket and kicking out gravel near her feet. “No promises.” 

He chuckled. “Go, you must be tired,”—he nudged Lucka’s shoulder playfully towards the entrance door direction—“see you tomorrow.” 

“Mm-hm, Night.” She walked closer to the building, and at the same time, the glass door slid automatically. She glanced back over her shoulder to find him still standing beside his car. Genesis’s eyes lingered into hers, with an unreadable expression, yet it had a depth that made her stomach roll. Why did he look at her like that? She hurriedly turned her head back while the door closed.

* * *

Lucka unexpectedly had been fast asleep during the night. She hadn’t had the chance to even think about the revealing answer in the Church. The physical tiredness and last night’s sleep-deprived took over all of her willpower. And gladly, she woke up with a fresh mind and body in the morning. In no time, she’d done her routine to get ready for work.

She was in the middle doing a loose high bun in her hair when the doorbell rang. She took a little run to welcome her guest, and it turned out to be someone that she hadn’t expected at all. 

“Good morning, I believe you’re Lucka? I’m Cissnei.” The auburn-haired girl greeted her with a professional smile.

Lucka replied with a small smile, her head tilted in curiosity. “Good morning, Cissnei. Can I help you?”

“Yes, Boss sent me to assist you with your cover mission.” 

“Tseng? Oh, okay. We leave now?” she asked tentatively. Lucka had assumed it’d be Tseng himself to escort her, but it seemed he had another plan.

Cissnei stared at her from head to toe, and her eyes narrowed as she gave a considerate look. “Hmmm, not in your uniform. Let’s go to my room. We can do something.” She stepped out and walked to the next door. 

Lucka eyebrows raised in delight. “Oh! So we’re a neighbor. Glad it’s you!” She was more than happy. Finally, she had a woman companion. Since her arrival, she’d been surrounded only by men. As a man was different from a woman, she’d need the _girl’s_ stuff. She couldn’t help being excited. 

She was trailing right behind her. When Cissnei opened the door, she couldn’t contain a smile. “Ya’ have a good taste,” she said truthfully, seeing the interior of her house that had a lot of personality stuff. 

“Where’s half of my salary worn out,” she said with a chuckle. Cissnei led her to her bedroom and straightly entered the walk-in closet room. 

Her eyes stared openly. Cissnei got a lot of stuff there. There was a bunch of clothes, bags, shoes, everything. She wondered, was half of them a costume for her covers or just her collection? she couldn’t say. 

“So, what’s the mission?” She waved her hand and glanced around in excitement. 

“I’ll explain it on the way. Now, let me work on you,” she said with a sly smirk and dragged Lucka towards her vanity.

* * *

Lucka wore civilian clothes, setting up her cover identity as a wildlife photographer, with a terracotta shirt, cream cargo pants, and a pair of combat boots. She wore a brown wide fedora hat that shields her face from the bright sun on her head. Her disguise looked highly convincing, completed with a camera and the installed Tele lens that hung on her neck. 

She was also wearing a straight-haired wig. It was a new thing for her, so she felt uncomfortable at first. The color was black (Cissnei said her white hair was easily drawing attention, that’s why she needed a wig). It was supposed to match the mascara Cissnei had put on her eyelash. When she saw herself in the mirror, it was like seeing a whole different person. Cissnei also dressed up, her outfit style was more into an earthy safari look, and she wore a blonde wig. She cladded in a button-up short-sleeve shirt, with a matching color with her shorts, a pair of combat boots, and a hat in a paler color from hers. 

They were waiting in the car (the car! It was the Gaian style of Volkswagen safari) in Midgar’s outer deserted area. Cissnei had briefed her about the mission. What Lucka grasped from her explanation was, they’d spy on by gathering photo evidence from the convoy of Shinra intelligence; brought Shelke Rui to Midgar. By the mention of her name, Lucka went extremely silent. 

She knew who the girl was, and by acknowledging, it didn’t help anything. She felt so sick as if it forcefully tore apart her morality. But she couldn’t help her. She wouldn’t intervene something she couldn’t take responsibility for. Therefore, like a floppy dog, she obediently followed the order from her supervisor. 

“You know, this order originally came from Veld, alight forward to Tseng. The mission isn’t the President’s order. That’s why you assigned this cover, to avoid suspicious from some Shinra own patrol that will be passing by.” Cissnei said, using her binoculars to observe the convoy that just came across the land. They’d parked the car within a moderate distance from them. 

Lucka was confused. She asked, “What? Then what kind of mission is this? Are you guys distrusting the President?” 

Cissnei grimaced by her question. “Something happened. Though I don’t know what it is. But, the Turks were like a family. And a family trusts each other.” Cissnei looked at her. She showed a grim expression. “We don’t trust people outside the Turks.” 

Lucka gave a vague nod. She was about to reply when a loud and rapid sound of gunfire rang in the air. They snapped their heads to the source. Both of the woman’s eyes widened with shock. 

“The hell was that?” Lucka glanced at Cissnei in the time the girl had stepped out of the car and ran a few feet away ahead. She followed right behind. Cissnei used her binoculars to have a better look at the target while Lucka observed through her camera Tele lense. 

There was an ambush on the convoy. The girls were watching from afar. By the massive violence she just witnessed, Lucka finally recognized who the assailants were and how by the look from their uniform could make her nauseous. That was right. How could she forget such an important thing? She almost missed it. The game was never telling when the actual event would occur. They’d migrate Shelke to _Deepground._

Cissnei removed the binoculars, her eyes narrowed sharply, and her jaw clenched tight when she faced her. “Veld suspicion was right,” she said, her voice grew urgent, “stay here. I should back them up.”

“What?! No way. Are you making me a watchdog? It looks pretty bad. I want to help!”

“No, I’m prohibited. You’ll violate the order. Focus on completing your mission.” She jogged away from her.

“Seriously?! Our comrades are in danger!” Lucka didn’t have any forethought before she said to her, “aren’t they from Deepground?” she pointed at the battle direction. 

Cissnei glared behind her shoulder. “How do you—?” Then she stopped herself as she finally made a quick decision. “later. You owe me one. We’d charge. ‘cmon!” She took the driver seat, Lucka followed shortly, and they drove to the battlefield. 

Just then, Lucka reflected, was it a wise choice to reveal the future information? Could it give her any trouble later? 

Or, even the worst, would she mess up the timeline?

She didn’t know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an illustration at the bookstore. Click [here](https://id.pinterest.com/pin/776378423257201760?nic_v2=1a1kLv08Z/) if you want to take a look :)


	9. Awaken

[Retreat! Retreat!-65daysofstatic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=dm1pk6KxS_G9nJsuZv9MXA)

There was a burst of adrenaline pulsing in Lucka’s blood. It was a real battlefield, just like whenever _they_ attacked her and Ryuu. The distinct aura of intended murder was evident in the air. These SOLDIERS were no kidding to assassinate them all. They were unimaginably strong, while her team didn’t have their superhuman power. It sounded impossible to defeat them, but they’d instantly die if they didn’t fight hard enough. It was ‘killing first before getting killed’ mode applied to her. 

Her eyes were roaming wildly between the thick smoke from the bullet flying everywhere. A pile of dead infantrymen scattered on the ground, and a pool of blood seeped into the dry soil while their body vanished to the lifestream one by one. Her right hand was busy dodging every bullet from the SOLDIER rifles, while her left didn’t miss a beat shooting at every opening she had. 

“Why are you here?!” Tseng called right behind her, their backs almost touching each other. 

“She knows who they are!” Cissnei shouted from their right, running towards them while she swung on her shuriken to the SOLDIER nearby. And far behind, Lucka caught a fast movement of another Turk. She had a short blonder hair and looked like Elenas—but a little older—and remained preoccupied. 

“Later, Tseng!” Lucka added and parted herself from the party to get closer to the center of the fight. Shelke was there. If now was her chance to _also_ save her, then she should use the time wisely. 

Lucka rushed into the chaos. She almost reached the child when suddenly a flashing flare from a bullet caught the corner of her eyes. Before it could hit her, she stepped aside. Lucka grunted, as one of the women SOLDIER that fired at her started a new battle. 

She aimed the gun at her opponent’s chest and shot two times. But unfortunately, she’d missed it. The SOLDIER was fast like a bolt, though she didn’t waste the chance to use her close-range combat skill against her. Lucka finally could unarm her. They pressed and struck each other with a fierce turn. Saw another opening, Lucka sprinted and trusted her heart with the Katana right away. Her eyes followed the motion of the lifeless body when it fell to the ground. A lot of blood spilled everywhere. Her dangling locks swung right and left when she shook her head to overcome the uneasiness on her stomach. It was always hard to kill somebody.

She inhaled a deep breath, a smell of mixed tangy, iron scent of blood, and throttling smoke filling her lungs— _the reek taste of death._ The rank-air brought her back from the briefly distracted mind. There wasn’t enough time and clearly no time for grieving. Then, she immediately ran back to her track and spotted two SOLDIERS was dragging Shelke towards the clearing area. 

She had halfway reached them when her ear crashed by a blaring sound from a Chopper that parting the wind. Her eyes widened in panic. No, no way, not yet! Lucka picked up the speed. She was racing with destiny. Every leap she took, her blood ran cold. Both of her blades were slashing every SOLDIER in the way. They couldn’t take her, not right in front of her eyes like this! Lucka should win. She’d be damned if she couldn’t save her. 

“SHELKE! SHELKE! SHELKE RUI!” she screamed, her voice cracked, her throat burning and her chest pushing out all of her rattled breath madly. 

But it was too late. All happened in a flash. They’d entered the Chopper, and it’d already flown away. The last thing engraved in her sights was the child’s teary eyes, with enormous terror that stabbed her mind and soul deeply. 

* * *

Lucka and the fellow Turks finally made it to the Headquarter. Tseng had straightly escorted them to the infirmary. No one was seriously injured, just some cuts here and there, but they perfectly stayed in one piece. Lucka sat on one of the beds in the room. She observed the nurse treating the wound on her arm. The nurse was gentle with her, but she couldn’t stop wincing when she cleaned her open flesh. She concluded watching her wasn’t doing any good. Hence she took a look at her Boss across the room. Tseng was currently being treated, while the others were already left. They were busy now. She knew the Turks would have a lot of things to do after the ambush.

 _The damn ambush_. And Lucka miserable failure. She closed her eyes, the child’s image haunting her. The pain from her clenching knuckles seized off her trembled body. _No, calm yourself_. Shelke would stay alive. She still had a future, though the fate she’d face and the torture she’d endure must be incredibly painful. Later, she’d think about this again, just not now. She had another thing in hand that needed her full attention. 

Lucka was controlling her breath when she hardly heard the nurse calling on her. She offered her a warm smile and gave some care advice, then she left. By the time Lucka finished being treated, Tseng motioned her to follow him. They were headed into one of the empty hallways outside the infirmary. 

“Please make a report of an earlier event, including your information on Deepground. And make sure it’s well secured.” Tseng ordered her with a level tone, his eyes locked into her, yet he sounded too strained. 

“This is highly confidential information, sir. Even the Turks didn’t know it,” she said and eyed him cautiously, “what will the Turks do with it?” 

“Nothing until all the evidence _proved_ true,” said Tseng, glancing all-over her.

Lucka narrowed her eyes, figuring the double meaning behind his words. She asked, “Pardon? What proved true, exactly?”

“It’s obvious, doesn’t it?” He tilted his head. His slanted eyes became smaller when he squinted them. 

Lucka blinked. “Is it about the Deepground, or about you trusting _me_ alongside all of my intelligence?” 

Tseng smirked. “Both.”

Lucka shook her head. “Just don’t be too surprised when my words really happen in the future.”

“I’ll prepare myself.” Tseng paused. His expression grew thoughtful. “And about your mission today, you’re being helpful, despite the fact you’d disobeyed the order.” 

Lucka shot him an incredulous glower, her lips pursed into a straight line as her jaw tightened. “If you must know Tseng, I know what I did is the exact thing you did in the past,” she said, moving closer to him and whispering, “how did you choose to save the life of SOLDIER on the ship rather than to secure the company secret.” 

Tseng’s clearly taken aback. By the look on his face, he must have determined that no one knew this except him and Veld. “How do you know that?!” 

Lucka stepped back. She stared at him sharply. “The vision remembered? And I have chosen my team life over the evidence you seek. But, if I give you the report of Deepground, I thought it’ll be paid off. What do you think, sir?” 

Tseng shook his head, his eyes shut. “You should be more careful. I let you pass this time.” 

Lucka gave him a half-smirk and nodded slowly. “Roger.”

“And about the lesson on your magic reserve, I should reschedule it for Monday. Considering we all will be pretty occupied with the current issue.” 

Lucka couldn’t hide the disappointment when her face fell, showing a sign from her earlier smirk that faded away. She sighed. “Understood.”

Tseng frowned, his eyes averted to the view outside of the window, he made that contemplative look again. “I know we shouldn’t waste any time. Your physical ability was great, but magic is substantial in combat,” he said, and staring at her again, “the General could teach you on that.” 

Lucka’s mouth gaped slightly. She was torn between hopeful and hesitant at the notion. “Would he be willing to teach me?” 

Tseng tilted his head. “Well, we should check it.” Tseng drew his phone and dialed a number, not too long the other line greeted him. He said, “General, I hate to bother, but I have a favor to ask… It’s about my subordinate… It’s Lucka, yes…. Would you like to teach her on magic reserve?” Tseng glimpsed at her. “Yes… sure, I’ll send her over. Thank you.”

Tseng put on a content smile. “He’s agreed. He said he’s free this evening. You may go to his house.” 

Lucka raised her eyebrows. Despite who her teacher would be, she was excited she could finally have the opportunity to learn the magic soon. “Tseng, thank you!” 

“Just don’t make him burn you. And for your weapon, we also will work on them.” He smirked and patted her shoulder, striding off. “You’re dismissed. Good job for today.” 

Lucka nodded at his back. She was about to follow him when her phone vibrated a few times. She trawled out her phone from the back pocket’s pants and unlocked the screen. 

_[General Sephiroth]_

_[Meet me in the 2nd Lobby at 6 pm._ _[02.13]]_

Lucka text back immediately, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

It was right at 6 pm by the end of the office hours. After helping the Turks clean up the mess and work halfway on the Deepground information, Lucka waited as the General ordered her to meet him in the 2nd Lobby. People had swarmed everywhere. The elevator was busy open and shut in turns. She finally spotted him out from one of the elevators and followed by the auburn-haired man in his distinctive red SOLDIER uniform coat. They didn’t see her, so she walked quickly to greet them. 

“General Sephiroth!” she said, nearly chirped. 

General turned facing her, his eyebrows raised in question. “Could I help you miss?” 

Genesis moved closer as he blatantly stared at her. “Guess, who’s this hot chick hitting on Sephiroth.” 

Lucka glared at him and stared back at the General while removing her fedora hat. “It’s me, Lucka. I haven’t had the time to change from my earlier mission. Things were pretty hectic.” She finished with a shrug. 

“You look so different,” he said.

“You nailed this kind of style, you know,” Genesis smirked, giving her another rollover glance. 

“Of course, I’m,” she replied absently, then turned her full attention to the General. “We’re off?” 

“Huh? Where are you two going?” Genesis asked out of curiosity. 

“My house,” came the dry reply from the General. 

Genesis narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “What are you planning to do, in the name of Friday night, alone in your house?”

Lucka smirked at him. She answered with wicked eyes and said with a suggestive tone, “Doing something _private_.” 

Genesis’s eyes widened, “So that’s why you don’t want to have a date with me!” Genesis snapped his head towards the General, his voice filled with pure resentfulness. “I hadn’t thought my best friend would stab me in the back.” 

The General responded with a sharp, lower tone as his jaw stiffened. “Keep your fantasy to yourself, Genesis.” He shifted to glare at Lucka. “Don’t make me change my mind.” 

Lucka blinked with false innocence. “I didn’t lie, General. It’ll be a private lesson, right?” 

The General turned apart. He tilted his head, giving her a hint to follow him as he started walking away. 

“Wait! I can’t leave the two of you alone,” Genesis called.

Lucka caught up and stared up at the General to ask silently. But he only hummed in response, seemingly didn’t really care. So she said, “Well, ya’ can join.” Lucka glanced at Genesis from her shoulder.

Genesis raised one of his eyebrows, his lips curled into a mischievous smirk at the same time his pace rejoined them. “Hmmm, like a threesome? Not my style, though, but I believe I could still enjoy it.”

The bridge of her nose crumpled at Genesis’ dirty jokes. She smacked his shoulder and quoted the General words, yet she put a faint smirk. “Keep your fantasy to yourself.” 

* * *

Lucka sat on one of the General’s couches at his rooftop, with Genesis reclined right beside her and the black wig inside her fedora hat placed between them (it’s already nighttime. Lucka just couldn’t wear it anymore). They were waiting for the General to change to more comfortable clothes and prepare the Materia for her. One of his hands was resting casually on the backseat behind her head. She frowned at the gesture, but she said nothing in turns. 

“Don’t you feel cold?” Genesis tilted his head toward her, turning away from the beautiful sight of Midgar city night beneath them. A soft breeze moved the tip of his smooth-looking hair. By their relatively close proximity, the wind brought a faint, delicate fragrance of his perfume mixed with his musk. 

“If only I didn’t have a pretty hot companion,” she said. 

What Lucka thought was Genesis nearly choked, and his expression became pensive. Lucka was, in fact, only teasing. She never teased him back. But didn’t know why somehow she was in the mood now. Although she didn’t think if the man was deemed _otherwise_. Was she saying it because she was unconsciously attracted to his musk? Or was it because the sentimental city light messed her hormone? Or both? She wasn’t entirely sure. With no intention of being near to give a serious remark, yet whoever heard it’d be misunderstood. She immediately regretted what she’d said carelessly. 

“Are you hitting me up now?” Genesis shifted. He inclined his head as he closed the gap between them. 

_It was too close_. His eyes searching into hers, the scrutiny of them made Lucka nerve fluttered. It was just like the last time he took her home. Her frown deepened, but her face betrayed nothing. 

“I’m joking,” Lucka mumbled.

“Joking…” Genesis repeated slowly—Lucka swore she could clearly hear his voice become huskier like he was close to purring. A sharp punch tattered her stomach. Her lips twitched, she drew a short breath to her sudden empty lungs—He didn’t miss it. His eyes flickered briefly to them before back again to her eyes. He continued, “Do you think all the things I said to you were also joking?”

Lucka froze. She wasn’t ready for anything like this being thrown right at her face. She wasn’t Gaian, and any futile relationship—especially romance—would complicate everything. Was Genesis serious all this time? 

“I feel bad for interrupting, but I don’t have all night.” 

Lucka turned her head quickly to the source of the voice (that almost sounds dull). The General had already changed into a pair of long sleeve cotton black clothes, and one of his hands clutched on a medium-sized carton box. Lucka shot him a gratitude look, which was only responded by one of his arched eyebrows. She said, “Yes, let’s start.” Lucka raised at her feet and dared to glance at Genesis; his expression was already smooth back. 

The General put down the box on the coffee table before them, then he grabbed the bright green one. “This is ice, but too bad, I don’t have Materia except the mastered one.”

“Shows up already, huh?” Genesis slyly remarked. 

Lucka ignored him and got closer to look at the Materia. “By other means, are you telling me I’ll need more energy to activate it?” 

The General handed it to her and led her into the clearer area of the rooftop. “Partially. We still didn’t know your mana will straightly come from yourself, or from mine.” He said, staring right into her eyes. 

Lucka nodded. That was true. She was here because, basically, her existence depended on her summoner. She tightened her grasp on the orb. “Okay… so, how does it work?” 

“Concentrate, you may even better close your eyes at first,”—she closed her eyes as he suggested—“feel it, the power that tries speaking to you, and read the spell they’ve told you… “

Lucka couldn’t hear the rest of his words as soon as she closed her eyes. She was immersed in a sweet taste of energy, warm and pleasant tingling that coiled inside her chest. The strange feeling… yet, somehow she’d experienced it before. Deep down below her unconsciousness, but she didn’t know where and how. Her breath hitch as something cold seeped out from her body. She slowly opened her eyes and found a spark of ice coming from her fingertips. She peeped up to meet the General eyes. He gave her a content nod. 

“Good, now try to pull out deeper.” He grabbed one of her free hands and pointed it at the sky below them. “And pushed it out, slowly.” 

Lucka did what he ordered and barely realized Genesis had already joined them. She concentrated on pushing out the power from her body, then a burst of sparkling ice fell to the sky. Lucka closely chirped in joy when she saw it. A half gaped smile and eyes full of wonder delight her face. She looked back at the General. He also mirrored her small smile and almost looked _proud_. 

“You’re pretty good at magic, huh?” Genesis crossed his arms in front of his chest. He stood behind the General and displayed a thoughtful expression. “With a little bit of practice, you’ll do great in no time.” 

“Don’t exaggerate, Genesis.” Lucka shifted timidly in her stance. 

“Genesis right. Magic is a natural gift. Not everyone had the same mana force. Yours above decent,” the General said, “and it appears the mana is coming from yourself because I don’t feel any drawback from mine.” 

Lucka stared at him and nodded lamely. 

Genesis opened one of his bangles and drew his green orbs. “This is fire. Mine is special.” He extended his hand towards her.

“Genesis, don’t. It’s too soon. Her mana will drain easily.” The General object with a deep frown. 

“You’re worrying too much. Don’t act like her dad.” Genesis neglected him with annoyance. 

Lucka looked back and forth between the two of them. He waved his hand dismissively and flipped her wrist. Then, he replaced the orbs on her palm with his own Materia. 

She barely listened to the words from the orbs when she was the one being devoured by it instantly. It was far, way different from the ice Materia. She was overwhelmed by the power that slammed into her body. That tingling sensation again, it was more significant now. It was blooming and whirling like hurricanes inside her body. The endless energy ran in her blood, called her, awakened something buried in the darkest place of her soul. The longing, old hunger of prowess, fairly blind her senses. She raised both of her hands to the sky as the Materia slipped off from her finger, a massive typhoon of fire twirling with no end, striking the air of Midgar greenish horizon. Her body became warmed; her feet, her arms, and her hair was wrapped in flames. They were blaring like an angry gale, ready to wipe out everything passing by. 

“We should stop her,” the General called, his tone sharp.

“No, wait.” Genesis extended his hand to hold him in place, watching her closely in excitement. 

“Gaia, what the hell are you doing there?!” Both of the men snapped their heads to the source of an angry and shocked voice across the balcony. Angeal was basically running and jumped off from the barrier between their rooftop house. His eyes were wide open. He landed in a loud thud beside the two men. 

Lucka didn’t bother looking. She was busy being submerged into the destructive fire. Her fingertip twitched, and somehow the flames were glaring more intense while a wide area of the rooftop floor started burning. 

* * *

Sephiroth immediately noticed the situation had already gotten out of control. He snapped almost angrily at Genesis. “I told you.” He quickly cast ice and aimed at her. Lucka stepped out of his reach, and one of her hands pointing at him.

His eyes widened slightly. “Lucka, stop.” He caught the glimmering vehemence of her eyes, and it was _bright golden_. He was stunned. The dragon, their eyes were the same color. Sephiroth instantly could recognize a glimpse of familiar uneasiness taste. His heart was beating faster when he dodged a wind of fire that nearly touched his body. He threw a strong cast of ice to her. Shortly her body went rigid inside the block of the crystal frost. 

“Gaia, that was close!” Angeal’s palm tapped his temple.

Sephiroth sighed. His hands fell to his side. The three of them stared at each other for a long moment, then a loud crack from the glaze attracted their attention. 

“Oh, shit…” Genesis gapped. His eyes widened. The three men watched the ice melting, and the fire roamed again from her body—a thick whorl of smoke coming from the ice against the rising flames. Genesis quickly raised his hand to cast ice, Sephiroth joined him to thicken the frosty layer. They worked to extinguish her until she stopped burning, and her body soaked in water. The girl collapsed when the last flames died down. Sephiroth hurriedly caught and brought her inside the house. 

“That’s crazy.” Angeal pacing in the living room. Solemn frowns made his face stiffer. “Is she using a mastered Materia?”

Sephiroth came from the hallway, brought a pile of towels, and shortly wrapped them around her body. She was unconscious. Her eyes were tightly shut while he glanced at her then to Angeal in turns. He said, “Yes, it’s Genesis’s.”

Genesis ticked his tongue. He spared a thoughtful gaze at his friend. “But, it shouldn’t come out like that.” 

“It _wouldn’t_. It’s her, right?” Angeal agreed. “Sephiroth, who the hell had you brought to this world?” 

Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed. He stared at his friend with deep thought and drew a steady breath. “She’s the one that has the answer. Let’s wait until she wakes up.”

* * *

Lucka stirred, but her lid seemed to be glued down. She opened it slowly and drew a heavy breath along the way. Then, her eyes caught a silver strand from the man that was hovering over her. She squinted her eyes when she said, “General?” 

“Yes.” He straightened then sat on his grey armchairs.

“Oh, finally.” Genesis moved closer to her. He sat on the edge of the sofa near her leg. 

“How long since I’m gone?” Lucka muttered as she tried to sit. Angeal came from the kitchen and handed her a glass of hot chocolate. 

“Not too long, around fifteen minutes,” Angeal replied. He settled himself on the other armchair on her right side. 

She sipped her drink and sighed at the warmth from it. “Is everything all right?” Lucka scanned everyone in the room. 

“Except for the rooftop, yes,” Genesis smirked playfully. 

Lucka grimaced. “Sorry for that, General.” 

Sephiroth only waved his hand dismissively, but his eyes hardened, without beating around the bush, he said. “You said the magic among the men in your world no longer exists, yet you wielded one. How’s that possible?” 

Lucka frowned. Her expression was also torn, her hands on the glass tightened. “That’s true. How’s that even possible?” 

“You don’t have any idea? You can inherit it from your ancestor, perhaps.” Genesis offered. 

Lucka looked more troubled. Her voice sounded so weak when she said, “I don’t know. I’ve been cut off. I… I’m the last one.” 

The three of the men shared a glance. It seemed their hope to know her further had vanished because she didn’t know any better about her own bloodline. 

Sephiroth shifted in his seat. As he found a deadlock in the discussion, he decided to switch the conversation. “You should make the report. I’ll also inform Tseng about this.” 

Lucka blinked at the sudden business tone he used. “Sure.” 

“I’ll take you home,” he said, standing from the armchair and stormed to the hallway. 


	10. Drowning

[Chopin: 24 Preludes Op.28 No.15 in D Flat Major](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=dm1pk6KxS_G9nJsuZv9MXA)

Lucka was alone again inside her bedroom. She was lying on the bed for a little while. It was still eight in the evening, yet her body and—mostly—her mind was bloody tired. She stared at the ceiling blankly. One by one of the events clashed in front of her eyes. While she inhaled deeply, the clearness of air filled her lungs and felt the blood in her vein flowing slowly. Her heart ached. She whined. Her feet turned cold as if the warmth of her life was sucked up from above the head. 

Today was too much. The previous days also had drained Lucka's energy. Dealt with the Turks was like diving into a deep madness. The bullshit to follow the order and all. The Church, her failure to save Shelke, and the magic. 

_Zeus, what was that with my mana? Why do I even wield any magic in my body?_

Lucka was devastated, beyond tired with the whole situation. She just wanted to run, but she couldn't. _No_ , what she wanted the most was just to go back to Earth and hug Ryuu forever. 

_Ryuu, are you okay there? Eauriale didn't harm you, right? Did she know I'm here? Did she tell you where I am? Did she know all of this and had all the answers too? But she was evil, could we believe her at all?_

She cast a deep breath. The pulse on her temple throbbed, then she closed her eyes. The sight of the Church played again in the stage of her mind. The mighty interior, the sun, the flower, and Aerith. The girl was still alive. She was fine. 

Lucka reprimanded herself, clenching her knuckles hard. But the pain from her sunken nails on her palm didn't ease the pang on her chest. 

Aerith should be kept alive. She should save her and Zack. 

_The son._

Right, she should have saved the son. _Sephiroth_. How crazy did it sound, really? She must be cursed by The God and Goddess. She wasn't about changing destiny. The fate… it was cruel. But it was the way it should be. She couldn't mess the predestined. If it was turned in a different way, then Cloud… Avalanche… Shira… and Rufus, even everyone, would never change. 

The previous conversation with the General suddenly crashed her.

_"We can defy destiny. It's in our hands."_

_"Are you not afraid if you… let's say you already know about fate. But when you're trying to change it... the result isn't what you'd expected, even, it turned out to be worse?"_

_"Then it's for the best."_

NO. No way. 

Her body trembled. Her mind whirling into tangled wire, how could she save the General? He was superhuman, nearly becoming God himself. 

Her magic. She had it. Would she stand a chance against him? 

But his prowess was unimaginably powerful. Lucka was just a human, mundane, weak, far inferior to him, and helpless. _A nothing_. She even failed to save Shelke, she could have been stronger and faster, but she was _faulty._

The General was alright now. He was sane. But if she changed anything, how if he became worse? 

_"Then it's for the best."_

Lucka choked, her eyes shut tight, she whimpered. Her hand pressed hard on her heart. She couldn't fail Gaia. The planet with _everyone_ on it would perish. Then it'd be useless. She couldn't change anything. Just like when she only looked through at the Chopper that abducted Shelke, she couldn't help the child. 

_I was useless. Because of me, Shelke would suffer for a long time in Deepground._

She broke down.

Lucka saw the darkness. The blind black, they were wrapping from the back of her head, seizing her skull down, made it hurt so much. _Too much_. Her head spinning, her palm went slushy, and her forehead was sweating the size of a seed flower. The shadow kept grappling on her, running down to her chest. The knot suppressed her lungs. She gasped for air helplessly, her surroundings whirling painfully slowly. Too slow until it seemed she couldn't breathe right, suffocated. Her eyes flung open, she stared into blankness as her eyes burned into rainy tears. 

_It hurt—the pain._

**_IT HURTS_ ** _._

Lucka stood. She turned around with feral eyes. Her chest hurtled up and down as her breath became erratic. She darted to every corner, but she found nothing. Her hands tugged her scalp and ran down to rub her face roughly. While her heart was banging out of her ribs, her whimper squealed on her ears. 

She ran to the kitchen. There, yes, there. On the counter. The shining thing peeped out from the darkroom. The gleam lured her in. As if it told her, the line of her sanity on the tip of it. Just a strike, a simple line, that's fine even if it was shallow… that's fine... 

She grabbed the knife hilt. She inhaled and exhaled in despair, her eyes blurry with tears that didn't stop falling. Her hands trembled greatly. The blade's tip touched her skin. 

But she stopped. 

She couldn't. She shouldn't. Especially not here, not in this world. She'd find another way, like always, like how it turned in the end. Lucka flung the knife to the sink. It clattered and made a loud crashing sound. She grasped the edge of the counter, her eyes locked into that damn thing. Like it was teasing her, calling her with inviting evil whispers. 

She shut her eyes and shook her head firmly. She should go. _Now!_

Lucka ran back to her bedroom, snatching her purse and phone. She didn't look back. She just ran, down the building, outside the secluded area, and went into the civilian residence. Her feet wouldn't stop. They kept moving. Her lungs screamed for air, but she didn't budge. Her shaky haze tried to focus on her phone screen, following the straight direction. Then she rounded a corner, and when she finally stopped, she pushed the door with more force than necessary. She eyed the lining bottle of liquor and pointed at the red bottle, one that looked like Campari to the shopkeeper. She bought it and went back to her apartment. The bitter, the better. 

* * *

Sephiroth had already sent everyone off and enjoyed a little spare time of his Friday night, after the chaos at Lucka's magic reserve lesson earlier. He also had informed Tseng about his subordinate work on his rooftop. But he hadn't given him further details, because it could wait later. 

He reclined comfortably on the armchair inside his bedroom. There was a book on his lap and a glass of white wine in his hand. As he wanted to have a good break, he didn't read any heavy content. His tired mind had had enough. It was fiction. Sometimes he'd like to invest his time into a good novel of thriller-psychology or fantasy-adventure. Even so, he still read another genre, but romance. Because simply he couldn't relate to them so well. Or… poetry, he had more than he deserved since Genesis explicitly shoving LOVELESS into his face almost _every day_. 

He was about to flip another page when out of nowhere, something inside him tugged and wavered. Then, it broke into a numbing sensation. He furrowed at the feeling, it didn't hurt him, but it made him uneasy. He didn't know what it was, yet somehow it was also familiar. He'd felt it before, not long ago. But when? Where? 

His gut telling him something was off, he stared outside of the window. Suddenly, he remembered. He stood and checked on the Materia inside his nightstand drawer. The grey Materia was still in its shape. His fingers rounded the orb. His frown deepened when he noticed something was different. It should glow pale gold, yet there was nothing as the orb was dim. 

Sephiroth was confused. He was on his usual self. He was still powerful, his physical strength in its finest, and his mana was great. He didn't unsummon Lucka. She even couldn't unsummon herself. Or was it because she used her own mana and tiring herself off? _The bound._ It was gone. He tried to read the spell, but nothing happened. The orb was still dull—no sign it was activated. 

He knew this was so wrong. 

Sephiroth reached his PHS to dial her number. He called her a few times, but nothing. She didn't pick up the call. Then, he dialed another number. A rush of relief washed down and held his calmness altogether when the other lines connected.

"Tseng. Do you have a duplicate of Lucka's keycard house?" he said. 

Tseng hadn't answered right away. It took him a second longer to respond. _["Yes, I have it. Is something wrong, General?"]_

"I need to ensure something," he said. 

_["Alright. I'll wait in the lobby."]_

"Thanks." He didn't waste any time. Sephiroth wore his navy overcoat and went down to the parking area, taking his sedan out.

* * *

He was on the highway, his left hand rested on the wheels while his right hand was busy with his PHS. Sephiroth redialed her number more than four times in a row. But she still didn't pick up at all. The unsettled feeling almost pissed him off; he hated this. His mind automatically recalled the event a day ago in the Church. Lucka was starting to act _weirder_ back then. 

More so, after the girl in the Church told them what the planet had said. He still hadn't fully grasped what she'd said. _Save the son_. But whose son? Lucka was staring at him right away at that time, her face flooded with emotion he couldn't picture. It was just downright bizarre. He assumed Lucka had thought the son must be him. But he couldn't entirely believe it. Because it didn't make any sense. He was far more than challenging to be saved. Sephiroth didn't need the help. 

_"Doesn't mention I'm from the future too."_

_"The future."_

He frowned at the memories of their conversation. 

_"Are you not afraid if you… let's say you already know about fate. But when you're trying to change it... the result isn't what you'd expected, even, it turned out to be worse?"_

If Sephiroth connected them all, what kind of future would he face, that he needed to be saved? He didn't have any idea. 

Another memory rushed in his mind from the earlier event. Lucka had surprised them. She happened to be one of a rare natural magic wielder. Yet, she didn't know where the power came from. The fire she pulled out was intense, though the prowess not even a half from the dragons he'd killed. _And Gaia, those eyes_. They were bright golden when her magic activated. Who was she, actually? There was still too much mystery. Their encounter had transpired beyond what he'd imagine. It was more complicated than he thought. 

Sephiroth drove faster and arrived at the Turks' apartment soon. He parked his car and stormed to the lobby. Tseng was already waiting. His untied hair fell into his black silk pajama, and he exchanged a nod with Sephiroth when he saw him. Tseng escorted him to the elevator, and they stopped at the eleventh floor. 

Once they already stood on one of the doors on the floor, Sephiroth rang the bell. They waited, no answer, then he rang again and again for the fourth time. But there was still no answer. Sephiroth extended his hand and glanced at Tseng silently. The Turk handed the keycard and then watched him tap on the card reader until the door clicked open. Sephiroth entered the darkroom first and placed the keycard on the electrical port. Their soft footsteps echoed inside the house when the light in the living room and the hallway turned automatically. 

"Lucka?" Sephiroth called. Yet only stillness that welcomed them.

He walked to open one by one of the rooms in her house, but there was still no sign of her while the places he'd checked were still unfurnished. Then he stopped at the door by the end of the hallway. 

"Is it her bedroom?" he asked.

"Yes." Tseng nodded. 

Sephiroth knocked at the door three times. No answer. He knocked again, louder this time, but there was still no response. "Lucka, are you there?" 

Silent, it was too quiet. 

They exchanged looks. Sephiroth slowly turned the knob, and instantly they were embraced by the shadowy room. The only light came from the city light outside the window's full-glass wall, beside the king-sized bed in a white sheet. His enhanced eyes were immediately adapted to the lack of light. Then, he heard a sound of soft breath. He walked deeper into the spacious room, and there he saw a white-haired figure showing her back, laying in the center of the bed. The sight made him relieved if only made his confusion grow deeper.

"Lucka." 

No reply. Sephiroth stepped closer to the bed, his dark slippers tip brushing lightly at the foot of the mattress frame. "Lucka, are you okay?" He tried again, and she twitched. The slight movement made him realize what the girl was wearing. Or not wearing. She only dressed in her black underwear. The white blanket was messily wrapped around the part of her leg. He quickly averted his eyes. Tseng was standing beside him and also averted his gaze. Although he knew Tseng couldn't really see her as good as him, they exchanged an awkward glimpse at each other. 

"I'm in my room if you need me, General," Tseng said. Sephiroth nodded and murmured thanks in reply. Then, he left them alone. 

He glanced back at Lucka after hearing a clicked sound of the automatic lock from the entrance door. 

"Lucka, is there something wrong?" He tried for the third time, then she stirred. 

"Who?" she said with a gruff voice. 

"It's Sephiroth." 

Lucka rolled on her back, facing him. Sephiroth's eyes caught the way her stomach muscle moved, and her bust raised up when she inhaled a breath. It was moderately distracting as his eyes lingered more than a second longer there. Then, he darted up his eyes to her face when she opened her mouth.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her head tilted up as if to make a focus. 

From this range, his nostril could catch a strong smell coming from her. It was alcohol. She was drunk. He said, "You're gone." 

She frowned at him, seeming confused. "No, I'm not. I'm here." 

"I can't sense you." That was true, she was in front of him, but he felt nothing. It was just numb. The numbness was blocking him from her. 

Lucka said nothing at first. The heavy silence between them made him uncomfortable. At last, she said, "I don't know what you mean." She propped herself to a sitting position with one hand. Her lips twitched, and her eyebrow furrowed as if to endure pain, then with a soft sultry voice, she said, "But since you're here, why don't ya' stay the night?" 

Sephiroth blinked. He didn't know the _exact_ meaning of her words and why she used that kind of tone. He was being torn with the thought of whether she was drunk or seducing him. Or both. He took the silence to figure out what he wanted to say. In the end, he said, "No, I can't." 

"Why?" She tossed her hair behind her shoulder in a way that looked too natural, revealing a delight line of her neck down to her cleavage.

Sephiroth couldn't help glancing down and followed the motion. Was she actually seducing him now? 

"I'll just leave," he said, shaking his head and started turning away. 

"Wait!" Lucka grabbed his long hair to make him stop, and it must have looked really awkward. "Don't." She stared at him. 

Sephiroth almost held his breath when their eyes met. His feet rooted to the floor, he didn't move even an inch as they just exchanged a silent gaze. Both of them did nothing for another moment.

Eventually, Lucka gave in the staring contest and said, "If you don't want to have a sleepover, then stay a moment longer." Lucka released him and patted the surface beside her. 

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head to refuse to sit. It was better to maintain their space in this kind of inconvenient circumstance. He was under control, but she was not. Then he asked her straightly, "What happened to you?" 

"Why do you ask?" She blinked at him.

Because he was worried? No, he was annoyed. He didn't like the uneasy feeling since the bond was gone, and he felt numb. "The alcohol blocked us." 

Lucka only gave him a painfully slow nod. Her eyes were far away. She didn't answer for a long time. He couldn't do anything, so he only waited for her patiently, even though he doubted she was sober at this stage. When she peered up at him, those pale grey eyes became intense. They made him sense something weird in his stomach. Whatever it was that made her drunk, he thought it must have distressed her so much.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you know if I want to get drunk again," the girl murmured.

Sephiroth frowned. "You know, it's not the point." 

"I… don't know," she said. 

He blinked. "I have time. I'm listening." He offered.

Her eyes were searching into his. It appeared she was torn because she was trying to open her mouth several times but then only shut them again. She frowned and averted her gaze in the end.

"It's okay," he said with a softer tone. "If you can't tell me now, then I'll leave you to take a rest." 

Lucka nodded, her eyes still cast down. "Thank you, and sorry I'm bothering you." 

Sephiroth shook his head. "I'm leaving." He stared at her for a few seconds, then he left without waiting for Lucka to raise her head. Sephiroth walked out of her house with her keycard in hand. If something strange happened again in the future, he certainly would need it.

* * *

Lucka had been guilty. Getting drunk was currently the fastest and easiest way she could get, but the hangover also killed her. She patted her cheeks to break herself from her mind. She was autopiloting and just realized she'd stopped on her way from the kitchen to the bathroom. She'd already gulped down a gallon of water, but indeed she needed more than that. Her stomach was killing her. Yet, she should make a report for her Boss this morning. She sighed tiredly, forcing herself to continue getting ready. 

It hadn't taken her too long to finish her morning routine. Lucka stared at her closet as frowns made their way to her eyebrows. She hadn't had the time to buy any casual clothes. There was only the free company tee with a boring logo between her Turk uniforms. She should go downtown later, probably buy some robes and pajamas too. Her frown deepened while she wore the tee and the borrowed pants from Cissnei. That was true. She didn't wear any sleeping attire last night because she was too drunk to put anything on. Thus she'd woken up only in her underwear. _Wait_. Her hazy mind immediately recalled the blurry visions. 

She was sure she had a conversation with someone. Lucka combed her hair, watching her reflection on the mirror, and occasionally ran her finger between them. "Oh, shit," she mumbled the curse to herself. She remembered grabbing someone's hair. It was so smooth and soft like silk. Long and straight. They had a silver sheen under the faint light in her bedroom. _It was General Sephiroth_. 

But how could he get into her house? Suddenly whirling anxiety invaded her gut. Was she acting disrespectfully to him? Ryuu had always scolded her whenever she got drunk discreetly—and got caught (she was still underage by then). Besides, she'd act suggestive. Even, one time he said she'd tried having sex with him. The old men went _berserk._ He stopped talking to her for a month. Lucka let out a sigh as the memories made her grimaced. She took another glance at the mirror before she went to the entrance door. Now at least she looked fresh and presentable to meet her Boss. She should get some business done. 


	11. Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention. Ladon is pronounced LEI-d-n. In Greek Mythology, It has two shape versions, one is a serpent, and one is a dragon with a hundred head. I choose the latter for this story to vocalize his visual embodiment prowess :)

Tseng was a little bit surprised when someone rang his doorbell house on Saturday morning, and it turned out to be Lucka that showed up on his intercom screen. He let her in then led her straight to his kitchen. There was a warm and delicious smell roaming inside his house. He was in the middle of making breakfast, but it wasn’t a bad idea to have a meal companion while she was here. So he asked her, “Have you had breakfast?” 

Lucka shook her head. She casually leaned on the edge of the counter. “No, I haven’t. I come straight here after getting ready. And I don’t have time to do the grocery.” 

Tseng frowned. He eyed her feature. “I’ll make matcha. Your stomach must be awful.” Tseng pointed his head to one of the stools. “Wait there.” He commanded. 

Lucka didn’t move right away. She stared at him in confusion. “How do you know?”

Tseng gave her a sideways glance while he busy himself poured the matcha powder with hot water. Indeed, she hadn’t awakened yet when he got there. “General Sephiroth wanted to check on you. I got back to my room, then he informed me that you’re drunk.” 

Lucka’s face softened as a realization came to her. “Ah… I see. Sorry for the inconvenience, Tseng.” 

“It’s my responsibility to take care of my team,” he said, placing a cup of steaming hot matcha on the counter. Then he prepared two bowls of miso soup, grilled fish, and rice on the dining table. “Eat. You’ll get better.” 

Lucka nodded and brought her matcha to the table. She gave him a small smile while taking a seat across him. “Thank you.” Lucka sipped the tea and watched him for a moment. 

Tseng brought a spoonful of miso soup to his mouth, while he didn’t see Lucka start eating. He asked, “You don’t like the food?” 

Lucka shook her head. Her eyes somehow became warmer. “No, it’s not it. You just reminded me of my cousin. He’d also make me matcha whenever I got drunk and wakame miso soup for breakfast. Even seeing you in casual clothes like this just made me realize how you resemble him so much,”—she pointed to his black pajama— “he also has long black hair and dark brown eyes,” she said, “I just missed him.”

Tseng nodded. He remembered the first time they met. Was it because he resembled her cousin so much that she’d bowed at him? She’d mentioned her deceased parents. It seemed they must be very close to each other. Though, he couldn’t relate because he didn’t live with any relative himself. “Do you want to visit him anytime soon?” 

Luka’s eyes delighted. “Yes, this weekend perhaps, because I can’t go back during weekdays, right? There’s not enough time.” 

Tseng raised his eyebrows in curiosity. “What do you mean, not enough time?”

“Well, the time is warped, Tseng. It’s shorter there and longer here. The last time I’ve spent two days here, I’ve only gone for forty-eight minutes in my timeline.” 

Tseng stared at her with a knowing look. “Oh. Then you can only meet him briefly.”

Lucka nodded. The sparks in her eyes earlier were gradually fading. “Yes,” she said, “Itadakimasu.” She ate her food before adding, “I want to make a report about last night’s lesson on my mana.”

“Yes. The General already informed me,” he said, “you nearly burned down his rooftop, but he hasn’t given me the details yet. How did you do that?” 

Lucka stared at him uncomfortably. She drew a deep breath. “Genesis lent me his mastered fire Materia. I don’t know how it could happen, but somehow it triggered something within me. The General said I wield magic.” 

Tseng went silent with a pensive look. Did she mean that she was a natural wielder? “But, you said magic no longer exists in your world.” 

“True, that’s why it’s really troubled me. When I go back to Earth, I’ll ask someone about this. I hope she has the answer,” she said with a lower voice, her shoulder limp.

He nodded, then he thought about her words and said, “Did you get drunk because of it?” 

Lucka looked caught off guard. Perhaps she didn’t expect he’d be that sharp seeing into things that happened to her. “Partially, yes.” 

“Why does the General want to check on you? Is there something happening?” Tseng asked in an interrogating tone, although he didn’t intend to press on her. But since the General called him last night, he couldn’t shake off the thought from his mind. 

Lucka tilted her head as though she tried to dip into her memory. “Yes, but I can’t clearly remember the conversation. He said I was gone.” 

“You were gone?” Tseng raised one of his eyebrows, only becoming more confused by her answer. 

Lucka nodded, and her face became thoughtful. “Maybe it was the alcohol. Because we share some connection between us. It seems something happened with the bound.” 

Tseng studied her a second longer. If it was really the reason, then no wonder it’d bothered the General so much. He said calmly, “You should be more cautious next time.”

Lucka nodded. “Yes, sir.”

After they finished eating together, She helped him with the dishes and dismissed herself from his house. 

* * *

Lucka was unconsciously pacing in her bedroom while waiting for the opposite line to connect. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She was excited because soon she’d go back to Earth (with the presumption the General would allow her). But, she was nervous because the idea of talking with the General through the phone was somehow intimidating. Since she couldn’t see his face, she’d be at a loss—by only listening to his flat tone without knowing what was in his mind. Though even when they’d spoken in person, he was hard to read. Yet, at least she had the anticipation of how to respond. 

“Good morning, General Sephiroth.” She greeted him when the line connected. 

_[“Good morning, are you sober yet?”]_

She listened to his husky voice that sounded deeper through the phone. It was kinda sexy. Lucka frowned at her distracted attention. _No_. it wasn’t the right time to think something like that. “Yeah, sorry for the inconvenience,” she said timidly. He only hummed in reply, so she went on. “I want to ask you to unsummon me. I need to meet someone that may know about my magic. You can summon me again on Sunday night if you wouldn’t mind. Could you do that?” 

_[“Yes. what time do you want me to unsummon you?”]_ he asked. 

“After this, perhaps,” she replied, glancing up to the wall clock.

_[“Sure.”]_

A long ticking sound from the clockwise accompanied her as she counted her breath until five. Lucka grabbed the hem of her tee, her thumb tucked down the fabric cotton slowly. Something still bothered her mind from a few hours ago. So she started. “General?”

He hummed again. She tentatively said, “About last night.”

 _[“What about last night?”]_ he asked.

“Did I… did I do something inappropriate?” she asked while her restless toes were twisting in turns.

There was a second long pause before he replied. By that, Lucka’s heart throbbing faster. 

_[“Yes.”]_

_Shit_. Lucka’s heart fell to her stomach, a flush spread on her pale cheeks. She didn’t know what he was thinking, but she was also glad he couldn’t see her embarrassment. “I’m terribly sorry about that. I promise it will never happen again.” Her hand on the hem curled and uncurled into a loose fit.

 _[“You should have tried harder last night if you want to say sorry.”]_ he said with a lower voice. That was something profound that made her goosebump pricked. 

Lucka’s mouth gaped slightly. She was heard right. There was also no mistake by the hint of amusement in his tone. Was he teasing her? “I—I… uh, still, sorry.”

 _[“Apologies accepted.”]_ he said if only his tone grew more amused. 

“Thank you, goodbye.” She hurriedly hung up the phone and released a heavy breath. 

_Okay, one done. Now I should get ready to go back._

* * *

Ryuu was leaning against one of the crumbling pillars outside the altar. A whorl of smoke came out from his mouth, while a sweet minty scent mixed with the chilly-night cold air surrounded him. He’d waited for her for one hour and half-past ten minutes there. He skimmed around for the hundred times, and to his delight, he finally found something white fluttering on the dark pathway. He must have thought it was a ghost by the white hair flying everywhere between the blackness encircled it, but he knew better. 

Ryuu put out his cigarette, jumping to his feet, and ran to fetch her. “Lucka! You’re back!” There was relief and joy in his tone.

“Ryuu!” She crushed his toned body, circling her hands around him eagerly. “Zeus! I’m going through something even crazier!” She peered up at him. Her eyes were flooded with emotion. 

“What happened? You aren’t hurt, are you?” He stepped back to give her an allover look. She seemed physically healthy, but somehow he knew something didn’t sit right, but he didn’t know what it was. 

“Later. I need to meet Euriale.” She released him and marched towards the temple. 

Ryuu joined her. “I have talked to her. She said the Hesperides have the answer.” 

Lucka slowed her pace as her head snapped to him. “What answer? I also got the answer from Aerith. She told me the planet wants me to save the son,” she said, “and I thought it must be Sephiroth.”

Ryuu rooted his feet to the ground, grabbing her arms and making her halt. “Aerith? You met Aerith?” he asked, “Sephiroth?! what the planet wants to do to save him? And why must it be you?!” 

Lucka frowned and shook her head. She released his hand and walked away. “We don’t know. It was the only thing I can attain,” she said as they climbed up the stairs, “do you think… Hesperides know it?” 

Ryuu raised his eyebrows in realization. “It ought to be because Euriale said it.” 

She tugged a handful of her locks backward, then kicked out a piece of stone from the crumbling pillar nearby. She said between her clenched teeth, “But, we never know where they are. And Euriale never tells us.”

He studied her action and nodded firmly. “True, she’s really picky to give her knowledge.”

“That tight-ass bitch.” The vehemence in her tone was so apparent, as she seethed in a thick, lower voice, her face crumpled into disdain. 

Ryuu glared at her, his dark bushy eyebrow furrowed in disapproval. He said, “Watch your mouth. We’re not here for her wrath.” 

Lucka waved her hand dismissively. She browsed around when they finally reached the altar. “Euriale! Hey, come out!” she called out. 

Ryuu facepalmed as he winced at her attitude. Their relationship agitated him so much. She called her out again, they waited for a moment longer. But there was only silence. Lucka called again, almost yelling. Then, finally, that cold air welcomed him for the second time that night. 

“My, my. Why are you always this noisy, sweetie?” said a voice, followed by now a really-flying-deity towards them. Ryuu’s eyes almost bug out. He didn’t like her way of showing up. 

“You! You actually know something, right? Where I’ve been gone, and why. Tell me now everything you know!” Lucka recklessly pointed her index finger at her face, her other hands curled into a ball of fist while she keenly said her accusations. 

Euriale’s face didn’t betray anything. She only smiled and said calmly, “What do you bring for me?”

Lucka glared in disbelief, her voice only raised higher than before. “You stingy evil cun—!” 

Ryuu shut her mouth before she uttered any provoking words that could infuriate Euriale. “What do you want? We can bring you a lamb or goat later.”

“No. I want a special breed of cute baby Chocobo, the golden Chicobo,” she said with both of the corners of her lips curled up into amusement. 

Ryuu exchanged looks with Lucka, then he released her.

“See, you know something,” said Lucka with a softer tone, shifting between her right and left toe in turn as if she tried restraining herself. 

Euriale shut her eyes and opened them slowly. She was still smiling. That was an answer, then she said, “One sacrifice for one answer. If you agree, what do you want to know?” 

Lucka’s body went rigid. She took a long breath and went silent to think of her question, perhaps choosing one from a thousand unsolved mysteries in her head. “Magic,” she said, “I can do magic, why?” 

[Prelude (Final Fantasy Series)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB)

Ryuu snapped his head to her. The action was too fast until his sight blurred out. Then, he stared briefly at Euriale. He swallowed. It was _not_ a question he’d have expected. “You can’t, _Lasya_ ,” he said. There was ice in his eyes as he said in a firm tone between his tightened jaw. 

Lucka frowned at his tone and his way of addressing her nickname. She looked torn, whether biting back at him or dropped the matter. And in the end, she decided to stare back at Euriale and said, “Yes, I can.”

Euriale lips twitched, the merest sign of excitement flash in her eyes. Ryuu didn’t like her expression, his heart beating insanely loud. A cold sweat ran down his temple.

“Show me,” she said softly. 

Lucka nodded and raised her hands. She concentrated on pulling out something from her fingertip. Ryuu could feel it. A wave of a sweet stream emerged from her body. Then there was a small flame raised up from her hands. Ryuu turned pale. His breath nearly stopped. He was so stunned. _No… the seal was broken_. _How? Was she converging with something?_ “Why… you can do that?...” Ryuu asked as his voice gradually disappeared. 

“I was using Genesis’s fire Materia, and something was… awakened inside me. I don’t know how, but that’s what it is,” said Lucka with glimmering eyes. She even didn’t notice his poor facial expression because she was busy watching the fire dancing on her palm. Ryuu turned his head to observe the deity. She seemed fascinated and almost looked _proud_. Ryuu really didn’t like how this came out. 

“The time has already come, then,” Euriale said, bending up her shoulder as she declared with a full confident tone. 

Ryuu and Lucka shot her a confused look. He was mentally freaked out right now. It appeared the deity knew the thing he hadn’t known yet. He eyed her carefully. She stared back at him when he said, “What do you mean by that?”

Euriale only smiled and raised her hands. She opened her palm, then something appeared from nowhere with a rapid swift of air forming into serpent-looked jewelry. The surface gleamed with a yellowish sheen, a pale golden bracelet neatly arranged from a snake scale-shaped. Ryuu and Lucka eyed the thing closely. He didn’t understand much about embellishment, but just by looking at it, Ryuu knew it was a special thing. He was also aware of the strange power that came from the item. It was something he’d never felt. 

“This is Ladon’ Heirloom. He entrusted me this to give it to his last descendant. Because he knew himself, one by one of his offspring eventually would die, like him,” she said with a beautiful flowy voice, which made her almost singing. She continued, “Once her magic power had resurrected, then it must be the time. But if you want to know the resurrection’s purpose, I can’t answer it. It’s Hesperides’ responsibility.” She finished and handed the bracelet to the brat. 

Lucka eyes fixed at Euriale as she absently received the bracelet. It took her another second to recover from the shock. Ryuu was likewise. 

After Lucka successfully found her grounding back, she asked, “What is this… for?”

“Ladon said it will help you finish the responsibilities you have to bear,” she said, unblinking. 

Lucka eyes widened, she almost lost her voice when she said, “... Saving… the son?” 

“Yes,” the deity nodded and continued, “It will keep you on Gaia as long as you have to do the task. And, your existence won’t’ depend on that silver-haired man again.”

Lucka brushed her thumb along the scaled bracelet as she breathed in awe. “I see… thanks,” she said and remained silent. He bet there must be a hundred thoughts crossed her mind now. 

Ryuu eyed her with concern, then looked at Euriale as he absorbed the full new information at once. Something from their earlier conversation struck his mind. He asked, “The Hesperides. How to find them? You never told us.”

“That’s,” she said, “they’re a nymph. You’ll find them once her magic power is completed.” 

“What do you mean by completed?” Suddenly Lucka flung her head in her direction with a frown. A clear, confused expression coated her face. 

“That’s another question, darling.” Euriale blinked with an amused smile.

“Why are you always like this?! Why don’t you give us the whole picture?” She snapped. “Goddammit, you’re my aunt!” Her momentary placid sentiment cracked into despair. She bit down her lower lips in vexation. Her eyes glistened with anger and frustration, while her voice sounded like she was hurt and upset by the way Euriale behaved.

“Every knowledge has a _price_ ,” she said with a broader smile, “will you be able to provide the higher compensation?” 

Lucka’s eyes withered, and her face became sullen in an instant. Her shoulder fell, she shook her head slowly. 

“Until then, bring me your sacrifice when you come back,” she said almost merrily. Somehow it felt so misplaced and superficial from the opposite resolution that affected both of them. Then, she vanished along with the night cold breeze, leaving them alone dumbfounded. 

Ryuu exchanged another look with Lucka. He squeezed her upper arm softly. He said, “Let’s go home.”

* * *

[Sadness Is a blessing - Lykke li](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=dm1pk6KxS_G9nJsuZv9MXA)

Lucka reclined languidly at the front passenger seat. Her head fell back on the pad while her eyes stared blankly at the night road ahead. It was another overwhelming feeling. Her vision became fuzzy as if every intake of the air was her last connection to the world. Everything whirling, there was no escape from the dark tunnel inside her head. What was it again? Her sense numb. It was a different numbness from alcohol. This undoubtedly came up inside her. It started dancing under the lullaby song of emptiness, making her nerve weak and dying. 

Lucka’s mind overloaded. It was making her tired. Not that physically, but emotionally all was draining her again. Then she sensed something wet on her cheeks. She was sad. _The sadness of not feeling anything._ Was she not functioning?

The turmoil inside her was so bizarre. The torment shattered her heart. Like the ruins of the sky fell on her, seizing her to no end of claustrophobic helplessness… 

“Lucka,” said a voice cut through her foggy mind. 

Ryuu brushed lightly on her head. Lucka turned to him as he said, “All will be alright. This, too, shall pass.”

 _This, too, shall pass._ Lucka repeated the mantra. 

“I’m with you, okay? You’re not alone.” he glimpsed at her from his seat and held her hand tightly. 

_He’s with me. I’m not alone._

“Yes,” she said, drawing a deep breath as the warmth of his hand seeped into her skin. She brushed his knuckle with her thumb, then she released his hands to reach out his smooth long hair, trailing down through his cotton shirt, to feel every texture on her fingertips. She closed her eyes to hear the sound of her own breath, the soft music that played on the radio, and the roaring machine of the car juggling between them. Lucka rested her head on his shoulder. She drew another breath to smell his musk mixed with a perfume of mild sandalwood and fresh lemon—with a hint of minty smoke—and his hair that indulged her sense like a warm flower garden. And the last, she dove into the taste of drying tears on her lips. 

She patted her cheek after grasping at her ground and peered up at her cousin. She didn’t have plenty of time. She should think clearly and do her job right. “I’ll be gone soon. Meantime, Ryuu, can you please seek any information about the magic and Hesperides? I can’t solely believe what Euriale has said, and I don’t know when my magic will be completed. Can you do that for me?” 

Ryuu didn’t answer right away. There was a long pause before he let out a hearty sigh and said, “Yes, I can. But you should promise me. You should be careful because I can’t help you if you get into trouble. And please, don’t act recklessly, okay?” Ryuu took a deep breath as he continued, “You should go back to rest if you can’t stand it anymore.”

Lucka nodded. She sighed and rested her head back to his shoulder as she whispered, “I promise.”


	12. Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For section Two in Lucka POV, I've embedded a link for the soundtrack. It's from the well know Beethoven symphony with a sinister and theatrical atmosphere (you may play it in loop). If you want to feel extra and dramatic, you could play it. But if you want a more raw and serious mood, just skip it :)

It practically had been two days since he unsummoned Lucka. As promised, sephiroth summoned her again on Sunday night. It was eight. He thought it was better to summon her early to get enough sleep later. He had successfully summoned her three times, although something was bothering his mind; how the coordination placement worked for every time she would appear in Gaia?

He thought it would be the place where the last time she had gone, but he was wrong. It seemed she would appear wherever he was in. Even though she came to Gaia the first time, she was in his kitchen while he was in his bedroom (this made him confused actually, whether the range related to his mana at that time, or it was just how the magic organically worked). Perhaps it shouldn’t always have been the exact same place. She could also appear if he was close enough. But this time, it made him wonder even further because she appeared closer than the last time he had summoned her at the office. 

“Lucka,” he said.

“Uh-huh, “she replied nonchalantly. She didn’t move. Her back was facing Sephiroth as he watched her lying in his bed. Somehow it didn’t feel right to have a girl on his bed at the time like this. But he also didn’t move from his spot. Sephiroth put down his PHS and leaned back his head to the headboard. He thought something was wrong by noticing her frailed voice and her slacked shoulder. Moreover, how she even didn’t bother to move from her position. It was just like she entirely ignored that they were alone in his bedroom, despite the fact only a few days ago she had seduced him.

“What happened?” he asked. 

Lucka turned her body to face him fully. She tilted her face so she could stare at him right in the eyes. “I had the answer, but it only raised another question,” she said with a frown. 

“Where do you get the answer, and what is that?” he asked calmly.

Lucka eyed him with a furrow. “It's my aunt, not close by blood, but yeah,” she said, shrugging, “I partially had the answer about my magic, and she gave me this.” She straightened her elbow on the bed and showed her wrist wrapped in a gold bracelet. The surface was carved into the shape of snake scales. Sephiroth observed the thing intently. He could feel the intense magic that emerged from it. Though it was different from the usual power he’d used to know.

“What is that?” he said with interest. 

“It’s a Ladon Heirloom. She said she gave me this because my magic had resurrected, though she didn’t tell me what the main purpose of the resurrection is,”—Sephiroth gave her a frown—“yes, right, that's the other question I have. And what is this for? She said it’ll help me to finish my task here. I don’t need your mana anymore to depend on. This bracelet has provided it for me.” 

Sephiroth straightened his posture as though it was a whole turn of events that made him instantly attracted. “That’s impressive, so you will be living as an independent individual in Gaia.” 

“Yeah. It’s cool, right,” the girl said with a smirk. 

Sephiroth didn’t say anything for a moment, He was busy thinking about her bracelet. 

* * *

[Beethoven: Symphony no.5 in C minor, Op.67: I Allegro con Brio ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB?si=dm1pk6KxS_G9nJsuZv9MXA)

While watching him intensely, Lucka remembered her agreement with Euriale. Since she was here, she quickly decided to ask him, because the hell she knew how to get it. So she asked, “General, where can I find a gold baby Chocobo?” 

The General raised his eyebrows at her random question. “Why do you ask?” 

Lucka’s heart nearly stopped as her face fell, and put on a cautious look. “It’s for my aunt.” 

Sephiroth frowned. “Why does your aunt want a baby Chocobo?”

She blinked, _darn it_ , _I shouldn’t ask him. He was sharper than a sword blade._ She didn’t think about the consequence of her question this far. Was she being careless because she started getting used to him? Did she not realize she had let her guard down because he acted normal (which meant staying stoic and calm in almost every situation) around her? She just broke her promise to Ryuu. And indeed, the General wasn’t him that would let her act whatever she wanted. 

What should she say to him? Was it; _because my aunt was a freak deity bitch?_ No, it would mess things up even further. Then what was it? Lucka stared at him. He tilted his head in demanding motion. Fast, think fast. He was waiting. _Use your brain_ , _Lucka_ … Was being outspoken would help her? “It’s, uhh, for sacrifice!” She blurted out. Was she answered, right? _Duh, I sounded so stupid_. _It would only spoil everything._ Would he buy what she said, though? She hoped not because it might lead to another doubt. 

The General shifted at his position. He was displaying a curious and suspicious expression. He had let her slip before, but it seemed this time he wouldn’t let her flee as he said, “Why do you need to sacrifice a Chocobo? Even the baby one, and who’s your aunt?” 

Lucka kept her silence for a moment. See _, I told you, moron._ She instantly regretted her bluntness. He was prying her now. How did she tell him anyway? It was her family business. But if she told him, how would he react? Should she deceive him? “You don’t need to know. It’s my family stuff. It has nothing to do with you, or even for your own safety.” She tried to convince him, but he only glared at her in return. 

“No. You tell me now who you are and your family history. Indeed it has to do with you coming here in the first place. Don’t try to fool me around. I won’t buy a thing,” he said dangerously with a firm commander tone, his eyes narrowing hard. Lucka noticed that he knew she was avoiding the topic on purpose, and by how he reacted, she could swear he wouldn’t back down this time. 

Lucka almost swallowed. She just realized how the situation could change badly in the blink of eyes and how her body felt like a rock that she was only lying there, not brave enough to move, even just to twitch a finger. Suddenly the air between them became heavy, a lot of scenarios played in her mind, but they didn’t prevent her from resisting him, because at least she should protect her family’s secret. “And if I don’t want to tell you?” she said with a false innocent.

The General cast a piercing cold-eye that made her heart nearly stop again. He lowered his body to trap her, with both arms on the side of her head. The sudden movement made her hustled deeper into the pillow. His face was a breath away, every soft inhale and exhale he took seeping to her ear, while she stared unconsciously at his juicy lips and his neatly shaved smooth skin. A wave of heat burned her cheeks, and her lungs became empty after a mild fragrant hit her nostril, with a mixture of his musk infused in delicate cologne. Both earthy cinnamon, fresh bergamot scent, locks of hair that smelled heavenly vanilla, and a pleasant flowery mix… _Zeus_. She didn’t dare to draw a breath again as she was near lost in the track. She was even afraid she would be aroused by this state. God, it was _not_ fun, and it felt so wrong. 

“I wonder… what kind of way that can make you talk…” he said with an impossible husky voice of his, which sounded deeper and richer than usual. Lucka shivered when she dared to look right into his eyes. There, she found some sort of heat that made her freeze. He continued, “Seeing you’re sober, I’m curious… where’s your bravery when you’re drunk? Now that I have you here… what will I do to you?” he said, lowering his face. His lips ghostly brushed her ear when he whispered, “Will I make you skip work tomorrow?

Lucka held her breath longer. Goosebumps spread on her skin from his unrelenting words and his hot breath. Was he serious? She could handle it when he intimidated her in a life-threatening way because she was _used to it._ But now the circumstance was way way more different. She even had imagined he would doom her right away if she dared to manage an escape.

“General, I… I can file to the court for sexual harassment.” She blinked slowly, anticipated whatever response he would throw at her, while her heart was beating so fast like a fluttered bird’s wings. Despite his damned pheromone that nearly preoccupied her, she should deny him at any cost. 

His eyes darkened as he heard her little threat, the corner of his lips pursed into a gorgeously seductive yet frightsome smirk in a way. Was it even legal to appear like that when he intimidated someone? Was he making her brain confused now? 

“You can file me. Then, what do you think they will ask you, why in the first place I treat you like this?” he said, “doesn’t it complicate anything when the judge questions your true identity?”

 _Zeus, he was really good at frightening people. Why should I save this sinister soon to be lunatic? …Wait._ Lucka frowned at her thought. _Crap_ , _that’s the whole bloody point_. He was so scary even when he was still sane. He needed to be stopped before his mind cracked. Now wasn’t the time to think about it, _focus Lucka_. She had more urgent matters in hand. “I… I’ll tell the Turks to settle the case. The Turks have each other. I can win the court.” 

The General looked amused by the notion. Perhaps he thought it was an incredulous scheme. “No, you can’t. Even if they help you and you win over me, what Shinra reaction that you’d taint his precious Hero name? What will the public react?” He leashed out his storming taunt in a low deeper voice—that made her breath heavy, and her stomach churned—“what will Shinra do to you? Your sole existence will attract him, and I won’t help you. Because you’re the one that opposed me.” He finished by tilting his head, challenging her in an annoyingly lousy way. Even he didn’t bother hiding the smugness in his tone. Lucka bit her lower lips in exasperation. The motion, though, made his eyes lingered there for a second longer before they darted back to her eyes while she didn’t miss his distracted eyes. _Zeus, am I really in trouble?_

Lucka dipped into her mind hard. She felt that building dread harshly rapping her from behind her head, both of her palms started sweating, and a cloak of coldness almost made her consciousness awry. What should she do? She couldn’t sell her family story freely… 

_Ah, that was it._ After drawing a deep breath and smoothen back her mask, she said, “Fine. We’re basically an ally. We don’t need to start any conflict between us. Let’s just do this peacefully,” she said, pushing him off slightly with her feeble hand. 

He moved, straightening his back, though his eyes still pierced deeply into hers. “Sure,” he said. Perhaps, the General thought he would spare her if she would submit willingly. But it wasn’t what she had in mind. Would he be mad at her?

She raised up to sit in front of him and continued, “There’s a _price_ for every knowledge,” she said, grimaced mentally by her own words. She really sounded like Euriale now, was family heredity actually ran in her blood? _Dang,_ she didn’t like the idea of being equalized by the evil deity, but it was the only thing she had. “This’s my family secret. I carry it with my blood. What will I get in return if I tell you my story?” 

He gave her a devilish smirk—his mako green eyes shining behind his locks under the dim light of the room—Lucka was stunned by the scene. Was she made a fatal mistake? Was she really thinking she could stand him by proposing a trade? He had generously let her lead into an agreement before. She knew that well. But _now,_ he made it crystal clear that he didn’t want to bargain with any kind of term.

“Aren’t you aware you have no place to negotiate?” he said, shifting in his position and moved closer to her, both of his hands rested beside her side, trapping her again with his larger figure, “don’t try me.” His nose almost brushed with hers, his seductive voice even lower than before. 

Lucka caught a breath. _Shit, shit, shit._ She grasped the bed sheet and swallowed. Her eyes wavered. Though, at the same time, his words triggered a thick layer of boiling fervor and frustration that grew inside her. Without any single thought, she said with both glazing yet fiery eyes, she pressed the tone as cold as ice when she said between her clenched teeth, “I won’t tell you, even if you rape m—” 

“Should I...?” He leaned his face to the side of her head, spelled them slowly with his rich baritone. 

_SHIT, fuck. Fuck you. Fuck yourself. How could you sound so lewd like that?!_

Lucka eyes rounded like a saucer, locking the gaze on the corner of the room while another goosebump pricked on her entire skin. A seething rumble ran in her blood, and her face burned brighter, both from the deep humiliation and rage in her chest. Lucka gulped down a lump that blocked her voice. But it just made her let out a merest of small whimper while she was dangerously close to getting an anxiety attack. Her heart was blaring madly while her stomach churned from the acid that started rising. She clenched the bedsheet tightly between her wet palm as her breath became heavier and heavier. 

He wouldn’t really do it, would he? She should manage to put on her brave mask longer, though that dreadful feeling made her limp. Lucka would never imagine he could intimidate her in the most lecherous way like this. She never knew what he could and would really do to her at this point. In the end, the scariest thing was always _uncertainty_. 

This was so wrong. Lucka was here to help him, but she was the one being threatened. No matter how he pressed her, she couldn’t show any fear because it was what he wanted; to overpower her. And if she gave in, then she _failed_. “Where’s your honor as a SOLDIER? I’m offering a more convenient way. Why do you make it hard? It ain’t a fun game,” she said bluntly, pulling out the last strength she might have. 

The General pulled back and put on a contemplative look. Lucka didn’t miss the amusement that flashing briefly across his eyes. _See, he was enjoying this too much, wasn’t he?!_ He snorted as he gave her a mocking smirk and moved to his last spot by the headboard. Somehow, Lucka could notice he was torn in his own mind, but he sighed in the end. “You just sounded like Angeal,” he said, “what do you want in return?” 

Lucka’s eyes flickered. She exhaled a long breath, yet her eyes still flashing wildly at him. “I want the gold baby Chocobo.” 

The General quirked one eyebrow. He was keeping his silence for a moment. On the other hand, Lucka didn’t know what was bothering him. Was it not that easy to get it?

He sighed again. “Done,” he said and inclined his head nonchalantly at her to talk. 

She eyed him, leaning forward by unconsciously displaying a more defensive posture. “I’ll tell you once I got the baby Chocobo.” 

She held her breath. _Oh no_. 

The General’s jaw clenched tightly. He shot her a silent venomous glare behind his silver locks curtain, which made her almost lose her grounding completely. Did she imagine his eyes shining even brighter? He was about to move forward when she raised both of her hands in front of her—shielded herself from whatever wrath he might throw at her anytime soon.

“If you touch me, the deal drops!” She snapped. Her voice intensified from the rising octave while her eyes were wide open behind her trembling fingertips. 

The General stopped halfway, his eyes narrowed while his hand twitched as if he was restraining himself. Then, he straightened up his spine, studied her calmly. 

“Let me trust you… and you can trust me...” Lucka murmured carefully, her voice so weak it almost gone. Her eyes peered out behind her wavered eyelash. 

He raised his eyebrows at her words. With that, soon, his stoic face returned. He blinked slowly and leaned in, talking in a thick spine-chilling lower tone. “If you ever deceive me, I’ll make sure you won’t like the consequence. And our relationship will never be the same again.”

Lucka nodded lamely. She didn’t know how long the conversation was. It must be short, but she felt they spent the entire night. Then, to her relief, finally, he allowed her to go home. 

* * *

Monday morning on the General Affairs floor had been pretty tight. The director, Veld, was gone somewhere, while Tseng was engaged in an endless pile of paperwork and charged various assignments for other Turks. Lucka didn’t see Cissnei around, though she had briefly introduced herself to the team when they gathered at the earlier meeting. After that, she was pretty occupied with her own task, finishing the data on the Deepground, until she didn’t realize it was finally lunchtime. 

Lucka decided to go alone to the cafeteria at the Recreation Facility. Unless she accidentally bumped into the General himself, and it was too late to turn her back because he’d already seen her. _God, Zeus, he made my heart explode! Why was he even here, though?_ She wanted to ask so badly, but it would only point out that she didn’t want to see him anytime soon.

She was _not_ about to avoid him, yet, last night’s _exploit_ was still fresh at the forefront of her mind. He was watching her with his typical impassive demeanor while his hand was absently pilling on the orange skin. How could he stay calm like that after he oppressed and sexually harassed her like that? Indeed he could, he was the soul-stirring, imposing General after all, and the scary part was his calmness could seamlessly cover any inclination in his mind towards her. There was _not_ even a single trace from whatever heat she’d seen previously. His eyes only displayed strict and composed professionalism. 

“Lucka,” he said and pointed to the table, ordering her to sit with him. 

Her grip on the food tray tightened when he called her name. Her heels feel so heavy like it was planted to the floor. She averted her gaze. What should she do? Should she comply, or should she just run away? She stayed there a second longer. The General was waiting, she was tired, but she didn’t have the choice but to face him. With a sigh, she finally obeyed and slumped down across his seat. 

“Yes, sir,” she said, for the first time addressing him as a ‘sir.’ What was she thinking? Was it because she wanted to cast a further distance with him? Or she just wanted to show how professional she was? 

“How’s your sleep?” he asked. 

_What kind of question even was that?! After what happened last night, was he someone that needed a small chit chat?_ She wanted to retort, but instead, she decided to reply as nonchalantly as possible. “Good.” 

The General only hummed back, then he slid something across the table. Lucka peeked at the thing. It was a piece of paper in ticket size, then she stared back at him. “What is that?” she asked. 

“It’s from Genesis. He went for a mission this morning and left it for you,” he said, then ate his orange. 

Lucka took the paper and read silently. It was a show ticket. There was written: 

| **_Poetry Night._ **

_Spoken Words: LOVELESS_ |

She frowned. “Is he asking me out?” 

The General only gave her the merest of a shrug. _What a very informative messenger_ , she thought. Lucka mumbled her thanks and put it inside her suit pocket. She should call Genesis later. 

“The baby Chocobo,” he said and made Lucka look up at him. “Give me a few days, and I’ll give it to you by the weekend.” 

Lucka just about slipped out from her excitement. If only she didn’t remember, they still work on their reconciliation. But she didn’t want to be the one who started, so instead, she merely nodded once and turned her head away. 

The General said nothing. He instead piled his dishes and stood. “I should go,” he said with his tray in both hands.

“Bye,” she said coldly, then shrunk to her seat after the General disappeared from sight, letting out a deep breath of relief. _Zeus… help me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! How's that? I get anxious and super tired when writing this chapter. The suspense is too high for my weak heart:")


	13. To Spy, to Assasinate

[Turk's Theme](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB)

That day, Tuesday morning after the early meeting on the General Affairs floor, Lucka leaned forward in her seat while Tseng briefed her and Reno about her first mission field as an official Turks. The red spikey hair would assist her. Lucka glanced at him. The man was reclining lazily at his seat, yet, despite his slacked posture, she could tell he looked rather excited. 

But, Lucka did _not_. 

Why would Tseng pair him with her? Was Reno providing the information she needed? Lucka knew Reno was the third in command, and he was more than capable of being a mentor. Still, she didn’t like the uneasy feeling that might try to tell her something about his companion. Even worse, about the mission itself. Or was she being paranoid? 

“Do I make myself clear?” asked Tseng behind his desk.

“Yes, sir,” she said.

“You’re dismissed,” He said and stared back at his laptop monitor right away.

“C’mon Lucky. I’ll teach you everythin’, ” Reno said with a sly smirk, glancing from his shoulder. 

Lucka nodded and followed him outside. He led her to the elevator and down the building to take a short ride to the train station. 

“Look, these dealers have their chains. It’s like a pyramid,” Reno said after they sat on one of the empty benches inside the train. He rested his head on the wall and stared at her with narrowed eyes. “From the very low-level in the slum, middle-level in the suburbs, then the high-level Socialite circle on the _pizza_. The nobler the dealer is, the higher they keep the secret, and the closer their connection to the supplier. All that power and money. Catch my drift?” 

“Yeah,” she said, “so, because we’re taking the train, we are going to the slum?”

“Correct.” He smirked. “Why do we go to the slum first?” 

Lucka kept her silence for a beat, but Reno raised his eyebrows impatiently. “Duh, I just told you earlier, concentrate.” 

Lucka frowned, awkwardly tapping her boot’s heels on the train floor while her index finger snatched a loose thread on her skirt. “Because the secret is easier to get?…”

“Clever, you should be faster next time.” Reno snapped his fingers. He didn’t say anything again until the train stopped at the sector six slum station. They disembark and walk the path down right towards the Wall Market. 

Lucka scanned around the surroundings instantly. It was still early in the morning, some stalls were still closed, and there were not many people there. The building was so different from the houses she’d seen along the way from the train station. There were a variety of architectural styles, from oriental Asian styles to American Western architecture. They were in good maintenance and fantastically decorated with neon lights. All with many large billboards around the market with English and Japanese (or Wutaian) writing advertising shows. 

“The dealers ain’t what you know like in the movie. In reality, they’re discreet and can blend very well,” Reno said, “and Wall Market is the right place to find ’em.” 

Lucka glanced up at the vast welcomed sign of the market then fixed her eyes to him. “And how can we find them?”

Reno raised his fingers in the shape of a fake pistol and rock at her, smirking. “Here, here, Lucky. Do you know why Tseng assigned me to assist you?” he asked. Lucka shook her head—to make things fast—so he continued, “Because I had investigated ’em. I had this initial candy information. Now, follow me,” he said and took the lead. 

Lucka frowned at his explanation. Even the street name was the same here? “Roger,” she said and strode alongside him. They walked down to the passage, deeper into the narrower building with a more quiet neighborhood, and stopped right in front of one orientalist house there. 

Reno knocked on the door. After the second knock, the door opened, and a young man with black hair around her age stood at the threshold. 

He eyed them up and down. “What’re the Turks doing here?”

“We want the candy, of course,” Reno said and shoved the man out of his way and admitted himself inside the house, then tilted his head to order Lucka following him.

“I don’t sell to the Turks,” said the man with a cold tone and shut the door behind him. 

Reno put on a cocky smirk. “Oh, c’mon. We don’t want to make a scene. What do you have here?” 

The man circled them and stopped at the front of the hallway. His eyes squinted. “The regular stuff.”

Reno clicked his tongue. “You don’t have the new kid on the block? The most intriguing one,” he said and leaned his shoulder on the wall. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The Mako infused,” he said with a dangerous tone. Lucka watched them closely; the tension in the air suddenly made her breathless. She didn’t realize how her heart beat faster, and her body tensed like a stone. 

“No. I don’t have it,” said the man in a bitter tone, Lucka caught the brief movement as his hand twitched at his side. 

“Don’t be too hard, buddy. You don’t mess with the Turks if you want your business keep runnin’, ” Reno said and pulled out his Electro-Mag Rod. Lucka peered at him then back to the man. Her hand brushed lightly on the tip of her gun. 

The man’s eyes narrowed even harder until his slanted eyelids pursed into a straight line. “I’m just a small drug dealer. I don’t have what you want here. A class belongs to the upper-class.” 

“Ah… the upper-class. You happened to know the Boss?” Reno strolled closer to him, and the man flinched. 

“No,” he said, then in a split second, he drew a handgun and pointed right at Lucka’s head. Her eyes widened while her feet froze at the floor. 

Reno peeped sideways at her, then back to the man. “We can do it more simple, you feel me?” 

The man said nothing. His eyes locked fiercely at Reno’s while Lucka blinked her eyes slowly. Then as fast as the wind, she saw a spectrum of lightning strikes in a fierce bolt towards the man’s direction. In an instant, she heard a loud thud from his fallen body and a crisp clatter of his gun on the ground. 

“We’ll spare you if you can cooperate well,” Reno said and kicked the gun out of his reach. The man groaned in pain and rolled to his back while his eyes shut tightly. “Now talk. We don’t have the luxury of time.” 

“I—I don’t know!” He wrapped his hands around his twitching body; his skin turned blue. 

Reno’ tsked’ at him and pointed the tip of his rod at the man’s body. “You sure?” he said and released a fair amount of electricity over him. 

The man screamed in agony. Lucka’s heart fluttered fast. It almost hurt after hearing his cry. She curled her finger into a tough fist and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Stop! Stop! I’ll talk!” he yelled out, and Reno pulled out right away. “There’s a man on the plate, named Tristan…he knows.. he knows the Boss,” he said between his ragged breath while his eyes were wavering in fear. 

Reno tilted his head at Lucka and gave her a hint to ask the man. Lucka stepped closer to stand beside him. “Where is he?” She pressed her tone as flat as possible, trying her best to cover her awful feeling. 

The men fixed his eyes at her. “The oldest bar at sector 8,” 

“Good,” Reno said and stung the man until he fainted. “Finish him, Lucky,” he said and moved towards the door.

Lucka gasped in shock. “Finish him what? You said we’d spare him?!”

“The Turks always clean their works,” he said, “It’s obvious, doesn’t it?”

She almost stopped breathing. Her knuckle clenched tighter at her side. “You lied. No, I don’t want to,” she said and stared up at Reno with blazing eyes.

“It’s an order. You should complete the mission,” Reno said in a stern tone. 

Lucka searched into his eyes. “If he should die, I don’t want to be the one who kills him,” she said, with a hint of sadness in her tone. 

_I hated this._

Reno peeked at her from his shoulder. Even only a brief, Lucka could see some grief piercing his turquoise eyes. “Listen, greenie. Once you sign the contract, it’s too late to grow a conscience,” he said and pointed his head to the man, “and don’t forget to put on the silencer.”

Lucka gritted her teeth. Her eyes were wildly flashing as she faced the man. And with a little shaking hand, she drew out her gun from her thigh strap. If she had another weapon, she just would stab him, but since her katanas still hadn’t finished being modified, she only had the guns instead. 

She put on the silencer, and then _BANG!_ Her eyes averted to the fresh blood that seeped through a hole on his head. Lucka stood there quietly, long enough as she didn’t move before his body faded, becoming one with the lifestream. 

“C’mon Lucky!” Reno’s impatient voice broke her reverie. 

Lucka let out a deep sigh and followed him outside. They headed back again to the Headquarters, and after having lunch together, Reno assigned her to check on all of the information from the man shed’ killed earlier.

* * *

[Turk's Theme](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB)

The next day, just a few hours after the bar opened in the evening, Reno drove his car towards sector 8 through the highway. They’d drag out the man from his shift break that night. 

“Have you checked all of Tristan’s background?” He glanced at her briefly from the driver seat.

“Yes.”

“Is he a dealer too?”

“Apparently.”

They sat in silence for another second before Reno stole a glance at her. “Hey, Lucky. Are you mad?” 

“No, dude.”

“You sound mad, tho,” he casually said while tilting away his head.

Lucka only sighed. 

“You never used to it right. That’s why I don’t want to do it,” Reno said with a sly smirk.

Lucka snapped her head at him. She frowned with resentment. “God, you’re horrible,” her lips pursed into a thin line as she said in disdain, “You used me.” 

“Well, well, I allow you to learn.” 

“Not the lesson I’m looking forward to.” She crossed her leg. Her voice raised an octave. 

Reno snorted, “Then, what do you want to know?”

“Nothing.” 

“You seriously have a bad mood, huh,” he said in amusement. 

“I just took someone’s life,” she replied in a grumpy tone, staring at him in disbelief.

Reno waved his hand at her. “Forget it, Lucky, a day has passed. Now let’s talk about this Tristan man,” he said, “tell me why he became a dealer and disguised himself behind his old bar.” 

Lucka released a long deep breath from her mouth and rested her head at the seat pad. Her eyes were far away. “I tracked down his latest bill. He was paying a huge amount for a hospital expense. It’s his daughter. She’s been hospitalized for eight years.” 

“Had he become a dealer since then?” 

“Yes.”

“Hmm…he’s undetected for that long? His bar is the oldest in the sector. He must be doing super neat,” he said, knocking his knuckle on the windows.

“Perhaps.” Then she said with a weaker voice, “Do we need to kill him too?” 

Reno glanced at her. He paused before releasing a soft exhale. “Yeah.”

Lucka turned her face to the side window, propping her chin with her right hand that rested on the car door. She felt her eyes stung with that familiar burn. “Can you… can you just?... Instead of me,” she mumbled, her voice cracked. 

Reno snorted and elbowed her side. “Fine!” He stole another glance at her. “Eh, do you like something sweet?” he said, with a cheerful tone like a dad humoring over his cranky little daughter.

“Ice cream,” she said.

Reno snickered. “ ‘Kay. Let’s buy some after work, shall we?”

Lucka said nothing. She just stared out of the windows, her eyes fixed at the glowing Mako fumes from the reactor afar. 

* * *

[Luppulagio - Sigur Ros](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB)

Lucka settled her gaze at the corner of the dark alleyway. From a distance, a dance of long shadow flashing in turns, moving away from the narrowed, winded mouth’s passage where they do their corrupted business. Her heart slammed unevenly in a rapid pound, hammering aloud on her ears. Dots after dots of sweat fell from her temple, ran down to the side of her face freely. Her shaking hand grasped at the hem of her skirt, squeezing tightly between her wet, slick palm. And her breath became shallow in every next intake. 

She shifted her gaze away when a crackling of lightning one or two, followed by the sudden beam glaring brightly from her side—and a cry of pain came after. The poor dealer still didn’t want to spill anything when she interrogated him earlier, so Reno stepped in and kept torturing him with his electric rod for almost fifteen minutes now. The dazzling light and the sound wrangled inside her brain made her conscious decreased as a banging headache made her eyesight blurred. Her feeble hand rested on the rough surface of the brick wall, supporting herself from falling. Then her vision changed. She didn’t know if it was a fragment of her imagination under her subconsciousness or she just started hallucinating. 

_The mist sailed everywhere, forming a translucent veil over the whiteness, encircled by the pit, thick endless darkness. Once a while, a whirl of steam came from chattering teeth. It blew away, higher, unreachable up to the empty ether. She didn’t know how long the time had passed. All she knew was far from the horizon; a muffled and draggy step in every lift of her legs made a dull noise in her ears, mixed with a hassle sniff from her nose. She brought one hand to tighten the loop on her neck, while the other clutched on a large warm hand by her side like it was the last line of her dear life. Her shoulder brushed the side of his forearm when she peeked up at the younger version of her cousin. She watched him closely. His black hair already grows over the bust, and some white dots cover his dark padded jacket. The fire in his eyes glazed wildly, thawed the chill, locking fiercely at the long pathway in front of them._

_“Ryuu, I can’t walk again,” she said, halting at her track._

_“We can’t stop now.” He pulled her hands to follow him._

_Steamy running tears made her cheeks wet. She rubbed them off with the back of her freezing hand. “I… I—I can’t…” she stuttered from the biting wind and pain in her chest._

_His eyes softened. He reached out to carry the girl on his back and circled her tiny hand around his neck. “Hold tight. We should get out of here soon,” he said, striding away._

The image changed again, right by her ears. It was so vivid, so clear as midday, and chaotic with shouting, crashing, sizzling sound.

_A long shrill came from a young girl piercing the tight air, shattering like a wave of slides from Everest. Foggy with white, covered her eyes that went blank._

_“Ryuu, take her. Now!”_

_“Noooo!”_

_A flashing, white-haired woman with teary eyes_ — _she trailed down_ — _the tip of the curls dipped into a bright crimson color. The woman’s hands raised, then she couldn’t feel the ground on her feet as the woman’s limp figure on the snow became smaller, smaller, and gone._

“...Ka… cka… Lucka… hey… “

She jolted up, a broad hand rested on her shoulder, hauling her back to the blackness of the alleyway. Her chest blasted with a hefty breath. Her eyelids fluttered few times until her focus came, forming into a pair of bright turquoise eyes.

“You good?” he asked, his tone full of concern. 

“Uh, no. S—sorry.” 

Reno frowned. “We’re done here. Let’s go.” He dragged her by the shoulder towards the exit of the alley. 

“...Done?” She glanced from her shoulder as she shuffled beside him and found a deceased body that started fading into a green stream. Lucka quickly turned back her head, facing the path ahead. A lurched inside her stomach made her nauseous. 

“Let’s grab some sweet stuff. You seem to need one,” Reno said and led her towards the car. 

* * *

Reno observed the girl intently. Under the dim light outside the shop, the shadowy part covered half of her face. Her snowy white hair was like a ball of cotton candy, dyed by the black ink of the night. His hand was absently playing with the wooden spoon as he thought the new girl was quite offbeat. The very first time they met, Reno was eager to know her. She was chill, cute, and all. But he didn’t know her actual color yet. He just noticed she was acting strange. He knew she was mad at him yesterday, and somehow, her mood became worse now. But, he didn’t do anything wrong to her—oh well, except that morning at the Wall Market. 

She became extremely quiet after they finished with Tristan. Moreover, how she ate her ice cream pricked the peak of his curiosity. She murder the poor thing like a gluttonous-fatty-slob-pig slurped down a thick mud. He wouldn’t be surprised if she even washed out the whole bucket. Yes, it was the most delicious ice cream in the town, but her reaction was beyond extraordinary. He didn’t have any idea if she’d love it. Reno made a face, torn between fascinated and revulsed at once. 

“Hey, hey, why are you eating like that?” He couldn’t hold back anymore, as he asked out of curiosity. 

Her hands halted its way to her mouth, and her eyes rounded bigger. She asked, “Like that, what?” 

“You know, like, you hadn’t had any meal for a week.” He sneered. 

“Nah, I just eat normally, dude,” she said, frowning. 

“No way. Are you eating other food like that too? Normal people never eat like that.” The bridge of his nose wrinkled, his tone raised a pitch.

The girl averted her eyes, then out of nowhere, she changed the subject as she said, “Did Tristan talk?” 

_What the…?_ Reno raised his eyebrows as he licked the spoon. The time he killed the man, she was leaning on the wall with some sort of horror in her eyes. He thought she must have trauma with dying people, but she didn’t even look in their direction. It was just like she wasn’t there at all. No wonder if she didn’t catch any conversation they had earlier. 

“It’s just a vague hint, sis. It’s a deadlock. He refused to give any other information.” He leaned back his head on the wall, staring at the movement from some people passing by on the street.

“What’s that?” she asked, slowing her eating.

He stared down at her. “He said the son’s Boss works in elite entertainment. And he said somethin’ about tattoos and painting. Like, bitch, you’ll need more effort to dig up.” 

Lucka bit her spoon. “Yeah, it’ll do me a lot of homework.”

Reno smirked. “You know Lucky, dealing drugs just like any business with credit, profit, risk, advertising, blah,” he said, throwing his hand in the air while rolling his eyes. He continued, “His product might have been illegal, but business is and always was just business.” 

The girl gave him a confused furrowed eyebrows. She asked, “What’s that mean?”

Reno tapped his index finger on his temple. After finished his ice cream and threw the litter in the trash can, he said, “It’s never just baloney sales. They’re serious. And for one thing, the high-level only sold to friends, their acquaintances, and some middle-level dealer, like Tristan.” 

Lucka took a deep breath as her eyes peered up at him. “So, they won’t openly sell them to strangers?”

“Yeah. If you want to enter the high-level tight circle, at least you should come from the same class. It’s a camaraderie deal.”

Lucka nodded lamely. “Then, If I want to blend in to get the information, I should fake my identity, like that?” 

“Yeah, it’s the way. But, remember, business among friends is _not_ just business,” he crossed his arms in front of him. 

She raised one eyebrow. “Which means?”

Reno snapped his fingers, then pointed at her. “Trustworthy. That’s building credibility. You should earn it.” 

A soft thud cut through their conversation when she rested her head on the wall, and her eyes casting to the dark sky above them. “Oh man… it’ll be hard. I wonder why Tseng assigned me to this shit. “

“Duh, cut your grumbles.” He retorted and grabbed her shoulder. “It’s pretty late. Let’s go home,” he said, then they headed back to the Turks’ apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an illustration of Lucka flashback [here](https://pin.it/2VoPhTd) :)


	14. Gossiping around

The days in Gaia were turning very slow. Or was it just her thought? Even when Lucka lived on Earth, the times felt so long. Yet, after she looked back, it had passed quickly. It was Thursday. She’d spent the full day only at the Headquarters, learning some Turks’ job like hacking and gathering data on the high-level drug dealers. She wasn’t too eager to have another field mission. She was doing fine with office work. And to be honest, she preferred them. Plus, it was good to give her a mental break. 

Then she just realized, tomorrow she’d turn nineteen by Gaia yearly calendar. It was some tradition in her family to have a celebration. In the last twelve years, she celebrated her birthday only with Ryuu, but she thought it was just fine to celebrate here since she couldn’t celebrate with him. Though it wouldn’t be a festive party, having a good conversation while mingling around should be more than enough for her. At least, she had a companion to spend the time with.

Lucka was reasonably good at cooking, but she never baked her birthday cake on her own. It always had been Ryuu’s responsibility. The homemade cake had a warm touch. That’s why she fancied baking than buying from the pastry shop. However, now she was on Gaia, should she just buy it? Or should she experiment on her own? Lucka sighed. She couldn’t decide which one was better. But suddenly, she had a brilliant idea when she saw someone walking down the hallway from the elevator door. 

Without a second thought, she called and made a tiny run towards him. “Angeal!”

The man turned his head toward her, his face delighted in fascination. “Lucka? I haven’t seen you around,” he said with a smile, “the Turks keep you busy?” 

“Yes, pretty hectic there,” she replied with a shrug, “Angeal, could I ask you a favor?” She looked up at him. Her eyes rounded expectantly. 

Angeal raised his eyebrows, both of his hands on the hip. “Sure, what’s that?”

“Are you good at baking? Tomorrow is my birthday. I always celebrate it with my cousin. He’d make me a cake. But since he isn’t here, could you help me make one?” Lucka said while unconsciously playing with her skirt’s hem and twisted the tip of her right toe to the floor a few times. She was _not_ close to him, but it didn’t mean she wanted to be aloof either. Angeal was a warm and lovely person, and if she had the chance, she’d spend her time with him rather than with the other two of his friends. “But, of course, if you’re not busy!” She added quickly while raising both of her hands. 

Angeal pursed her lips in a thinking gesture. “I’m pretty good at baking. I have a proper utensil in my kitchen,” he said, “I’m free this evening, would you come or do you want to bake at your house?”

Lucka’s face brightens up. She curled her finger into a happy fist in front of her chest. The corner of her lips raised up a little. “It’s okay. I’ll come by and buy the ingredients.” 

“Great, I’ll see you at seven?” he said while shifting to his other feet and studied her somewhat excited expression.

“That’s cool,” she said with a small smile, “thanks, see ya’ Angeal.” 

“Bye, Lucka.” He smiled, waving his hand mildly, and headed to the lobby. 

Lucka stared at his back, and while walking down the hallway, she thought about what ingredients she wanted to buy. 

* * *

“Have you had dinner?” Angeal asked. 

Lucka shook her head while munching on the leftover chocolate bar. “Not yet.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “Should we have dinner together?” asked Angeal as he opened the fridge, “we have 45 minutes of free time,”—he peeked at the closed oven—“what do you want to eat?”

Lucka nodded. “Sure. Hmm, how about salad? Do you have vegetables?” She walked toward him and stopped right at his side. 

Angeal smiled and closed the fridge door after pulling out a carton of orange juice. “I have plenty,” he said with a wide smile. 

“Then, let me cook for you,” she said with a tiny smile, “it’s just fair to give my thanks in return.”

He put down the juice on the counter. “Sounds good. Let’s go,” he said, leading Lucka to his rooftop door.

Lucka gave him a frown; she rested her right hands on her hips. “Go? Don’t you have them here?” she said in confusion, yet she kept trailing behind him to the rooftop. Then shortly, her eyes perk up by sight. “Wow, that’s pretty cool!”

Angeal smiles widened. “Healthy food is pricey in Midgar because mostly they’re being imported from another continent. So this is the cheapest and convenient way for a long-term food provision that I have,” he said while taking a basket that hangs by the nail on the wall. 

Lucka passionately nodded while sweeping her eyes to the neatly lining hydroponic pipes. There were various kinds of vegetables, starting from kale, radish, lettuce, and many more. “That’s a brilliant idea, Angeal! You’re also contributing to a more sustainable environment.” 

He nodded, seemed pleased by her point. “Since the soil around Midgar is too dry, urban farming becomes a handy alternative to help the environment,” he said, then plucked out some lettuce leaves and put them in the basket. 

Lucka became pensive by his words, his hands lightly touched one of the lettuce leaves, “If the townsfolk started to grow their food like you independently, doesn’t it’ll also help the government; In other words, is Shinra, to cut the budget of food imports?” 

Angeal eyed her momentarily. “Yes, right. It’s better diverting the budget to the sustainable food and farm-to-table movements so that it’ll be more accessible for the townsfolk, rather than wasting money on the distribution fees,” he said, “besides, it can majorly lead into another pathway for poverty reduction in the slums.”

She gave him a slow nod. Her eyes grew more serious. “You’re thoughtful, Angeal,” she said, rocking her toes and heels in turns, “do you also sell them? Or it’s only for your everyday consumption? I mean, you’ll earn a lot of additional Gil if you do.” 

Angeal gave her a sidelong glance and hearty laughter. “Yes, partly. I sold them to my two neighbors. Sephiroth and Genesis like fresh greens.” 

“Ah… I see.” She nodded in a knowing gesture. 

“You two just sounded like environmentalist housewives hanging around,” said a familiar voice from behind them with an amused tone.

Lucka and Angeal turned their heads to find the General casually leaned against the barrier between the rooftop. “Do you want to join the club?” she asked, then facing him fully while Angeal only shrugged and continued his work.

It was the first time after their last meet in the cafeteria, and Lucka had been better with her emotion. Not seeing him for a few days worked for her. Gladly the hard feelings had gradually decreased. And she should use her brain more than her feelings if she still wanted to team up with him. Her feelings were matter and real, but it wouldn’t help the situation. Or was she’d killed it? Wasn’t she just not wanting to _feel;_ was it even a smart way? Regardless, he was still her summoner. Oh wait, was she justifying him now? Hell, she didn’t know. Despite everything, did she have another choice?

The General shook his head vaguely. “No. What are you doing in Angeal’s house?” he asked in a monotonous tone, rounding a glass that looked like a milkshake in his hand. But, considering he was such an old man like Ryuu and must have a strong beverage preference, it must not be it. 

“We’re baking,” she truthfully said while eying his hand movement. 

The General raised one of his eyebrows. “Didn’t think you two that close,” he said, then took a sip from his glass, his eyes still locked at her gaze. 

“Yeah, I’m stealin’ your friend one by one,” she said with a smirk, then as casually as possible, she asked out of curiosity, “What are you drinking, General? It looks good.”

The General glanced at the glass and stared back at her, extending his hand and said, “Try it.” 

Lucka quirked her eyebrow and glimpsed at Angeal, who was still busy picking up other varieties of vegetables. She walked to the barrier and grabbed the glass to take a sip. The taste was somewhat familiar, with a mixture of coffee, a little bit dark chocolate, and rich cream with a punch of alcohol on the tip. “Is this white Russian?” she asked.

The General raised his eyebrows in amusement. “It’s the name in your world? You can call that.” 

She nodded and took another sip, then handed it back to him. “Thanks,” she said, about turning around.

“Wait,” the General said and brought his hand to her face, “the cream.”

Lucka nearly froze as she watched him brushing her upper lip lightly and stayed there a little longer than necessary. His expression was stony as ever, but she found something flickered in his eyes that could make her breath hitch. Why should he put her into a situation that never has crossed her mind even for once?

“Lucka, are you coming?” Angeal called with a bunch of vegetables in his basket. He’d stood on the door threshold while displaying a curious look.

“Yes!” Lucka said abruptly and stepped back from the General. She hurriedly followed Angeal before she took a peek behind her shoulder and found he’d already put his back to them and walked toward his house. 

* * *

_That cream moment. Holy shit, that was creepy._ _The General just touched me_. After her feelings had good progress, then out of nowhere, he just did _that?_ Yes, she knew they should make up their relationship, but who knew he’d do a physical contact after he sexually harassed her? It shouldn’t happen; the thought bothered her since then. It was so awkward and not right in the place. No way. And why was she acting like a heroine in a rom-com narrative, thinking about it over and over? Was it because the warmth of his hand lingered? She peered at Angeal. If she asked about his friend, what he’d think about her? But she was dead curious about this one. 

Lucka pulled out her gut and carefully asked, “Angeal, Please don’t get me wrong, but can I ask you about something?” she said while pouring olive oil on the large glass bowl on top of the counter.

He paused to look at her briefly. “Yeah, ‘course. What’s that?” he replied, then continued to prepare the dishes. 

Lucka blinked slowly at him. Her eyes flashed with uneasiness. “Say, does the General ever have a date? I mean, had that kind of relationship with a woman... Something like that, yeah?” 

Angeal stopped at his work. He straightly stared at her now. His eyes were glimmering with mischievousness. “Are you into him?”

“No! I said, don’t get me wrong, okay.” She nearly shrieked while suppressing her embarrassment. “I’m just curious, ’cause he’s always cold and distant. Like that.”

He still wore that look, and his smirk only widened. “He never let women get close to his personal space. He never had any relationship before.” He brought his fist to his chin and continued, “Even if he got caught, it’s something casual.”

Lucka frowned at his answer. “Are you sure he doesn’t like… men? It doesn’t mean I judge him, and it’s not my business, but you know, yeah.” She blabbed poorly. “Sorry.” The whole conversation was so awkward she barely couldn’t stand it. Why did she even start? 

“No.” Angeal laughed with an incredulous expression. “Genesis, and I will be aware soon if he’s not straight. It’s more like we’re always wondering if he’s _grey_ , you know? Like in between.” 

Lucka only nodded absently. _It was such a significant dissonance_ , she pondered. Her mind instantly recalled their last wrangled. God, he wasn’t that crazy into women. Even his friend thought the General was grey (though even if he was, it also didn’t mean he wouldn’t be interested at all, right?) still, how come he could be that lewd? Or was it just his character? She shuddered by the idea. Whatever the circumstance was, it’d be best to avoid being alone with him. 

Lucka had a good time that night. With Angeal’s warm and hearty company, she could relax and forget a while about the mountain of problems she had. And Gladly, he didn’t bring up the matter about his friend any further. Tomorrow was her birthday, after all, at least she could spend the last time in her eighteen in a pleasant way.

* * *

Lucka woke up early the next day. She had two chocolate cheesecakes with one large pan for her team, and the other was smaller to enjoy with her SOLDIERS colleagues. The cakes were still perfect in their shape. She and Angeal hadn’t tried them yet. But just by the delicious smell and the good looks, the taste should also be great. She fully trusts in his skill. 

She’d carefully stored them in the pantry fridge (she even purposely put a sticky note with her name, to avoid someone that’d be tempting eating them), and when the morning meeting on the Turks floor started, she’d brought the larger one with her. 

“Lucka brings us a cake for the meeting’s snack.” Announced Tseng on the far end of the table in the meeting room while tidying up some paper sheets on his hands. 

All the Turks members cheered for her, there were only eight of them, and she hadn’t seen Veld and Cissnei until today. It seemed the Turks had gone to another contingent since they’d been gone for more than a week. Lucka nodded to him with a small smile and opened the big box that she’d placed on the opposite seat. Yesterday night she’d briefly informed him about it, though she didn’t say it was her birthday cake. 

“You can’t eat sweets before lunch.” Quipped Reno as he walked toward her cheerfully. He put both of his hands on the back of his neck. And made a clicking sound with his tongue. 

Lucka frowned, but she couldn’t hide her suppressed smile. “Are you seven?” 

“By charm and youthfulness, yes,” Reno smirked and tilted his head, his eyes sparkling with joy after seeing the cake. “Wonderful! You got a special occasion, huh?” 

“Uh-huh, kinda. It’s my birthday,” Lucka said with a shrug and started to cut the cake into smaller pieces as the other members began circling them.

“So you’re adulting. We should put some candles!” Reno rested his elbow at her shoulder. 

Emma chirped in and took a peek at the cake. “She didn’t need the candles if she’s adulting.” 

Reno pursed his lips into a mocking gesture. “Blah, even the granny at the slum proudly put a 90 years old shaped candle.” 

Emma only rolled her eyes at him. And Lucka’s smile was only widened by their joke, while in the corner of her eyes, Rude cleared his throat by his friend’s banter. 

Tseng quirked both of his eyebrows, he casually raised up and also walked toward them. “You didn’t mention it before,” he said, “well, congratulations. Welcome to adulthood.” He smirked. 

Lucka looked up and gave him the first cake. “Thanks, sir,” she said almost shyly, while the other started to congratulate her after the Boss made the first move. 

Tseng nodded and started eating the cake, soon his eyes shining in delight. “This’s good. Did you buy it from one of the famous patisserie downtowns?”

She handed the other slice for her team as she peeped at him, “It’s Angeal. He helped me bake it,” she said, then started to eat her cake too. Tseng was right. The taste was delicious. The dark chocolate complemented the sweet-salty cheese, it was still cold, and the texture was in the proper density. The vanilla also smelled rich but not too much. It was just a perfect balance. It quickly melted in her mouth in no time. 

Tseng nodded, “I see.”

“The man has talent. He may open his cake shop,” Katana casually said. Lucka looked up at him. It was only their second meet. When she joined the Turks, the man had a field mission at his hometown in Gongaga. He was the only one who used swords in their team before her. She was told his katana sword name was Murasame, yet she didn’t know his real name was. 

“I also heard he’s good at cooking. The other 1st likely visit him only to join dinner,” Freyra said after elegantly wiping the corner of her lips with a tissue. Her blonde ponytail smoothly swung when she moved closer to put down the already empty plate. Lucka raised her eyebrow in amazement. It seemed the hunter was a quick eater. 

Reno joined in interest like a gossip queen with a cynical eye and eager tone. He said, “Yeah, man! You know even the other SOLDIERS encourage him to open a catering…”

Lucka stared blankly. Suddenly all sounds in the room went mute. The chatter and laughter was only a background noise behind her existence. In the corner of her eyes, everyone distorted. The room blurred into slow motion while her finger twitched in rigid motion. The time could nearly stop anytime soon. Her eyes swept around her teammate. They were happy, smiling, laughing, and joking with each other. Lucka was also enjoying the moment. But why her smile didn’t reach her eyes? Why did she feel suffocated? _The warmth didn’t embrace her._ The stillness shielded her from the outside world. Did she suddenly have a feeling of becoming an outsider? No. it was _not_ it. 

It was her another old friend again, wanting to attend the celebration, but she never invited them. Why would they still come? 

She never knew. 

* * *

Sephiroth was trying his best to ignore Genesis, which also dragged Angeal along to his room that day after lunchtime. If he couldn’t manage his calmness, indeed, he’d have long gone fighting with Genesis. The said man had always been bad at managing his temper. 

“What did you say to her? Why she hasn’t contacted me yet?” Genesis asked with a dramatic accusation more than necessary while he leaned in on his seat. 

“I said it’s from you. That’s all,” Sephiroth said impassively. 

“Are you sure?” His eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Sephiroth sighed and looked up from his paperwork. “Why didn’t you contact her first?”

Genesis frowned. “I just want to know her reaction.”

“Being mysterious didn’t help at all, you know,” Angeal said in an amused tone, “and it’s out of your character, Gen.” 

“Then how am I supposed to act?” he said. Crossed both of his arms in front of his chest, reclining at his seat harshly.

“Playing dead suits you best,” Sephiroth replied with a dry tone.

Genesis shot him a glare in annoyance. “You’re the one who nailed it, Seph.”

Angeal shook his head, and suddenly he said in amusement, “Yesterday Lucka asked me an interesting question, and seeing you two like this may make things more thrilling.” 

Genesis snapped his head to him. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, she asked me if Seph ever had a date,” he said with a shrug, “and if he likes men instead.” He ended with a good laugh. 

Sephiroth frowned at the paperwork by Angeal’s words, it attracted him, yet he didn’t stop at his work. 

“What? Why did she even ask that? Is she interested in _you_?” Genesis emphasized the last words while turning his head sharply at him; his expression grew more suspicious. “Is that why I hadn’t heard anything from her?” 

Sephiroth let out another sigh. When he’d stop accusing him? “I don’t know,” he said plainly in a cold tone. Because, in fact, he honestly didn’t know anything.

“For real? Nothing happened between the two of you?” he asked, still accusing him shamelessly. 

Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed, certainly that _something_ had happened, but he’d never spill anything. Besides, it was _not_ Genesis business. His face didn’t betray any emotion as he said, “No.” He lied regardless. 

“Why are you—” Genesis about to shoved another remark at his face when a knock cut him a mid-sentence.

Sephiroth ignored him and let the person behind the door come in. 

“Heya.” She greeted them. It was the girl herself that had become the source of the fuss between the two friends. 

Genesis turned his head toward her as she admitted herself to the room. A dark box was in her hands, and she put it down on the edge of Sephiroth. 

“What do you bring?” Asked Genesis out of curiosity. His temper somehow cooldown by her appearance. 

“It’s a cake,” she said, then turned her face to Angeal, “Angeal, it’s amazing, you know, my team also complimented your work.” She finished with a small smile, then opened the box, lining some paper plates and plastic forks, then started cutting the cake into a small triangle. 

“Why out of the blue you’re bringing a cake? And, is Angeal made this?” Genesis’ curiosity grew even more as he tilted his head to take a better look at the cake. 

Angeal raised his eyebrows in contentment. “Really? That boosts up my confidence,” he said while taking a slice.

She handed a slice of cake to Genesis. “It’s my birthday, Genesis.” Then she addressed Angeal. “You should.” 

Genesis quirked one of his eyebrows, smiling. “Oh, congratulations.” 

Lucka gave him a small smile in turns. “Yeah, thanks.”

Lucka also handed Sephiroth a plate of sliced cake when she openly stared at him. “General, you like dark chocolate, don’t you? I’d requested Angeal to add it, so you could still enjoy it,” she said, then sat beside Genesis on his other armchair. 

“Oh... you have a reason. I thought that’s because you just want to add the chocolate.” Angeal nodded in acknowledgment. 

Sephiroth frowned. She did that again. How come she knew his preference? Was it because she tried his drink last night? But the baking time should have started beforehand if they decided to pick some greens, it’d save more time, and she said it herself they were currently baking. Or no? He didn’t know any better. 

Genesis started eating the cake while his expression became more serious. “Hey, how did you know that?” he said and pointed his thumb lazily at Sephiroth, “though, yes that’s true, he’s such a picky eater, and it’s only us who know about it.” 

Lucka blinked and glanced at them in turns. “I don’t know. I just know it.”

Sephiroth frowned in suspicion. Although he couldn’t detect any lie in her tone, he wouldn’t merely believe it. 

Genesis observed her closely, then he said, “Lucka. The show, have you made up your mind?”

Lucka faced him. She looked a little taken aback. “God!” She gasped with round eyes. “Bro, sorry I forget about that. All the Turks’ stuff keeps me busy.” 

Genesis seemed relieved that all his accusations toward him were proved false as he gave her a wide grin (that looked like a dork in Sephiroth’s eyes).

“So?” Genesis asked again. 

Lucka didn’t look straight at Genesis. Her eyes were a bit casted down, and her voice sounded weaker. “Is it a date?” 

Genesis propped his chin with one arm that rested on the Sephiroth desk, a deep frown on his eyebrows. “Why are you so afraid I’m asking you out?” 

“... It’s just…It’s… I don’t know,” she said, turning her head away and doing something with her hands down in her lap. 

Sephiroth studied her demeanor. Indeed, she’d utterly felt uncomfortable being surrounded by men and asked about that kind of question. Was Genesis didn’t aware of being _sexist_ and romanticizing it all this time? But stating it would only made him a hypocrite. He’d harassed her before. Although he should feel bad, he just couldn’t resist the way she defied him. It was so alluring. 

“Are you seeing someone?” Genesis stole his gaze to Sephiroth. Lucka followed his eyes movement. 

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. _Oh, he just made it even more apparent._

Lucka frowned deep, her lips pursed into a straight line, and her tone suddenly became colder as she said curtly, “Nope.” 

Sephiroth eyed her closely as she openly showed her resentment towards him now. 

Genesis pursed his lips. “You can think whatever you want. I don’t mind. But the show is only held once a year. Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

The way her expression showed, the girl seemed to relieve by Genesis’ statement as she finally agreed. She said, “ ‘kay. I’ll come,” she paused, “but, actually, I have another plan this weekend. I want to buy some clothes. Are you cool if I go shopping first?” Lucka raised her shoulder and both of her hands. 

Genesis delighted up. He sounded genuinely happy with her reply. “Great. No ‘prob, let’s go shopping. The show started in the evening. I’ll pick you up after lunch, how’s that?” 

“Alright, “she said and raised to her feet, “I must go back to work, bye guys.”

“Bye,” said Genesis and Angeal in turns, and after she disappeared to the hallway, he turned his face towards Sephiroth. I must say, I’m curious what has happened between the two of you.” His eyes narrowed, though there was no longer an accusation like before, it was just pure curiosity. Perhaps, Genesis also had caught her earlier expression.

Sephiroth said nothing. He ignored him and ate the chocolate cheesecake calmly. 

* * *

The skyline of simulated Junon Harbour in the training room was light orange. The late summer breeze cooled the heat surrounding them. That afternoon, they took the chance to spar when the Second Class SOLDIERs were gone. 

Genesis sitting casually at the top of the big pipe of the Mako Cannon. A copy of LOVELESS clutched in his hand. He recited, “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water’s surface. The wandering soul knows no rest.”

“LOVELESS, Act.I,” Sephiroth said. 

“Humph. You remembered,” said Genesis, closing the book and stepping down to stand beside Angeal.

“How can I not when you’ve beaten into my head?” Sephiroth said, tapping his index finger to the side of his head.

“Don’t take Sephiroth lightly,” Angeal said.

Genesis snorted. “Noted,” he said, charging forward Sephiroth alongside Angeal, and soon their swords clashed dangerously with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Greyromantic: Experience romantic attraction infrequently.


	15. Espionage: Divulging

Lucka walked to her house alone like she always did through the street passage, with the large box of leftover cakes clutched in her hand loosely. She just entered the lobby when someone poked her shoulder, then after she turned around, her face instantly delighted by the person that stood behind her. “Cissnei! You’re back,” she said with a smile. 

Cissnei mirrored her smile. “Do you miss me?” she said while leading her to the elevator and pushed the up button.

“ ‘Course I do. Where ya’ been?” she asked and stepped inside when the door opened.

“A lot of places, I can say. I brought you some souvenirs,” she said while raising one of her hands that held a big paper bag, “come to my house?”

Lucka eyed her. She was wearing her usual black uniform and brought along a dark, medium suitcase, with that big paper bag on the other hand. “You don’t have to, but thanks!” she said, “don’t you want to take a rest?” she asked with raised eyebrows.

Cissnei shook her head, his red hair swinging along with the motion. “No, I’m good. Let’s go,” she said, still with a smile on her lips. Then led her out from the elevator, going straight to her house. After letting Lucka sit on the living room couch, she went to her bedroom and back again shortly, wearing more casual clothes.

“How’s HQ?” Cissnei asked while she slid herself beside her on the couch and placed the paper bag on her lap.

“Hella tight,” she said with a smirk, “it’d be only the eight of us in the morning, then during the day we’ll leave doing our business. And, I got my first mission dealing with drug dealers.”

Cissnei seemed surprised as she replied with a higher tone, “It’s pretty big for the first mission!” 

Lucka pouted at her response. “Yeah, it’s pretty complicated, but Reno helped me a lot.” 

Cissnei nodded slowly. “Hmmm, he acted like a douchebag sometimes, but he’s passionate and professional with his job.” 

Lucka mirrored her nod in agreement. 

Cissnei gave her a thoughtful face as she said, “Well, since we just met again after the Deepground incident, we haven’t talk further about it, right?” she said, narrowing her eyes purposely, “you still owe me an explanation.”

Lucka quirked both of her eyebrows. “You remember.”

“Of course I do!” she said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder playfully, “so you gonna tell me now?” 

Lucka hummed, then straightened her back and faced her, frowning with a solemn expression stuck on her face. “This is my existential secret. That time I let you know my intelligence because we’re in an urgent situation, no one but Veld and Tseng in our team knew this, and the other members from SOLDIERS are the 1st trio and Zack.” 

Cissnei nodded silently. She showed her interest by leaning in, then, Lucka continued her story starting from the first time she came to Gaia and ending it with her knowledge on the Deepground. 

Cissnei didn’t instantly react when Lucka had finished her story, though when she opened her mouth, she surprised her. She said, “I’d already know there must be something,” she said while nodding slowly.

Lucka was taken aback as she hadn’t expected it’d be her first response. She asked, “You know what?”

“I’d seen you walk the hallway on the first day with the General, and it’s pretty unusual,” she said with a smirk, “then Tseng looked tired. And a little bit distressed the next day. I thought there must be something going on, so I checked it with tracking down his latest investigation.”

Lucka’s mouth gap slightly. “You’re so sharp.” Her eyebrows furrowed deep by Cissnei’s confession when she said, “But, you went that far, doesn’t it illegal and show disloyalty to spy on your supervisor?”

Cissnei put on a mischievous smirk. “I had my judgment. Tseng has worked hard to advance his temper, but it isn’t hard to notice when something bothers him. And it must be big. That’s why it intrigued me.”

Lucka nodded vaguely. “So, you’re not that surprised.”

She smirked. “Half true. It’s still shocking that you came from the Materia.”

“Yeah. Even me, too,” Lucka said with a shrug.

Cissnei studied her. “Your secret is safe with me,” she said with pure earnestness and gave her a warm smile.

Lucka only stared back at her. Somehow the sincerity in her words and her warm smile got through her heart. The warmth stayed there for a while. She instantly stupefied. _Was it safe to let her in?_ She rarely had real female friends in her life, even she didn’t get too close with the college’s female student. The last time she had was a long time ago, and sadly she and her family should’ve moved back to the south. It was the most devastating moment of a broken heart from being left behind by her best friend. _Would Cissnei leave me too? Or… would I be the one who left her? I was not from Gaia, after all._ _That was true; I didn’t need any emotional attachment. It was useless._ Though Lucka almost felt happiness a moment ago, and now it was replaced by the sudden sorrow. She drew a deep breath and finally nodded. “Thanks, Cissnei.”

Cissnei eyes flickered in confusion, but it seemed she didn’t know what had bothered her. Instead, she diverted the conversation as she asked cheerfully, “What’re you gonna do this weekend?”

Lucka blinked slowly to digest the abrupt change on the topic. “I’m going out with a friend to a poetry show.”

Cissnei raised her eyebrows. She asked, “Ahhh, I see… and who’s your friend?”

“It’s Genesis,” she truthfully said because she had no reason to hide the person she’d be going out with.

Cissnei’s eyes brightened up. “Genesis Rhapsodos? Did he invite you?”—Lucka nodded—then her eyes rounded even bigger. “Don’t say… you mean by poetry show it’s that Spoken Words from LOVELESS?”

“Uhm… yeah, exactly,”—suddenly Lucka felt uneasiness punch her gut after seeing her eyes sparkling blindly —“how’s about that?”

“Don’t kidding me! You don’t have any idea!” she said, then shut her mouth in the next second, “oh, sorry. True, you don’t know because you’re not from here.” She cleared her throat. She continued, “It’s a show held by Midgarian Art council socialites, only noble guests that can attend the show.” 

Lucka’s mouth gaped as she didn’t know anything and was totally at a loss. “And how do you know about that? Are you a member of Red Leather or Study Group?” 

“Both,” she said, smirking in amusement, “I’m also one of the informants. And somehow, it’s surprising how a fan can attain secret information. We need the connection. They’re like assets.”

She nodded with wonder as Cissnei referred to the Turks’ spy method. “I see… “she said, “are you coming too?”

“Nope, I don’t have any business there,” she said, and her smirk widened as she leaned in. “Then, is it a date?”

Lucka frowned and didn’t realize she was displaying defensiveness. “No. It’s not.”

“No way. He gave you a free ticket. Do you know how much the ticket price is?” Lucka shook her head vaguely, then Cissnei continued, “It’s worth eight thousand Gil for the regular one and doubled for the VIP. Which ticket did he give to you?” She tilted her head in curiosity. 

Lucka mouth gaped wider _. Eight thousand_ _Gil for a show? Dang, that was pricey_. _What made it so expensive, anyway?_ Suddenly her uneasiness grew stronger. Should she cancel it? No, no, why would she become a coward suddenly. “I don’t know, but the ticket has that holographic design and golden lining,” she said, poorly recalling her last time she’d seen the ticket.

Cissnei gasped in excitement. “It’s for VIPs! You sure it’s not a date?”

Lucka straightened her posture as she glanced at her and averted her eyes quickly. “I don’t know.” 

“Hmmm…” she said while narrowing her eyes in acknowledgment, “Genesis is picky with whom he wants to attend this kind of event. Have you prepared the dress and all?” Cissnei crossed both of her arms in front of her. 

Lucka eyes widened slightly. _Oh, crap_ , sure. The clothes. She didn’t have anything decent to attend the said event. She shook her head with a dumbfounded face. “No. I don’t. I haven’t gone shopping yet.” 

Cissnei gave her a critical look. “Lucka… “she said, then tilted her head in thinking motion, “you know, there must be some journalists and paparazzi. At least you should dress up nicely.” 

Lucka turned pale. She didn’t know it’d be gone this far. She thought it was just some sort of a regular show since Genesis didn’t say anything about it. She went with him alone with an ambiguous state (date or not) had already made her anxious, and now she just knew the event would be full of glamorous Socialites people… _wait_ , _Socialites? The higher class?_ Her brain worked faster with the important thing she’d missed earlier. _he Drug dealer!_ Oh no, she couldn’t back down. This was a rare chance _._ Even if that son’s Boss weren’t coming, at least one out of ten people there used the drugs (she hoped). 

“Hey, why do you look like you’re gonna faint?” Cissnei shook her shoulder softly.

“No… it’s just I just remember… About the high-level drug dealer. The son’s Boss is working in elite entertainment, though I don’t know if he will be in the same area. And I don’t have Reno to assist me.”

Cissnei clasped her hand in front of her. “Oh! You should use this opportunity. At least you can get some information. I believe you can do well. I’ll give you communication devices,” she said, “Genesis can back you up.” 

Lucka nodded and offered her a small smile as a wave of relief washed over her, though it only lasted a second as she thought of other things. “Thanks, Cissnei. But the dress…” 

Cissnei said with an amused grin, “I got your back! C’mon, let’s choose something for you.” She put down her paperback and shortly dragged Lucka to her closet room.

* * *

It was finally the day. After lunchtime, Lucka waited for Genesis outside her lobby apartment while unconsciously twisting her straight blonde wig’s tip. She casually scrolled her PHS with other hands to see some clothes reference she wanted to buy. Because it’d just crossed her mind, why wouldn’t she buy them online? It’d save her more time, and she’d have another clothing way sooner. But since many things were happening and crowded her mind, clothes no longer sat in her first line priorities. Besides, she already had a shopping plan with Genesis. Perhaps, next time she’d buy another pair of clothes at an online shop. 

She suddenly looked up from the screen when the sound of a car horn came from her front. Genesis lowered the glass window and tilted his head like a cue for her to get in the car.

“Heya,” she said after closing the car door.

Genesis eyed her up and down for a moment. He didn’t say anything, which made her feel uncomfortable. Lucka mimicked his motion, bowing her head to look at her dress. She wore an A-line little black dress with a sweetheart neckline that layered with black chiffon on top. Cissnei had helped her attach the earpiece that connected with the induction loop and a harness underneath. The fabric over her shoulder was safely hiding the device cable. Besides, the tulle ruffle long-sleeved from her upper arm to her wrist as the dress emphasis became a good distraction. But, was it looked too much?

“Bro, you’re so obvious.” She deadpanned. 

He put on a smirk. “Can’t I think this time as a date? You looked impressive.” 

Lucka frowned. “No way,” she said, “you didn’t tell me it’s a big event. And look at yourself. You dress up without giving me any clue.” She crossed her arms and gave him a side glance with a huff. “Besides, I had a mission.”

Genesis chuckled and raised his eyebrows. “Aren’t you off today?” 

“Priorly, yes. But since I should track down this high-level drug dealer or user that might attend the show—which I should thank you for inviting me—I’m on duty now,” she said, “and if you don’t mind… I’ll need your help.” She crumpled the smooth surface of the dress while staring at him. 

“Drugs?” Genesis narrowed his eyes. “You’re joining the Turks only more than a week, but you already talk like your Boss,” he said, “and you’re recruiting me to play the secret agent.”

“Oh, please, Genesis?” she said, batting her eyelashes, both innocent and coaxing at the same time. Although on the inside, she felt disgusted at herself. Was she not ashamed acted that way to Genesis? But, like it or not, she should do what she needed to do, shouldn’t she? 

He tossed his bang backward, then placed both of his hands on the wheel as he glanced at her. “Okay, I’m game. Tonight will be more interesting than I thought.”

Lucka put on a smile. “Thanks! You’re the best,” she said.

Genesis studied her bright expression and smiled back at her. “Anytime.” 

“I’ll brief you everything you need to know, and please give me information if you have any.”

“Yeah, sure,” he said and changed the gear, driving the car away towards the highway. “And Lucka?”

“Yes?” she asked. 

“You should smile more often, you know.” 

* * *

They went to the Mall. Genesis allowed her to wander as he followed behind and noticed how she attracted everyone they’d passed like a magnet. He wouldn’t blame them, though. Her cover was gorgeous, with long silky hair like a golden river, icy blue eyes that shimmer like an ocean in the summertime, and a bright, creamy red lipstick that was so appealing whenever she parted her lips. His eyes tracked down her features, and oh Gaia, how he wanted so bad to circled his hands around her waist. Would it only stay as his fantasy?

Lucka suddenly stopped at one of the shops and said, “Genesis, do you want to go inside too?” 

“No, I’ll just wait here,” He said, waving his hand. Lucka nodded, then she disappeared behind the shop’s door. 

Genesis waited outside and lined with some other men that reclined on the wall. He skimmed the surroundings. The place was crowded; it was Saturday night. People were swarming around to spend their day off. The full area was okay if he didn’t want to be spotted as he could easily blend in. But he tried to avoid as many fans as possible that would still recognize him. So, he wore a black cap on top of his pulled back hair and a mask to conceal half of the face. He only cladded in a black turtleneck, leaving his maroon lavish outer on the car. Genesis fished out his PHS from the dark trouser he wore. Perhaps, Lucka would spend a lot of time there, and he better check on his social media to entertain him for a while. 

After almost thirty minutes passed, he looked up from the screen, seeing the tip of her red stiletto stepped closer to him. His eyes trailed up, and he found some paperback lace already looping on her slender arms. 

“Genesis? I need to go there,” she said, pointing to another shop at the alley. 

“Okay.” He nodded and extended his hand, offering to bring her belonging. Lucka handed some of them and mumbled thanks. Genesis strode alongside her, his step halted right in front of the shop’s entrance. “Oh,” he said, “do you want me to help you there? I have good taste.” He inclined at the mannequin wore red lingerie with a black silk robe on top of it.

Lucka frowned, her cheeks flushed with a pale crimson. “No, please just wait here.” She dashed inside the shop, leaving Genesis with his wide smirk stuck at his lips. 

He waited for her for another minute. After she was done with everything she needed and spent the rest of the afternoon there, they headed straight to the car and drove to the theater as the sun kissing the ground.

* * *

Genesis offered his elbow when they stepped inside the building. Then in an instant, they were showered with a lot of bright flash from everywhere. 

“Smile,” he whispered, “This, at least, will be on the newspaper front page for three weeks.”

The girl clutched her hand around his arm and glanced up. Her lips twitched. Somehow she looked paler, yet he was pretty amused by her reaction. 

“Oh, damn. Will I get bullied by your fans?” Lucka said with a stiff smile.

Genesis Smirked. “Let’s pray not,” he said. After taking a moment posing for the camera, he led her to the VIPs seat on the second floor to the center balcony. 

The show lasted for more than an hour. Between the faint light of the spotted lamp in the room, Genesis checked on her once in a while. She looked so immersed. He saw again a flash of vulnerability crossed her expression, even for just a second. His finger twitched. Genesis took a deep breath, he thought about the option he had, but in the end, he turned away his head and continued to watch the reading until the end of the performance. 

“You seemed to enjoy it so much,” he said while leading her down, going to the ballroom. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said, resting her eyes at her toe and wearing a weak small smile. 

“It was,” he said with a nod and watched her expression closely, “is something bothering you?” 

Lucka tore her gaze, looking at him in the eyes now. “No. It’s just...I became a little bit emotional.”

Genesis nodded vaguely, a little bit? It was _not_ a bit, she concealed it almost entirely, but he still could feel it; the gleam of sadness painted in her face. 

The girl soon averted her gaze as she talked about another thing. “Genesis, about the person you suspect used the drugs we talked about earlier in the car. Can you spot him?” 

Genesis blinked for a beat. Right, she had a mission here. “Give me a second.” He narrowed his eyes and browsed everyone in the room, then his eyes glimmer after he found the person he meant. “Let’s go there.”

He led her straight to a man around his age that wore a black suit with a champagne glass in his hand. 

Genesis greeted him with a smile. “Hello, Robert.”

The brunette-haired man looked at him. He showed pure surprise and joy in his eyes. “Genesis! How are you?” he said and gave him a giant man hug. 

“I’m good. How about you? Still doing some shitty stuff there?” he said with a smirk.

“Man, I know you still follow up my Zine publication,” he said with a playful vexation. 

Genesis Chuckled. “Yes, though I wanted to cancel my subscription a long time ago,” he said and glanced at Lucka that stood beside him. “Robert, meet my friend, Ilona. She just moved here from the north. She worked as a freelance art director and a skilled copywriter.”

Lucka nodded and offered Robert a brilliant smile that Genesis never saw from her. “Ilona. Nice to meet you, Robert,” she said, extending her hand at him.

Robert smiled back at her and gripped her hand firmly. “Nice to meet you,” he said, “what kind of project do you usually take, Ilona?” he tilted his head in curiosity. 

“I mostly handle a range of digital and offline advertising. But I also like to explore visuals in layout publishing,” Lucka said, “Genesis said you’re doing Zine publication? what do you do that you’re truly passionate about?” She smiled again, and it was more genuine this time. Genesis stunned. She was good at acting. 

Robert’s face brightened by her enthusiasm. “Zine is universal. We can reach everyone with them. They’re simple. The content can be anything. You can say, developing pamphlets to promote social justice, any kind of relevant movements, and most important are art and poetry. It’s just fascinating how fun the way they served, but the message can be well received.” 

Lucka nodded eagerly with a wide smile. It seemed Genesis should let them engage for a while, so he said to them, “I should greet someone.” He tapped her shoulder and nodded to Robert before disappearing to the crowd. 

* * *

Lucka remembered what Cissnei had taught her how to be convincing. She was an actress now. She should believe in the new identity; animates the girl she dreams of. Lucka grasped on her purse that contained the ‘pocket litter.’ She should become that easy-going and endearing girl named Ilona wholly. 

Lucka glanced across the room. On the corner, Genesis was mingling with some guests. She and Robert already talked for around ten minutes, but she knew that she didn’t have all night regardless of how fun their conversation was. So she started diverting the subject direction to her mission divulge. 

“You know Robert, as we work in this profession, with crazy deadlines, stressful projects, and annoying clients, sometimes I need a break, but more than just a vacation. You feel me?” she said with a pout.

Robert nodded in acknowledgment. “Yeah, I know exactly how that is. Perhaps you should try something else that works better.”

“What do you do to cope anyway? Are you into a healthy lifestyle?” she tilted her head.

“No, not really.” He chuckled. “It’s alcohol and other things.”

“I see. I’m not really into alcohol,” Lucka said, giving a thinking gesture. She leaned in and whispered, “I used opiate. Tho I’m clean now. But sometimes you know… that craving feeling never dies,” she said with intended means.

Robert’s eyebrows quirked. “Oh. You used that?” he said, “well, I know some good stuff.”

Lucka’s eyes perked up as she gave him a sweet smile. “Could you please tell me how to get it?”

He smiled and winked. “I have a friend who has it. He’s here too. Let’s find him,” he said and led Lucka, parting the mass of people in the room. 

She followed behind him a few feet away, her heart fluttering wild. She was closer to the target now. Lucka just prayed everything would be running smoothly. “Genesis?” she whispered, “can you hear all of that?” Lucka waited for his response from the other line through the earpiece. 

_[“Yes,”]_ he said. 

“Good. Listen, give me fifteen minutes. You have the GPS to track me, right? Keep a safe distance between us. Wait for my sign, don’t come unless I’m done. You got me?” she said and stared with a piercing gaze at Robert back. 

_[“Okay,” he said with a more concerned tone, “Lucka, be careful.”]_

“I will,” she said, taking a long deep breath and slowing her pace when Robert finally stopped beside a tall man that looked straight at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pocket litter: Contain fake identity and all the things needed by the secret agent. I heard it from the former CIA agent lol.


	16. Liebesträume (Dream of Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want to thank everyone who (can bear) reading this story and interested in following Lucka Journey. I start writing this back in July and spend a lot of time researching about writings, greek lore, mental illness, drugs, etc. Then I published it when I already had completed 15 chapters. That's why I can update one up to three chapters per week till last November. But now I guessed it'll be an ongoing release. However, I can't promise to post with a regular schedule because I have depression myself. I write this to cope, and I don't want to push myself until I can't enjoy it anymore. Meanwhile, please let me know in the comment what I can do to make this story better (and for beta reading, I'm sorry I have no luck to get them till now. So please bear with me longer :'D) or, if you have some thought perhaps, we could discuss about the social issue I deliver in this story. I hope you all doing well :) cheers!
> 
> PS. I'm still working on chapter 17. It'll be HOT.
> 
> \---
> 
> Please play the soundtrack on section two in a loop until the end of this chapter :) (I cry when writing them lmao)

Lucka studied the man intently. He wore a dark opulent suit. The black silk dress underneath was unbuttoned on the top-collar. His short hair was a rich raven. The painstakingly messy-look of the locks shadowing his sharp amber eyes. She realized he was attractive. A combination of pointed nose, thin rosy lips, and high cheekbones which remind her of the General face's contour. Though he seemed older than him, he looked like a guy in his early thirty, perhaps in the same age as Ryuu—she cringed inwardly from the thought. Why was she always surrounded by the fast rotting oldster? 

"Ilona, this is my friend Orion Lannighan," Robert said.

 _["I've heard about this man,"]_ Genesis said through the earpiece. 

Lucka took a mental note of Genesi's remark. She extended her hands and smiled at the man. "Ilona. Nice to meet you, Mr.Orion," she said. 

They shook hands briefly, then Robert talked to him with a low voice that she couldn't hear. Orion eyed her while listening to him, then he smiled. Lucka shuddered. He was charismatic and all, but somehow something was off. Though she still kept her face neutral and stayed as relaxed as possible under his scrutiny gaze. 

"Ilona, we may talk in private," Orion said after Robert finished talking. 

"Oh, sure," she said.

"We should hang out next time," Robert said and handed her his ID card, then he waltzed away, leaving them behind. 

Orion escorted her to walk outside the ballroom. They entered one of a room down the hallway, behind a massive double door on the far end on the corner. Lucka browsed around silently. It was like a waiting room; the interior was matching with the classical theme inside the theater. A colossal painting was hung on the wall's center, and an elegant maroon couch was sitting underneath it. 

Orion pulled out a PHS from his phone and called someone to come there. Another second passed. He opened the door slightly when the sound of a knock tore the silence. Lucka saw a brief movement of hand gave him a small black velvet box. He shut back the door, then strolled across the room, sitting on the couch and swiping his hand to direct her to sit beside him.

Lucka nodded and sat, keeping him at arm's length. "What do you do, Mr. Orion?"

"Just call me Orion," he said and opened the box, pulling out a pack of silver strips. "I'm an Art curator."

Lucka nodded. "Is it your main job, Orion?" she asked, playing with her hair as casually as possible.

He looked up from his hand, staring at her directly in the eyes. "Yes."

Was he suspicious at her question? Lucka stared back at him, resting her shoulder on the couch cushion to loosen up her nervousness. "Where can I find you?"

He smiled. "I work at Wallrose museum," he said, "do you want to see me again?"

"Perhaps," she said. 

His smile widened. "Come here, Ilona." 

_["No. Don't get closer to him."]_

Lucka didn't react for a second. Why would he want her to get closer? Despite her uneasy feeling, she complied quickly. Lucka knew from the start, she shouldn't act shady around him. Any hesitancy would be seen. Because by the look he gave her, she understood he was sharp. She should be careful with her reaction. 

"How long have you been clean?" he asked.

 _["Why did he just sound like he's talking straight to me? Didn't I tell you not to get closer?!"]_ Genesis protested.

Lucka Ignored him. "It's almost seven months," she said and eyed Orion's hand movement. 

Orion pulled out a folding knife and cut the edge of the patch. "This will punch you right away then, even if you just try a little," he said while extending his hand that held a knife, with a gooey glob of shining green fluid on top of it.

Lucka held her breath. _Zeus. Shit. No way._

 _["Lucka, reject it,"]_ Genesis said urgently. 

"No, thanks. I'm good. I'll use it later." She rapped.

"It's a treat for our first meeting," he said, tilting his head, "don't you trust me?" 

_["There're two henchmen outside the room. Don't trust him."]_ Genesis said with annoyance. 

Her finger twitched. A dread made her blood cold. "No, it's not it," she said, "I just thought it's inappropriate to use it here." 

"Don't worry about it. You need it now," Orion said, leaning forward, "you look so tense. This will help you relax."

"Oh. Am I?" Lucka said, with a loud heart beating, slamming against her lungs until it forced her to draw a deep breath. "What's in there? Is it that good?" She locked her gaze at his eyes, trying to buy some time. 

"Why do you ask?" he asked, running his knuckles on the side of her head.

Lucka shivered. "I'm not used to fillers."

Orion chuckled. "I only used real substance," he said, "try, and you'll know."

She pressed her lips into a fine line. "Will you tell me what's in there after I try?"

 _["The hell are you saying?! Don't try it!"]_ Genesis was basically yelling at her. She restrained herself not to wince. 

"It depends. If you like it, perhaps, I'll tell you," Orion said, "here."

_["Lucka, don't."]_

"I… "Lucka trailed off. She averted her gaze. Her palm was sweating a lot. She was the one who should get his trust, wasn't she? Would he trust her if she obeyed? 

"Hmmm?" he narrowed his eyes, his hands hovering right in front of her lips. "Are you afraid?" 

"No… it's just…" 

_Fuck, wait. What should I do?_

Lucka glanced at him and back to the thing. Her heartbeat was pounding fast until it felt insanely hurt. She drew a sharp breath while her eyes fixed at him. There, she almost thought she saw something malicious in his eyes the second her mouth opened slowly. 

_God, please, please, please, if I should do this, just don't kill me tonight. I know I'm a total wretch for Ryuu, and if he'd ever find out I'm relapsed, Zeus, I'm done._

She licked and swallowed. 

It didn't take too long to hit. Lucka's head rolled back to the couch's backseat. Both of her eyelids were shut, her tensed jaw slacked, and her lips parted away. It was the feeling she always missed. The desire, craving of pleasure she should hold back since a long time ago. _Euphoria_. It rushed in her entire body, embraced her by the warmth, and a thick layer of a safe cocoon. But it was different. This was greater. A hazy mist of green sank her in. All of her senses become sharper. Was it Mako in there? Her back slightly arched as she detached from reality. She immersed deeply in her own world. Where there was no pain. No tears, only joy. _Oh, oh. I felt it again—_ the precious seconds of being stoned.

_["Hey! Are you with me?!"]_

Lucka couldn't hear Genesis's voice clearly. It was far, far away from her reach.

"Do you like it?" Orion asked.

Lucka stayed still for another minute. Then she opened her eyes, drew a long deep breath, and rested her cheeks to the side, staring up at him. "Yes," she mumbled.

_["Lucka! I'm getting you now!"]_

"No," she whispered. 

"No?" Orion asked and raised his eyebrows. 

_Shit_. Lucka was confused. "I mean, yes. I like it," she murmured, "Tell me what's in there?"

 _["Fuck it, Lucka!"]_ Genesis yelled, followed by a loud thud in the background.

She winced. 

"Come to think about it, it's a secret," Orion playfully smirked.

Lucka frowned. "You said you'll tell me," she muttered, "please?" She pouted and stroked his chest.

Orion glanced at her hand, then he said with a smile, "It's morphine and Mako." 

_Morphine_. _But why did it crashed my nerve faster?_

"How much would you charge me?" she asked, playing with his collar.

"Three thousand Gil for one patch," he said, "but… "he trailed off and continued while shifting closer. "If you become my friend, you'll get a lower price," he purred to her ear, trailing his hand up her inner thigh. 

_["Gaia! Why he sounds so gross?"]_ Genesis yelled again.

Lucka ignored him. Her eyes followed Orion's hand movement while goosebump spread on her skin, and her breath turned heavy. A sudden heat was rising on her stomach. What kind of friend he wanted her to be?

Suddenly a loud sound of ringing phones cut through the high tension between them. She poorly opened her purse with her jelly hands to find the General was calling. _FUCK._ She glanced at Orion, but he said nothing. He was casually leaned back on his side, his hand still caressed her tight gently. Shouldn't she stop him? But Lucka found herself cast adrift. Her brain was messed up. And her body was unsynchronized between the overwhelming fear and an uninvited lust. The ringtone died down. But, it rang again in a second. Lucka glanced again at him. Without any single thought, she swiped the answer button. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

_["Lucka, what are you doing with your body?"]_ The General's voice sounded icy. 

Lucka's heart almost stopped _. Zeus, he knew._ "Can we talk tomorrow?"

 _["Who's talking to you? Just get out of there already. Give me the damn sign!"]_ Genesis roared with a higher tone. 

_["What are you doing?"]_ The General asked, his tone was fierce and even colder than before.

Orion's hands trailed higher. Lucka gasped. "Please, later," she mumbled with a shallow breath, half-aware of her own words. 

_["No. Tell me now."]_ The General said.

Lucka glanced down. Orion's fingers rubbed between her cheeks that were covered by the knicker. She moaned.

 _["WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING THERE?!!!"]_ Genesis's rant cut through her foggy mind like cold water slapping her face. 

Lucka stood abruptly and turned off the phone. "Orion, I have to go," she said with a pressed tone and pulled out a pack of Gil from her purse. 

"Why leave too soon?" He tilted his head with disappointment. 

"I'm sorry. I should go," Lucka said, handing him the Gil. 

Orion sighed and handed her the box. "You know where to find me," he said. 

She nodded, then stormed to the door and slammed it shut behind her back. She didn't care about the two henchmen that blatantly stared at her. She just ran clumsily through the hallway. A rainfall drenched her cheeks. 

* * *

[Liebestraume no.3 Nocturne - Franz Liszt](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7w3OUa077GcFxAihGBn7AB)

Lucka stopped at one of the hallways on the building, far away from the room where she'd done the filthy business with Orion. Both of her palm and forehead rested on the wall. It took her a while to let out the ragging emotion in her chest while she was still under the drug influence. 

Then, a thunderous and enraged step fell right behind her. Lucka wiped off her tears quickly and faced the flaming mad Commander that crushed her upper arm with his iron grip.

"What did he do to you??"

"No, it's nothing," she said, flinching away.

"Lucka, what he had done?!" he asked, squeezing her arms harder. 

Lucka yelped. "Genesis! It hurts." 

Genesis's looked perplexed. "Sorry…" he said and released her, turning away while massaging his temple. 

Lucka crossed her arms and rubbed them slowly, her eyes locked at the tip of her shoes. "Thanks for assisting me, Genesis. We're done here. Let's go home." 

"You're not gonna tell me what happened there?!" He faced her in a sharp turn, throwing his hand on the air forcefully.

"No." 

"I'm not taking you home until you talk," he said between his gritted teeth. 

Lucka rested her eyes at him, with a leftover of glazing pain still remaining. "I'll take the cab," she said and hurled past him, making an exit from the theatre. 

"Lucka, wait!" Genesis grabbed her hand. She almost stumbled by the sudden force that made her stop.

She slapped his hand away. "Genesis, please. It's already hard for me!" 

Genesis settled his fiery eyes at hers. Then, in a flash, they softened while he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," he said. 

Lucka's eyes rounded great. Her still-messy brain stopped at a grinding halt. How could he hug her after all that shit happened? Did he presume it was the thing she would need? She wished his warm embrace could lighten the heaviness that filled her chest. But it didn't. They couldn't stay like that because she shouldn't exploit his feelings. 

Her body was shaken by the thought of the earlier event. Orion's warm hand still lingered on her skin. It was her own fault to let him drug her. Lucka didn't expect how things would escalate quickly. She used to get high _alone_. She never knew if the drugs can cause her the same effect as alcohol. But now she knew. How easily she'd turned into a slutty teenager when getting intoxicated. 

_I'm too filthy for Genesis. I should cut him off, or he would be left in vain; loveless._

_Because I was loveless._

Lucka pushed him away. Genesis winced in pain, crouching and grasping tightly at his left shoulder. Her lips parted in shock. Had she hurt him? But she didn't shove him roughly.

"Genesis? Did I hurt you?" she said and touched his shoulder nervously. 

He grimaced and grabbed her hand. "No, no. It's not you."

"What happened to you?" 

"Just a scrape, yesterday I got a little incident." 

"Incident?" Her breath hitch as she anticipated his next reply. 

"Angeal, Sephiroth, and I had a spar. But we got too excited, and Angeal's blade broke when he intervened in our duel."

"You're injured…" she said slowly when the cold dread seized her in.

Genesis sigh. "It's not a big deal."

The realization hit her. No. It _was_. 

Lucka opened her mouth. Her heart raced faster. "Does it heal… ?"

He froze. And that was answer enough. 

Her heart nearly busted. 

_No, no, no._ Genesis would degrade. 

His injury would lead to the worst nightmare of Gaia history because of the flawed genetics of the Jenova cell in him—

Jenova… _The calamity!_

 _Oh... Zeus… no._ He was her son. Angeal too. The three of them!

How could she miss it? Why did she only focus on Sephiroth? 

God, she was too late now. The predestine had been set. She even hadn't had the chance to change it. How cruel was it? She only became a useless spectator, like with Shelke, like with her parents. 

Lucka choked. 

With vigorously wobbled feet, her body skied to the ground. Both of her eyes blasted open. She was entirely horrified. Her ear blocked out Genesis's calling—suddenly, she became deaf. The lash of dire possessed her, grasped her into the obscure barrier, tore her off from his presence. She became mute instantly. Her eyes found nothing while a hot stream fell down to her cheeks. 

Lucka grasped her chest tightly. It hurt so much until she thought her heart would burst. Her back landed on the dusty pavement, she stared up at the dark sky. Her breath ragged uncontrollably.

Then, the sight changed into a blur. Lucka barely recognized Genesis moved her into the car until the sky switched by the car's drab light and became her main focus. She counted and counted silently. Sweat ran in turn from her temple. Lucka didn't know how long it would last. But somehow, the terror gradually went away. It was replaced by a sweet, cool breeze that surrounded her, making her feel safe and content.

Lucka tilted up her head. She saw Genesis hovering with a deep frown. His hand rested on her shoulder, and the other was grasping a green glowing orb. 

"Feeling better?" he asked. 

Lucka weakly nodded. She rested her head back to his lap and drew a steady breath. 

They sat in stillness until she could gain back her composure. 

She put aside all the evil thoughts. She'd think about it later and should calm herself now. She shouldn't make Genesis worried. 

"Genesis, I'm alright. Thanks," she murmured, "Please take me home."

"Shouldn't we see a doctor?"

Lucka shook her head and tried to sit up. "No. I just want to sleep." 

Genesis helped her sit and eyed her for a while. He sighed. "Okay. Keep this. Now it's yours," he said and handed her the Materia, then moved to the driver seat.

Lucka glanced down, eyeing the orb, then stared at his back. "Genesis, don't you needed it?"

"I have another one," he said.

Lucka nodded. "Thanks."

Genesis glimpsed at her from the rear mirror. "Anytime," he said and took her home. 

* * *

Lucka let Genesis help him to sit on her couch in the living room. Then, he gave her a glass of water from the kitchen. 

"Are you will be alright if I left? Do you need something else?" he asked and sat next to her. 

Lucka shook her head that rested on the backseat. "No. thanks, Genesis." 

He nodded, although not entirely convinced. He said, "Please call me if you need any help."

"I will." Lucka sigh. He was too kind, and it just made her even guilty. They shouldn't be confused with each other again. She should make it clear now, or never. Genesis hadn't said anything, but he just showed it; that hug was straightforwardly expressing his feeling. And she wasn't oblivious. So she started, "Genesis. I don't know if this was the right moment. But I can't waste time. I need to tell you something," she said slowly, carefully. 

"Yes. Go ahead," Genesis said. 

Lucka turned her head to him and sat straight on her seat. She inhaled deeply and said with a low, grim tone, "You can't fall in love with me." 

Genesis stayed still. It took him another second to responded. "You can't control my feelings. Even I don't have any capability to do so." He said, with a weaker voice, that she never heard from him. 

Lucka settled her gaze at his. She didn't want to hurt him. But she didn't want to deceive herself or took any advantage of him either. These bitter words were better told and would save him from the greater pain if she let him in instead. Wasn't it?

"I'm not from this world, Genesis," she said. 

He took a sharp breath and said, "If you're from this world, will I stood a chance?"

It smashed her, made her speechless for a long time. _No._ It was unrequited feelings. But she couldn't shove it right in front of Genesis's face. Lucka caught his eyes drooped; she already hurt him. 

"I have my answer," he said and stood.

A piercing throb slammed her chest, her voice wavered. "Genesis. Please, I'm sorry. We just can't."

Genesis locked his aching gaze at her for a moment longer. His jaw stiffened, and his knuckles curled into a tight ball. "I'm leaving," he said and walked out of the door. 

* * *

She rocked at her seat that no one knew for how long. After Genesis left, it was only her and her thought alone. Her chest hurt, her body ached, her brain cells disconnected. It was like a lot of invisible knives stabbed her, stabbed, and stabbed in every direction. But she couldn't scream. She just sat there, being a lifeless puppet, not functioning. 

Was she made the right choice? Was she thinking right earlier? Genesis was already desperate by his unhealed wound. And she worsened his condition by hurting his feelings. What would he do later? Could she also save him? Had she messed up the timeline? 

Lucka was scared to death. 

She couldn't fail Genesis. His life, his soul, was worthed to be saved. He was redeemable. 

_Zeus, what should I do now?_

The remaining sedative effect still flowed in her cell, and it didn't help her calm after the anxiety attack earlier and every destructive thought crossing her mind. Besides, she didn't have any energy to cast the cure spell of the Restore Materia. 

Lucka let out a long sigh. She should clear her thoughts; overthinking would only kill her. It wouldn't do any good. She should move, doing something, anything. 

She stood and hobbled to the kitchen. She didn't care anymore about being reckless. Hence, she chose the most effortless way to shut the storming voice in her mind; she drank the biting alcohol again until she drifted away and embraced the colorless dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://id.pinterest.com/pin/776378423258477452) is Orion :)


	17. Oeuvres thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back. I've decided I won't write any smut, but just a little sexual content here and there, including this chapter. Because Lucka is adulting, so let the General give her some adult lesson ;)

That Sunday morning was the worst awful feeling he ever felt for the last twenty-five years of his life. His hair tangled with each other, his body so hard to lift like he just came out from the pool after taking hours of swimming. Sephiroth shuffled from the bed to the bathroom. He washed his face harshly, then stared at the reflection that glaring at him from the mirror. Water dripped from his pale skin, a purplish shadow on his eye bag, and a deep frown crooked on his stiff face. 

He’d confront the girl today and demand an explanation on everything—especially about last night’s odd situation. How did he express it? He felt kind of _high_. Though it was faint. And somehow, he could feel the familiar drive of being enhanced by Mako injection. But shortly after that, he felt so numb. Just like before.

Sephiroth rubbed the water away, taking a shower, and surged back to his bedroom. He snatched his PHS and dialed a number. After numerous missed calls, finally, the line connected. 

“Come to my house now. I have the Chicobo,” he said curtly.

There was a long delay. _[“General, could we meet in another place?_ _”]_ she asked with a hoarse voice.

“No. Here, in my house. Or I won't give it to you.” 

Her voice cracked. _[“Okay!_ ” _]_ She paused. _[“Can you give me another hour?_ _”]_

“I said now.“ 

_[“Oh, General. Please. The headache killed me,_ _”] S_ he pleaded. 

“It’s not my problem. Come here now, or I’ll call Tseng to drag you out.” 

_[“God. You’re so mean!_ _”]_ she screeched, _[“Fine!_ _”_ _]_

Sephiroth hung up and tossed the PHS to the bed, then stormed to his closet. 

* * *

He was in the middle of seeping his dark coffee when a doorbell pierced through the stillness. Putting back the cup on the coffee table, he strode to the door and found the girl already stood there with a sour face. A scowl plastered on her brows, her pastel skin looked dull without any flush on her cheeks. Although her nose was a bit red, and her eyes looked teary. Was she genuinely sick? 

Sephiroth’s eyes freely traveled down her features. She wore a short pleated tartan skirt in pastel blue, with a black long sleeve top that showed her middle slightly and a pair of white sneakers. He was debating with himself from seeing her choice of clothes. Why did she wear so little if she felt unwell? But he said nothing and inclined his head to let her in, leading to the living room. He sat on his last spot on the armchair and pointed to a small wooden birdcage on the table. 

“It’s what you want,” he said. 

Her eyes followed the direction, then she sat at the end of the sofa. “Thanks,” she said with a softer gaze when she looked him in the eyes.

Sephiroth leaned back casually. He said, “Now talk.” 

Luck pursed her lips and lifted her chin. “I just arrived. Shouldn’t you offer me a drink or something? I’m still your guest.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh,” he said, “my bad. what do you want to drink?”

“Tea,” she said, crossing her arm and reclining at the backseat. 

“Alright. I’ll make you one.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled. 

Sephiroth went to the kitchen for several minutes and back to his living room again. He placed the white cup on the table, a warm stream came from it slowly. 

The girl grabbed and drank it right away while he sat beside her, giving a few spaces between them. He rested his back and crossed his leg. “So?” he asked. 

Lucka glimpsed and turned her body to face him. “What do you want to know?” 

“Everything,” he said.

She frowned and put down the cup with a loud tap. “We didn’t agree on everything,” she said, “doesn’t it just about my family history?”

Sephiroth lips twitched. “Lucka, I wouldn’t say the Chicobo was easy to get,” he said with a firm tone. 

“Fine!” she grumbled and drew a deep breath. Then she started with a serious expression as she said, “I’m the last descendant of an ancient creature, Ladon. He was the only son of six offspring from the Sea God Phorcys and Ceto. Ladon was a guardian of the Garden of the Hesperides; he had a task to guard the gold Apple against… Hesperides themselves, his own sisters. Because they often eat the apples discreetly. That’s why, the Goddess Hera, which the owner of the Apple tree sent him over.”

Sephiroth gave her a frown. It had been bothering his mind since she revealed the dragon pendant. He asked, “What do you mean by Ladon is a creature, but I can clearly see you’re a human?”

Lucka stared at him thoughtfully. “He can change his form into a humane like. He made offspring with a human woman. Then there’s where I got my mundane blood from my human ancestor,” she said, “and that’s why I said the magic no longer exists. I don’t know if my ancestors wield magic or not… I can’t talk to the dead to seek the answer. On the other side, my aunt is so stingy with her knowledge.” 

“Who is your aunt?”

“She’s… what should I call her? Kind of deity? But she’s also a monstrous creature. She’s one of the three Gorgons, an immortal being as old as ancient. Her true form is so scary, with snake hair and huge wings,” she said while lifting her hair, “ If you stare at her eyes without being protected by a charm, you’ll turn into a stone. But most of the time, she’ll disguise herself in her human form.” 

Sephiroth was deep in contemplation. _What kind of family was it?_ “In other means, you’re a half-human and half creature?” 

Lucka slid her eyes up for a second and back to him. “You hardly call it ‘half,’ isn’t it? The bloodline gap is exceedingly far.”

He stared at her flatly. “But, you’re wielding magic as a human. How’s that possible?”

Lucka took a second to think. “She’d told me… I’ll know what is the purpose of my resurrected magic once it’s completed. But the hell I know-how. As long as I don’t know how to do it, I’ll never know the answer,” she said, sighing with slacked shoulders. 

Sephiroth eyed her response, but he kept going to ask another question. He said, “The dragon that I had encountered is hard to kill. Is it the same creature? That he actually hadn’t died yet in your world? Was he also doing time-traveling?” 

Lucka became more solemn. She shook her head, “No, it’s impossible. The death has been confirmed. That’s why I’m the last one.”

Sephiroth's frown deepened. “Then, the bloodline,” he asked, “why did it stop at you?” 

“We… being hunted down,” she said while catching a sharp breath. There was a bitterness in her tone. 

“Hunted down?” Sephiroth raised his eyebrows as he didn’t expect her answer. He asked, “Why?” 

“It’s… A fate created by the God and the Goddess…” she said, “there’s one Hero named Heracles. He had 12 labor to be done, and one of the last two of them is to steal Hera’s Golden Apple. Since Ladon is the guardian of the garden, Heracles should face him. He was a powerful dragon. It’s not easy to overcome him. But in the end, he was successful, then they started to hunt us down,” she continued with a grim expression. “Although I never know the reason why they keep hunting us, despite the fact they already had the apple.” She finished, her eyes cast down. 

Sephiroth had never anticipated some kind of story like that. It was beyond his imagination. That was a complex issue. She even didn’t know the root of the problem yet. Was that the reason why she stubbornly acted reluctant against him? Suddenly he felt a tightness in his chest. But he pushed aside his troubled mind and instead said, “It’s roughly about the conflict between the two families, was it?”

“Yeah, sort of.” She nodded. 

“But since you’ll stay in Gaia, doesn’t it mean you’re safer here?” He suggested. 

She averted her gaze while her hands crumpled her skirt. She inhaled deeply, “Our definition of safe is different, General.” 

“What do you mean?” He arched an eyebrow.

She only shook her head and rubbed her upper arm. 

Sephiroth didn’t push further. This far, he was satisfied enough with the information she gave him. But, another thought was still bothering him. He shifted closer and tilted his head. “Lucka,” he called.

“Uh-huh,” she replied and stared right at his eyes.

“What did you do last night?”

* * *

Lucka froze entirely at his taunting question. 

_Shit, I just remembered_. 

Last night, she said they would talk today. What would he ask, though? Was he just curious about last night's incident? Or would he ask about her past too? But it was extremely a private subject. 

Genesis never asked or commented on whatever she'd said during the cover. Perhaps, he thought it was just a covert, a lie. So she could keep her secret, but this was the General. He was too damn cynical. Sure enough, if he wanted to have a complete explanation, he would do anything to gain it. Should she ditch her dignity and just tell him the truth? Or would he be willing to have another bargain? Lucka gulped down. She chose the latter; she should try defending herself again, at least. 

“It's nothing to do with you. Chill, General,” she said, mustering all of her courage to her front. 

He narrowed his eyes while his lips formed into a thin line. 

_Oh, fuck. Here we go._

Her heart skipped. A dread pushed her to talk faster. “I mean _,_ you shouldn't have any concern about it—”

“I should,“ he cut coldly, “because of the bond. What you did also affected me.” 

“O-oh.” Lucka gaped. 

“Don't 'Oh' me,” he said, looming over her, “tell me now. Don't make me repeat myself.”

She jerked backward, her spine pressed on the sofa's arm. “General, remember, we're still working on our term. You shouldn't scare me like this.” 

He paused, his jaw clenched tight. “You shouldn't make things hard.”

Lucka peered up behind her eyelash. “Let's exchange,” she said nervously. 

The General gave her a vicious smirk. 

_Zeus, please, not again. It was already a bad idea to come to his house and just the two of us alone like this._

“How materialistic,” he said, leaning in and whispering with an overly sensual tone, while his eyes traced down her body, “should I do what I didn't do last time?” 

Lucka quickly clasped her hands to her upper arm, sinking further away from him. Goosebump made its appearance on the back of her neck from the remembrance of how lewd he'd treat her. “General, please! We can do this without making a scene!” she said, with a pitched tone. 

He pulled back slightly, giving more gap between them. His eyes were shining bright green while his voice sharpened like a dagger, making her feel skinned alive. He said with his deep husky voice, “What do you want this time?”

What did she want? She didn't want anything. She just wished him to stay away from her, while her mind instantly replayed the last time he touched her lips. It was daunting her.

_Oh, oh. That would do._

“Don't touch me,” she said, almost lost her voice, “ever again.” 

“And if I don't?” he said with a mocking tone.

Lucka's eyes quivered. What could she do if he didn't want to? What exchange would he accept instead? She didn't have anything good to offer. But she should say something. “I'll never tell you about everything you want to know, ever,” she said.

The General kept his silence, then to her ease, he backed off. 

“Alright,” he said, “Now, tell me.” 

Lucka slowly blinked while weakly straightening her melted spine. She cleared her throat and took another sip of her tea. Her heart was still blaring violently, and her fingertips trembled when she placed the cup back on the table. 

She took a deep breath. She said, “I had a mission on a drug dealer,” she whispered, “and he drugged me.”

“You simply let him drug you?” he asked with a suspicious tone.

“No! You don't understand. It's just complicated.”

“Explain.” He commanded.

Lucka let out a tired sigh. “He's a high up class. His circle is private. I need to get close to him to take the information. He should trust me. So, yeah,” 

“Oh,” he said, eyeing her up and down, that left a burning trail. “Is that the reason I heard your sultry voice? The two of you must be pretty _close_.” 

Lucka's face blazed up. God, how could he become so rude? Was he trying to make her look like a whore? “I—it's not what you're thinking!”

The General ignored her inadequate reason. Instead, he asked, “Is that your first time using the drug?”

Lucka averted her eyes. _See? he started to dig._ Her fingers circled the side of her skirt. “No. I've been addicted.”

Lucka could hear the General inhaling a deep breath gently. Though his face was still stoic.

“Do you have it with you?”

Lucka doubtfully nodded. “Yes. It's for evidence.”

“Does Tseng know all of this?” He fiercely stared at her.

Lucka held her breath. What should she say? Yes, or no. Yes, or... _fuck_ —the General narrowed his eyes. She said hesitantly, “...No.” 

“I'll let him know.” 

She went white and snapped out. “No! don't! Please! I don't want to get into trouble. I don't know what he'll do to me!”

“You're already in trouble,” he said sharply, “recreational drugs are illegal.”

“General! You're my summoner, and we're an ally. You shouldn't sell me like that. You should help me!”

He smirked. 

_Zeus_. Why did he smirk out of the blue? Had she said something wrong?

“That means I'll oppose the law and the Turks. It's your own responsibility for your mission. But your recklessness had inflicted me. How can I get any _benefit_ if I help you?”

A chill made her stomach cramped. _You son of bitch_. 

Now he cunningly used it against her. How should she reply? Was he actually trapping her? Was she brave enough to ask what he wanted in return? 

_What did he want from me?_

“General. It's Tseng who assigned me to this mission.” Lucka blabbed out.

His smirk widened. “Why, you blame him for your blunder.”

Lucka greeted her teeth. “If he's not giving me this shit in the first place. I wouldn't relapse and blow my secret to your face.”

“It's such an unprofessional standpoint, Lucka,” he retorted.

“How the fuck I want to act professionally with this fucking job?!” She jolted up to her feet, staring down at him with a deadly glare. “It's the two of you who dragged me into this mess!” She said with an enraged tone. 

The General ignored her and took his PHS out. “I'm calling him.”

“No!!!” She shrieked. 

“Then, kneel.” 

_WHAT?!_

Why the fuck he told her to kneel?

Lucka didn't move. Then, he dialed Tseng's number in a loudspeaker. She stared at him in disbelief. Every beat of the ringtone made her blood turn into a lump.

 _[“Yes, General?_ _”]_

“I need to tell you something,” he said, eyeing her, “It's Lucka.”

 _[“Yes. What's that?_ _”]_

_No! Fuck you! Don't tell him!_

“She... ”

Lucka's heart beat faster and faster. Although Tseng appeared to be more friendly towards her lately, the man was still a Turk. She knew how ruthless he actually was. And she didn't want to get punished or whatsoever that could worsen her situation. How if Veld even knew this? Didn't she have an agreement to behave nicely? 

Lucka decided quickly. Her body was reacting first before her clear mind. 

The General stopped himself when his eyes caught her kneeling harshly on the fluffy rug. He smirked and said, “I have another thought. I'll just directly say to her.” 

_[“Is there any problem?_ _”]_

“We are working on it, actually.” 

_[“Do you need any assistance?_ _”]_

“No. But if this doesn't work, I'll let you know,” the General said with a full smirk. 

Lucka devoured her dignity while flaring up her glare. The burning of humiliation almost demolished her control entirely.

_[“Sure. Please keep me notice._ _”]_

“Yes. Thanks for your time.” He hung up. 

The General put down his PHS on the sofa cushion casually. Then he locked his unreadable scrutiny gaze while shifting closer at her. 

Lucka's held her breath a second when his thumb brushed her lips tenderly. She slapped his hand as she fell on her ass. She cried out, “You agreed you won't touch me!!” 

“It's not applicable anymore. Now we have a new agreement, don't we?” He inclined his head and stretched out his hand again. 

Lucka hurled back until her shoulder blade bumped to the edge of the coffee table. Her eyes opened in horror when he slid his thumb in her mouth, and the taste of his skin filled her in right away. He stroked her soft, wet tongue in a circular motion, deeper and deeper.

“Open your mouth wider,” he said. 

She almost forgot how to breathe. Her heart uncontrollably hammered while goosebumps pricked every inch on her skin. Should she submit? _No, moron._ _It was so wrong._ Why did he do this? Lucka twisted backward her head, but his firm grip kept her in place. He seized her to dive into a sudden thrill that settled in his eyes. _Oh, Zeus. No, no, no_. 

He kept pushing his thumb until she opened her mouth wider. She held back his hand, but he persisted. And somehow, the coiling warmth in her stomach gradually turned her hands into jelly and made her brain clouded. 

“Good girl,” he purred. 

Lucka was dumbfounded by hearing his tone. What did he mean? She quietly watched him move back and forth his thumb, twisting her tongue in turn until she felt something damp inside her knicker. _Shit_.

_Zeus, this was bad. I should stop him._

_Right?_

_Ugh._

_Why am i so lost? Was living in an isolated area and being single for my entire life made me thirsty? Wasn't it just a teenage hormonal?_

_Wait, why did i reason myself?_

_Damn._

_Move, move, move. I should move!_

Lucka jerked her body away. A scowl stuck on her flaming face. 

The General watched her breathing heavily. He towered over her, placing both of his hands on the edge of the table. While both of his legs block her side. 

“I thought you liked it.” He lowered his head, showing off his seductive smirk. 

“No!” she screeched, “Fuck off!”

“Oh?” He whispered, “you little liar. Who knows I can feel you to this extent?“ he smugly said. 

Luck was struck. _Said again?_

“No way...” she mumbled. “You lie!”

“No, I'm not,” he said, “What such a fascinating connection. Although that's a barrier that covers you. Is it the drug?” He tilted his head with curiosity. “If you're fully clean, can you imagine how great it'd feel if we do something _intimate_?” the General said with darkened eyes. His voice was dangerously alluring. 

Lucka swallowed. Had he blatantly lured her into sexual intercourse? Would he force her if she said no? 

She became mute. Her body became stiff while her eyes caught her own reflection from the green pair of clear wicked eyes. 

“Aren't you curious how wonderful it'd be?” he muttered while almost closing the gap between their faces. 

Lucka held her breath as her eyes slid down to his lips. That damn musk trapped her in. Why did this bastard have such a divine scent? Her lips unconsciously parted as she noticed he tilted his head to the other side. Were they really doing it? No, no, no. They shouldn't do it. Last night, she just turned down his friend. She was so persistent as to avoid any kind of complicated relationship. But now, she was stupidly involved in something worse than a romantic attachment. Was she crazy? Was the General lost his mind early?

Lucka tried her best to speak. She mumbled, “No...” She shut her eyes firmly. While her hands curled tight, her body became more rigid in anticipation. Would he withdraw? He wouldn't rape her, right? _RIGHT?!_

She stayed still in her chaotic mind. In fear, she cloaked herself in. With silence, she counted every second left before the hell emerged. It's only the steamy breath and uneven heartbeat that accompany her. 

But nothing happened. 

Lucka waited another second before timidly opened her eyes and found the General had already reclined on the sofa. Casually. 

He watched her with his calm demeanor. “Too bad,” he said, “now, what do you want to do with that Chicobo?” he inclined his head toward the birdcage. 

Lucka was bewildered. Where was that hunger that crossed his eyes before? Was she hallucinated? How could he change his air so easily like that? Did he only toy her? Suddenly a wave of rage overflowed her. She said in a thick spiteful tone, “It's none of your concern. Sent me to Earth.” 

“Sure,” he said. 

Lucka stood with a trembled leg and grasped the birdcage clumsily. She cast a scowl at him before she faded away into another world. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
